Siete noches de sodoma
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: {F I N A L I Z A D O } Cuando quinientas personas son asesinadas en Sindria, Sinbad tendrá siete noches para encontrar al responsable o afrontar la verdad.
1. Baal

**Siete noches de sodoma.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: OOT, algo de OOC y mucho, mucho drama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno:** Dore dake sakebi modae kurushimeba ii.

( _¿Cuánto más tengo que gritar y retorcerme de dolor?_ )

» **Taion** — _The gazettE._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sharrkan y Yamuhaira en silencio observaron los ornamentos de los monjes de Kou flanqueando cada uno de los costados de su rey, la tierra que parecía vibrar bajo el caminar del peli-morado. No había sido anunciado y cuando el barco arribó en las costas del imperio enemigo, ellos terminaron siguiéndole bajo las palabras de Ja'far en sus cabezas que pedían, calmaran a Sinbad en su encuentro. Bueno, pero Sinbad no escuchaba mayor voz que la propia en esos momentos. El piso de la sala imperial y los alfombrados de telas finas les recibieron, pidiendo paciencia a que el actual emperador llegara a su encuentro.

Kouen entró en la sala por el ventanal en arco que daba vista a los balcones reales y su mirada serena, casi aburrida, se posó en la turbia del marino. Sinbad no emitió palabra alguna hasta que Kouen se sentó frente a él y una neblina de ideales encontrados envolvió cada lugar del recinto hasta que sólo quedaron el pelirrojo, él y las miradas que parecían querer despellejar al otro, un par de hombres con sólo una cosa en común: la antipatía mutua. Una vez que desempuñó las manos, pensó que debía mantener la calma de la que era acreedor.

—Tú y yo conocemos las relaciones amistosas de los reinos, ¿no?

Kouen asintió enseguida.

—¿Ésta es una visita diplomática o hay algo más tras tu _agradable_ presencia?

—Quinientas personas de mi _familia_ fueron asesinadas la noche anterior luego de que alguien burlara la barrera de Yamuhaira. Hombres, mujeres y niños ahora están siendo enterrados en mi tierra —Kouen guardó silencio un par de segundos a la espera de que Sinbad prosiguiera—. Cuando Yamuhaira me mostró lo que realmente había sucedido, apareció un rukh negro que cortó la visión.

La vista del pelirrojo se dirigió a la maga de complexión menuda con cabellos azules que también le observaba de manera desdeñosa y luego volvió a él por un par de segundos, treinta y siete exactamente, hasta que su mente enlazó cada uno de los sucesos y palabras del rey de los siete mares para luego, con un movimiento con la cabeza, señalar a los guardias que trajeran _algo_ o a _alguien_. Un gesto silencioso y los miembros de sus contenedores familiares se movieron. Sinbad no podría describir con exactitud la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando observó ese _espectáculo_.

—Entonces, por lo que me dices, Sinbad —la voz de Kouen fue la misma calma y serena que lo era la mayoría de las veces. Se levantó tácito de su asiento forrado en oro y terciopelo rojo hasta caminar a uno de sus soldados, tomó el extremo de una cadena de oro que éste le ofrecía y tiró de ella: un destello dorado la cubrió y se encogió sobre el delgado cuello de Judar quien ahogó un quejido muerto en sus labios secos, sin alzar la mirada—. Las quinientas personas de tu reino fueron asesinadas por alguien que manipula el rukh negro. ¿Crees que fue nuestro oráculo?

Ni siquiera Sinbad quería creer que era el magi oscuro quien pudo crear aquella masacre.

—Curioso, ¿verdad? No creímos que pudiera escapar —no pudo creerlo cuando le vio encadenado por el cuello, esa cadena no era una cadena normal, y los grilletes en sus manos y pies tampoco lo parecían. Quiso preguntarlo, pero la expresión de su rostro debió permanecer impertérrita por la situación—. Últimamente Judar se ha portado lo suficientemente mal para merecer este _castigo_ —. Un mal presentimiento le corrió por la espina dorsal a Sinbad pero no dijo nada ante las palabras desdeñosas del peli-rojo. Empero cuando volvió a jalar la cadena y esta brilló, Judar lanzó otro gemido que quebró algo dentro de él—: Estas cadenas absorben los poderes de Judar y los sellan para que no pueda volver a utilizarlos.

El trío de la alianza de los siete mares guardó silencio luego de ver la sangre resbalar de uno de los tobillos del magi oscuro. Éste intentó ocultarla doblando el pie, pero Kouen lo lanzó al piso haciendo que cayera de bruces sin poder esquivar el golpe a su rostro y la sangre volvió a brotar, ahora de su nariz. Sharkkan inclusive giró la vista a observar a los miembros de la corte de Kouen que siseaban entre ellos y el gordo con cara de cerdo se reía.

Un quejido más y él avanzó dos pasos.

—¿Dónde has conseguido eso?

—Una medida de seguridad que el Imperio tomó.

Sinbad no le creyó.

—Entonces. —Sharkkan se acercó donde su rey junto a la maga y sólo le observaron, sabían que debía hablar y llegar a un acuerdo por las personas de su pueblo, pero aparentemente Sinbad estaba titubeando. ¿Cómo creer que había sido quien ahora estaba ensangrentado en el piso? La imperturbable voz de Kouen volvió a resquebrajar la pintura de las paredes del palacio y se dirigió al jefe de la alianza de los siete mares para continuar—: Me has dicho quinientas personas, ¿verdad? Es una pena, y quiero aclarar que no fue nuestra intención. En el nombre del impero Kou, quiero dar una disculpa a ti y a tu pueblo, a las familias que han perdido y los daños ocasionados.

—Quiero al culpable.

Sharkkan lo escuchó y luego a su mente vinieron cada una de las memorias que tuvo desde que conoció a su rey, Sinbad no era especialmente el hombre de mirada amable y sonrisa que curaba enfermedades que Sindria creía poseer. El moreno aún no olvidaba lo de Heliohapt como tampoco olvidaba lo que ese magi les había hecho en la fundación. Sin embargo, Sharkkan fue capaz de observar la mirada que se afiló en los ojos de Kouen, y cómo sin camuflar la saña de sus acciones tomó la larga trenza del magi oscuro frente a ellos tres e hizo que alzara el rostro del piso con tintes de la sangre cayendo en sus labios. Esta vez no hubo quejido, pero Sharkkan se preguntó si sería porque Judar desoyó a sus extremidades o simplemente sabía que lo único que le quedaba en aquel momento era el orgullo.

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad, Judar? Puedes decirlo, estamos en confianza.

No hubo respuesta del magi.

—Judar.

Y no hubo sosiego al dolor que escocía la carne de su cuello cada vez que Kouen jalaba la cadena y su cabello. Quizá nadie era capaz de notarlo, pero bajo la ropa y el encarnado, el magi parecía hecho fuego puro, como si fuera lava la que corriera por sus arterias y el oxígeno de sus venas se volvía un catalizador. A pesar de su debilidad temporal entre humores y temblores, la afilada mirada carmín laceró a Sinbad y luego giró a Kouen.

—No soy ninguna de tus zorras para que me mandes ordenar.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

No lucía como una pregunta, era más una acusación. Kouen jaló tanto la cadena que ésta pareció enceguecerlos hasta que los ojos del magi perdieron el brillo habitual. Sinbad se quedó callado observando la escena. Llegaría un momento en el que el magoi de Judar se acabara y entonces la _injuria_ sería contra el pequeño oráculo. La mirada perdida por un momento se encontró con los ojos ámbar del rey. Sin embargo, no pudo durar mucho gracias a la mano de Kouen que se asió con fuerza de los cabellos despeinados para que alzara su rostro.

—Tú sabías nuestros acuerdos diplomáticos con Sindria.

No hubo respuesta, Kouen tomó con fuerza la barbilla del magi y la apretó tanto entre sus dedos que Sinbad juró haber escuchado un hueso quebrarse. El brillo muerto de sus ojos desapareció hacía segundos, pero seguían siendo tan pesados como cuando Judar se enojaba y toda la depravación parecía emerger de su cuerpo. Sus oídos se volvieron sordos a la voz de Kouen y por un momento los rukh negros parecieron envolverlos sólo a ellos dos. El magi, sangrante y con un estado deplorable que probablemente le hacía renegar de su propia existencia. Y a él, el rey de Sindria tan oscuro y rebalsando en pecados como Judar, su cuerpo le pedía letanía y su mente se negaba a aceptar que había sido Judar quien había hecho aquello.

Se había negado tanto al hecho durante todo su viaje en barco al imperio Kou que no le sorprendió creerlo aún con más fervor cuando le vio encadenado. ¿Acaso era posible que realmente aquellas cadenas acabaran con el magoi de Judar y lo succionaran para sellarlo? Había cosas descabelladas en el mundo, cosas que podían erizarle la piel hasta a Masrur y Ja'far, pero ésta sonaba tan inverosímil que le parecía irrisorio.

¿Por qué Judar permitiría que le esposaran?

¿Por qué Judar burlaría la barrera de Yamuhaira?

¿Por qué Judar traicionaría la confianza de ambos reinos sin una orden aparente?

¿Por qué si la respuesta parecía tan clara en los ojos de Sinbad ésta no podía escapar de sus labios?

—Yo fui.

Y algo dentro de su cuerpo se quebró, como las baldosas de los pisos luego de una gran tormenta o como las espadas que sucumben en una batalla. La respuesta estaba tan clara en su cabeza, que se negaba a aceptarla como verdad, aunque ésta hubiera sido admitida. Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Judar estaba escupiendo sangre mientras Kouen con su mirada viperina jalaba la cadena del cuello del magi oscuro mientras le pisaba la cabeza. Había algo de pecaminoso en aquel acto, quizá un placer palpable en la piel de Kouen por lastimarlo, y Sinbad no pudo descifrarlo.

—Allí lo tenemos, has tenido razón Sinbad, Judar ha aceptado su pecado —Sinbad se preguntó desde cuando Kouen utilizaba la palabra _pecado_ para el prefacio de una guerra inminente—. Sé que una disculpa a nombre del imperio Kou no ayudará a menguar el dolor de las familias y el propio por las personas perdidas.

—Quiero al culpable.

Sharkkan creía haber oído a su rey decir eso antes.

Tendrá entonces el recuerdo grabado en su mente. Las elucubraciones que le habían impedido dormir durante cierto tiempo. Lo que hubiese pasado, _y si_ , más de una vez estuvo allí el cuestionamiento presente entre sus generales. Luego de aquella noche intranquila ¿y si la regeneración celular no hubiera facilitado la vida de Ja'far? ¿Y si Rurumu y Mystras no hubieran muerto bajo sus órdenes? ¿Y si todos ellos no hubieran elegido los destinos que tomaron y el mundo no fuera el mundo que conocen?

Ah, tonto Sharkkan y tus arrebatos mentales.

Pero está bien, se dice a sí mismo. Lo que el mundo no sabe, es que es más difícil ser fuerte que ser débil. Que siempre habrá una o dos naciones dispuestas a pagar tu peso en oro por tenerte muerto, que puede, nunca encuentres la paz necesaria para continuar tus ideales. Que los mares y océanos son demasiados y eres sólo polvo de rukh que volverá a su flujo cuando los antiguos ya no te necesiten más.

¿y qué queda allí entonces para una persona cuando le arrancas la dignidad y el amor?

Nada, sólo sigue allí. Y nada.

La sala permaneció en silencio, Judar gritó por mucho tiempo porque no podía escuchar nada, piensa. ¿Pero fue capaz de cambiar algo? Su corazón fue aplastado años atrás. Y la verdad de su vida, pasado y nombre que comenzó a hervir fue enterrada en la oscuridad cuando, quien era símbolo de su devoción también le robó algo preciado: su admiración. Empero el magi es audaz coraje, arrastrándose en la oscuridad. Siempre ha sabido chapotear en la oscuridad si bien recuerda.

Es manchado por deseos mundanos, pero al fin lo que mejor sabemos los humanos es volvernos tragedia.

Kouen se enderezó en su lugar y dejó caer a Judar quien volvió a golpearse el rostro con fuerza contra el granito del suelo; tosió ahogándose con la sangre viscosa de su interior. No volvió a alzar el rostro y tampoco intentó ocultar la sangre, Sinbad pensó que se habría rendido hasta que, por el rabillo del ojo, el color rojo de los orbes tenía peso, y éste le laceraba la carne como mil dagas; estaba seguro que Judar los mataría a todos allí de tener la posibilidad.

—Así que si te doy a Judar —hizo una pausa—. ¿Se menguará el dolor de tu pueblo?

—Me temo que el dolor de perder a los seres que amamos y por quienes daríamos la vida no puede menguarse aun cuando los años pasen. —la voz serena de Sinbad llenó el recinto, con sus palabras prolijas y su porte imponente, él tampoco olvidaba aun lo que Judar les había hecho en Parthevia o la fundación—. Sin embargo, deseo que mi pueblo conozca al culpable, y se les dará un _espectáculo_.

—¿Un espectáculo?

—En el reino de Sindria mis ocho generales dan espectáculos que entretienen al público cuando se trata de cazar _animales salvajes_. Sobre todo, los turistas, son muy devotos a ellos —Kouen titubeó, pero Sinbad no hizo más que sonreír con aquélla mirada que era capaz de curar plagas y enfermedades.

De nuevo, viene el silencio, evaluando la situación.

El pelirrojo no es estúpido, Sinbad es mitad arma, córtalo y sangrará fuego.

—Siempre me has parecido una persona curiosa y extravagante —se aseguró de que sus palabras venenosas serpentearan hasta los oídos del magi. No hubo más por cuarenta segundos exactamente, hasta que la sonrisa serena de Kouen le dio un poco de sosiego a los presentes.

—No pensé que llegásemos a tener algo en común.

Y la atmósfera se transformó, las miradas se afilaron y todo se sumió en un denso silencio que cortaba el aire. Judar intentó levantarse de su lugar valiéndose del poco poder que le quedaba y el coraje inquebrantable que poseía, pero el pie de Kouen le volvió a apresar mientras le pisaba la cabeza. Hubo un chillido de incomodidad, pero nadie quiso admitir que fue de él. El pelirrojo tomó la cadena dorada y caminó jalando de ella.

Otro quejido.

Uno más.

Otro tanto.

El alfombrado parecía ceder por el peso de Judar que estaba siendo arrastrado y ahora tenía el rostro vuelto hacia el techo. La maga observó con un gesto de dolor que intentó ocultar la sangre resbalando por la nariz pero le fue casi imposible. Sólo cuando estuvieron frente a frente y el par de hombres chocaron estaturas, Kouen le cedió la cadena a Sinbad quien no titubeó y la tomó. De hecho, se encargó de jalarla una vez más y el resplandor dorado cesó sólo cuando volvió a bajar el brazo en una pose despreocupada.

 _Una de cal por tantas de arena_.

Giró de medio lado, dándole la cadena a Sharkkan quien la tomó con un asentimiento escueto hasta que el jefe de la alianza de los siete mares se giró al oriundo de Kou. Los dos generales se replegaron a un lado del marino, Yamuhaira no quiso incordiar más al magi, quien sólo alzó ligeramente la mirada, sin reparar realmente en ellos. Estaba cansado de luchar.

—No atacaré a tu reino porque nunca he creído en el derramamiento de sangre como venganza.

—Respeto el acuerdo de Sindria y Kou que el antiguo emperador tenía.

—Que esté en la gloria.

—Espero que entregarte al responsable sea símbolo de paz de nueva cuenta.

Y así fue.

Veinte minutos después y una risa por parte de Sinbad, el trío de la alianza de los mares salía por las gigantescas puertas del imperio Kou con Judar siendo arrastrado por Sharkkan. La tierra de las plazas áridas y el cielo nublado parecieron hacer juego con el estado actual del magi. Ninguno de los tres comentó lo extraño que les pareció no ver a los generales o a los hermanos del imperio, puesto que el oráculo, tan sucio como estaba, siguió forcejeando cuando los guardias le tocaron para levantarlo. Fueron escoltados hasta donde el barco les esperaba y fue allí donde Sinbad tomó la cadena que resplandeció de nueva cuenta cuando le subió. Mandó dar la orden de partir al reino de Sindria y dio indicaciones a sus dos generales.

Cinco minutos después cuando todos estaban haciendo miles de tareas inventadas, Sinbad giró con la mirada oscurecida hacia el magi que había estado callado.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó, puesto que tampoco podía forzarlo, no estaba tan cegado por la ira como para arrancarle lo único que le quedaba en esos momentos. Sinbad fue testigo de la determinación con la que Judar se aferraba a las cosas, y entre temblores, lo observó levantarse con postura, incólume, como si no estuviera sangrando y no le quedara magoi.

Sinbad entonces caminó y abrió una puerta que daba a una de las habitaciones de sus barcos: sencilla, apenas una cama, unas frazadas de seda, un cojín, y una mesa con una lámpara de petróleo. Cuando cerró la puerta con llave y soltó la cadena por primera vez luego de que salieran del imperio, empujó a Judar con rudeza haciendo que éste se golpeara de nueva cuenta, cayendo sobre la cama. Entrecerró los ojos, pero de la misma manera que el palacio, desoyó a sus extremidades y solamente lo miró avanzar a él, con la misma mirada viperina que le había visto a Kouen.

—No fuiste tú.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué está tramando Kouen?

— ¿Por qué?

—Le has obedecido —Sinbad tuvo un impulso bestial de jalarle el cabello al magi, completamente furioso de que no respondiera a su pregunta. Lo dejó en claro cuando lo hizo encogerse sobre la cama por el tirón que le dio a la trenza, los músculos de los brazos y los hombros de Judar se encogieron al mismo tiempo que su mandíbula se tensó hasta volverse completamente firme. Sin embargo, ambos sostuvieron las miradas, porque ambos estaban hechos de orgullo puro y este era más denso que la magia oscura.

Allí estaba el poder que ambos desprendían y el origen de muchos de los conflictos que ambos cargaban como una cruz. Su nombre, Parthevia, la fundación, Focalor, Zepar ¿por qué con Sinbad era todo tan difícil de digerir? ¿por qué lo volvía todo una boa constrictora que se afianzaba a su cuello?

—Dije que no era ninguna de sus zorras para obedecer.

—Has obedecido mejor que cualquier zorra. ¿Fuiste tú?

—Haku…

Sinbad se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin entender las palabras del magi oscuro.

—¿Por qué atacaría Sindria si Hakuryuu ama tu tierra? Prefiero morir que parecer la zorra de Kouen.

—¿No tienes miedo a morir bajo cadenas?

—No tienes miedo a morir… cuando no tienes nada por qué seguir viviendo.


	2. Valefor

**Capítulo uno:** The pig that is soaked in the soup of crime, it's the pain of the child who you murdered: hate yourself.

( _El cerdo que está empapado en la sopa del crimen, es el dolor del niño al que asesinaste: ódiate_ )

 **»** The invisible wall — _The gazettE._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Sin ¿De verdad va a dormir en éstas habitaciones?

Con presurosos pasos Ja'far daba alcance al peli-morado que llevaba a un convaleciente magi oscuro en brazos. Su piel estaba fría y su respiración era muy calmada, tanto que si no se acercaba lo suficiente no la escucharía.

—Bueno, no es un esclavo, cuando le quitemos esa cadena encontraremos lo que pasó ¿Has llamado a las familias para hablar con ellas dentro de tres días?

Ja'far asintió observando a Aladdín junto a Alíbabá y Morgiana decir algunas cosas antes de darles alcance también para seguir al rey quien parecía no darse cuenta de las circunstancias.

Es que llevaba a Judar en brazos a la habitación.

Y no precisamente al ala de los huéspedes.

—Sin… ¿A dónde lo llevas? —la voz casi le salió ahogada cuando el rey cruzó el pasillo hacia el ala de su habitación. ¡NO! Eso tenía que ser una aterradora pesadilla ¿Acaso Sinbad se había vuelto loco?—. Sin… ¡SINBAD!

—Lo voy a llevar a mi habitación Ja'far, quiero cerciorarme de que realmente no representa una amenaza alguna: la cadena absorbe su magoi y lo sella para que no pueda utilizarlo, pero si por la noche sucede algo, prefiero contenerlo antes de que se le ocurra hacer una _travesura_.

Es la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió.

Aladdín quiso decir algo acerca de eso, pero no lo logró. Sinbad ya estaba hablando con los guardias de su habitación y les pidió de manera amable que esa noche se retiraran de su puesto, él perfectamente era capaz de contener al magi si algo llegaba a salir mal. Ja'far estaba a punto de explotar cuando lo escuchó aunque se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Intentó que los jugos gástricos no hicieran colisión en su estómago o que no le salieran úlceras por el coraje.

—¡Buenas noches a todos, tengan buenos sueños!

Y con ese grito la puerta con incrustaciones de oro se cerró de manera firme.

Una exhalación pesada llenó las paredes de color azul claro con detalles en dorado y la gran cama en el centro de la habitación antes de que Sinbad caminara hacia ella y removiera los velos del dosel circular en el techo, con un brazo sostuvo a Judar contra su cuerpo antes de depositarlo sin gracia alguna sobre los almohadones de plumas y seda.

—Judar…

No hubo respuesta, con calma acercó la mano a uno de los costados del chico y justo cuando iba a tocarle esa misma mano fue apresada en un movimiento rápido entre el mullido colchón y los pesados grilletes. La mirada cansada y furiosa del magi de la creación laceró la carne del rey de los siete mares, recordatorio: no intentar tocar a Judar sin su permiso.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—¿Estabas despierto?

—No serías el primero que intenta tocarme mientras duermo.

Algo se quebró dentro de Sinbad.

Se quedó callado unos segundos intentando procesar las palabras de la mejor manera posible para su cabeza antes de mover un poco su brazo, como si le pidiera en silencio que lo dejara libre, podía zafarlo, pero luego de ver los brazos delgados como trozos de pergaminos se preguntó qué tan sencillo sería herir al magi y a su orgullo, sobre todo a su orgullo. Él no era así, respetaba a Judar, respetaba su poder aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con sus ideales; respetaba su inteligencia y la posición que éste tenía como magi. Tanto como respetaba la posición de Aladdín o de Yunan. Los ojos rojos no dejaban de observarle con atención, una atención lastimera y oscura: una que le estaba advirtiendo que cualquiera de los planes que pudiera tener no iban a servir. Tuvo que fruncir el ceño por la mirada que el menor tenía.

—No voy a intentar violentarte.

—¿No?

El tono frío del menor le llegó a alterar mínimamente el pensamiento ¿Puede ser que alguna vez alguien más lo llevara a una habitación para intentar amedrentarlo? La respuesta parecía ser obvia allí donde las pestañas oscuras y los ojos sangre lo observaban con desprecio, como si prefiriera estarse muriendo a resguardado dentro de los muros del palacio. —No… Más bien sólo quiero cerciorarme de que estarás bien esta noche ¿Quieres comer?

Judar no contestó. No confiaba en Sinbad. Confiaba en sus propias habilidades hasta que la cadena le hacía creer lo contrario. Ni siquiera se atrevió a negar; Sinbad estaba planeando algo y no era nada bueno. Nada bueno podía salir de los ojos ámbar y ya se lo habían advertido muchas veces. Un dolor punzante le golpeó las sienes cuando la cadena del cuello brilló con su destello plateado y todo se volvió oscuro en su visión ¡No! No en ese momento. Quiso aferrarse al destello de luz que sus ojos percibían pero este se alejaba cada vez más, más, cada vez hasta que lo perdió de vista y todo fue oscuro. Todo y una risa gutural que brotaba entre la oscuridad junto a dos ojos ámbar.

* * *

 _El infierno tenía muchas interpretaciones y nadie mejor que Judar sabía de esto. Durante muchas noches ese mismo infierno se estrechó en su habitación y jaloneó sus sábanas cuando era pequeño, privándolo de cualquier protección contra las sombras horrorosas que serpenteaban en sus pies para atormentarlo._

 _Cierta noche, cuando Judar era menor, —muy menor, tanto que su rukh aún era blanco—, hubo una pesadilla que recordaba con dolor acuciante. Una donde una mujer de cabello negro y un hombre alto de ojos dorados lo sostenían en brazos y le repetían que lo amaban, que lo cuidarían hasta el último de sus días y que siempre sería su pequeño niño de nombre Judar. Hay ciertas escenas nítidas dentro de su cabeza mientras observa desde lejos a la feliz familia reunida en la modesta casita con apenas dos habitaciones. No es importante la decoración o el escaso espacio, es importante cómo el amor y los rukh rosas parecen emanar de cada rincón. Desde el momento en que el padre llega con un gran filete de pescado fresco hasta la madre que feliz tatarea una tonada mientras observa a su esposo e hijo jugar en el alfombrado._

 _El dolor se transfigura en lágrimas por sus ojos una y otra vez nublándole la visión hasta que esta comienza a tornarse borrosa y luego un velo rojizo la va cubriendo. Luego todo es oscuridad otra vez._

 _Oscuridad._

— _Nosotros hemos asesinado a tus padres._

 _Y la escena se transforma. Una donde sus padres están tirados sobre un charco de sangre frente a su cuna de mimbre y él llora con desconsuelo por el ruido de la habitación y el olor a quemado. Eres un niño que ha nacido sin suerte, mi pequeño. Escucha la voz dentro de su cabeza, cree que es su madre pero no recuerda su voz para comprobarlo. Recuerda el amor y recuerda el cariño pero no recuerda sus rostros, sus nombres o sus voces y todo es negro otra vez._

 _Oscuridad._

 _Sobresaltado termina por erguirse en la cama con un grito ahogado y las lágrimas inundando sus mejillas. No se encuentra más en su pequeño hogar; por el contrario, ésta habitación llena de muebles, vasijas y más cosas inútiles que él no necesitaba. Sus pequeños pies descalzos alcanzaron el suelo de un brinco y se encontró saliendo de la habitación a hurtadillas, intentando no ser descubierto por los monjes que le enseñaban magia, supuestamente debía dormir cierta cantidad de horas para volverse más fuerte de lo que era actualmente. Sus pasos se encontraron guiándole hasta las plazas del centro del imperio donde vivía ahora. A altas horas de la noche no había nadie en esos lugares. Había un prado, en el área este del palacio tras una puerta corrediza que le gustaba visitar. Estaba lleno de flores salvajes de colores bonitos que a veces le hacían estornudar._

 _Dando grandes pasos terminó por llegar a ese lugar y correr la puerta a un lado para ingresar (¿O quizá salir?) y sorprendido observó una cabellera oscura sentada en el último peldaño. Intentando volver sobre sus pasos fue descubierto por la otra persona. El rukh blanco fluyó por todo el lugar cuando el chico de ojos azules giró el rostro y su sonrisa iluminó cada rincón del lugar._

 _Su nombre era Hakuyuu Ren, una de las personas a las que debía otorgarle poder._

— _Acércate, pequeño._

 _Su voz era tan melódica, era tan armoniosa que parecía capaz de menguar los temblores en el menudo cuerpo del peli-negro. Renuente y escondido tras las puertas corredizas observándole, caminó lento, como si estuviera frente a un animal salvaje que en cualquier momento le tiraría una mordida. Cuando Judar procesó todo de nuevo, estaba sentado en las piernas del chico con bonita sonrisa quien le decía el nombre de las flores silvestres del jardín imperial. Judar lo miró azorado, un tanto desconfiado aún de que aquello fuera una trampa. El toque en el cabello le alertaba, la mano que le sostenía para que no se cayera ¿por qué había hecho aquello? ¿por qué había accedido a los caprichos de mente para acercarse a él sin conocerlo en realidad? Falan los mencionaba y Markkio también, pero en realidad ellos eran completos desconocidos. Conocía los nombres, conocía los rostros y las edades porque sería una falta de respeto no conocer lo básico de sus candidatos a reyes, pero más allá del título honorario en la familia real, no sabía nada de ellos._

 _Pero había algo curioso en ese chico; su rukh era rosa y blanco. Jamás había visto a tantas mariposillas rosas y blancas jugueteando en el aire entre sí. Cada vez que Judar alzaba la vista podía verlas sobre él, luego cuando Hakuyuu lo miraba, más mariposillas parecían salir del cuerpo del mayor y él se aterraba. Parecía que las mariposillas en cualquier momento les enterrarían vivos de tantas que eran. Era todo tan confuso, no comprendía nada de aquellos chicos a los que tenía que servir._

— _Tengo un hermano y dos primos que son casi de tu misma edad, apenas un par de años menores ¿los has conocido?_

 _Judar negó con la cabeza, manteniendo los labios rectos al escucharle._

— _Mi hermano se llama Hakuryuu, es muy parecido a mi y siempre está sonriendo. Mis primos se llaman Kougyoku y Kouha, los dos tienen el cabello rojo ¿o será rosa? Es difícil, siempre que veo a Kouen lo miro pelirrojo y luego todos sus hermanos son peli-rosas._

 _La risa era también suave y melódica. Judar estaba mareado entre tantos nombres y no era capaz de comprenderlos todos al mismo tiempo. Las caricias en su cabello le estaban pasando la factura; en cualquier momento iba a quedarse dormido si el mayor continuaba acariciando las hebras de su cabeza. Él seguía hablando con el magi quien respondía apenas con monosílabos ininteligibles. Tras un rato, la risa cesó y las caricias a su cabeza también. Judar alzó la vista contrariado y observó a Hakuyuu mirando hacia el frente, hacia la nada. Él miró también y no fue capaz de comprenderlo._

— _Los imperios tan viejos como estos… Sus paredes, comienzan a cobrar vida._

 _El magi frunció el ceño y su cabeza se ladeó ¿Ahora qué era lo que Hakuyuu quería decirle?_

— _Llegará un momento en el futuro, Judar. —fue el comienzo, cuando él le separó de sus piernas y le paró frente a él. Lo sostuvo de ambos brazos y le miró fijamente haciendo que el magi de repente se sintiera intimidado—. En el que tendrás qué decidir. Hay cosas malas que se están apoderando de esta casa. La peor de ellas se esconde en un reino muy lejano de aquí y quiere a Hakuryuu y a Kouen ¿Tú los quieres a ellos?_

 _Él, confundido asintió._

— _Yo los quiero… Los quiero muchísimo a ambos y, si me prometes que tú vas a cuidar a Hakuryuu, yo te prometo que cuidaré a Kouen. Debemos protegerlos de ese mal que se apodera de las paredes de este imperio antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Hay personas que han nacido sin suerte y es posible que el futuro exista confusión dentro de nuestros corazones, pero nunca debemos titubear ¿Lo entiendes? Los niños de aquí han crecido sin amor, son educados y serviciales pero no tienen amor. Puede ser también que cuando llegue el momento en que debas prestarnos poder para protegernos, ellos no te agradezcan por todas las cosas maravillosas que harás por ellos, pero en el fondo te tendrán estima y respeto como si fueras un hermano nuestro ¿Entiendes, Judar? Por ningún motivo los pierdas de vista, por ningún motivo los odies._

 _Judar asintió, esperanzado de encajar entre ellos._

Mentiroso.

* * *

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como la pus de una llaga, el cuerpo se arqueó hasta que se irguió sudoroso sobre las sábanas de la cama. La garganta la tenía seca de tantos jadeos que había proferido mientras dormía ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Intentó acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad que engullía la habitación salvo por el ventanal del lado izquierdo con vista a la isla. De no ser por aquélla abertura en las paredes, todo sería penumbra. Jadeante miró a todos lados como un gato enjaulado esperando para el momento en que tuviera que atacar. Algunos cabellos azabache le taparon la visión por unos segundos; tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la trenza que normalmente utilizaba se había deshecho por completo. ¿Cuánto magoi había perdido que ni siquiera podía mantener su peinado?

—¿Te duele menos la cabeza sin ese pesado peinado? —asustado escuchó la voz sobria resbalar indistintamente por las paredes hasta dar con el portador. Frente al ventanal sentado en los azulejos en una pose descuidada, había girado a mirarle con el cabello cayéndole en cascada por los hombros, la mirada enigmática no mostraba rastro alguno de preocupación por él, era falso, era todo la necesidad de parecer el santo de la historia. Renuente, Judar se movió entre la suave tela que le apresaba, berreando entre sus labios sin fuerza alguna; fue cuando intentó levantarse de la cómoda posición que un mareo abrasador le atenazó el cuerpo y lo hizo casi irse de bruces al piso—. No creo que debas esforzarte de esa manera. —le recordó el rey y creador de la SSA, bajando la pierna en su descuidada pose para caminar y llegar a su lado. Judar había mantenido la cabeza gacha, regulando la respiración y un par de dedos enjoyados hicieron que alzara con delicadeza el mentón.

Le observó allí tan alto como era siendo él el que estuviera sentado sobre el futón. El tacto de los dedos cambió por los nudillos y el frío metal de los anillos que le erizó la mejilla. Viajó trazando un camino sinuoso por los contornos de la piel hasta el hueso de la mandíbula y finalmente terminó pasándole los rebeldes rizos tras la oreja. Tan agotado como se encontraba, el magi no se movió un ápice, consumido por un impulso casi suicida, entrecerró los ojos con derecho de goce tras la sencilla caricia. El rey retiró su mano como si el contacto le hubiera quemado, antes de fruncir el ceño de manera estoica, quedándose allí como una estatua de terracota.

Sinbad lo sabía. Judar era como tocar terciopelo; engañosamente suave al tacto.

Esa docilidad que le presentaba no podía traer nada bueno; el rey no era estúpido. Podría ser descuidado y deseducado para pasarla bien a los lugares donde iba, pero no se le escapa nada nunca. Y allí donde Judar lo observaba entre su gravedad lacónica y el letargo, él se dio cuenta de que ocultaba más cosas que los siete mares juntos. Incluso se dio cuenta cuando el menor se removió con inquietud en la cama susurrando cosas a los dioses del sueño que parecían no querer ceder ni darle tregua; pero Judar era obstinado, y su orgullo era tan grande y espeso como su cabello; podía casi palparse condensado a su alrededor como una neblina que los envolvía a todos apenas el magi hablaba.

A Judar la garganta se le secó una vez más, pero fue incapaz de pedir algo, menos a ese sujeto frente a él, se negaba rotundamente a rogarle por algo. Ofuscado se removió en su lugar y simplemente volvió a su lugar en la cama, desenmarañando las hebras negras que caían en cascada por su espalda. Odiaba el cabello suelto porque apenas lo tocaba, ya se había enredado completo. No lo observó, de hecho no observó otra cosa en la habitación que no fueran sus propias rodillas. El sueño no tenía piedad de su mente y cuerpo cansados, la sangre se había cuajado bajo los grilletes y no pudo importarle menos morir de una infección: si dejaba de respirar estaría agradecido.

Sinbad hizo un ruido casi animal, como si graznara y resuelto se metió en la cama a su lado, girándose para darle la espalda. Judar no comentó nada, pero Sinbad sintió cuando el peso del chico cayó sobre el colchón sin gracia ni elegancia, con los labios entreabiertos y las manos sosteniendo parte de los largos cabellos. Otro tanto se le acumuló en las mejillas cubriendo parcialmente su rostro. Tras girarse un poco en su lugar, el rey le retiró de nuevo el suave cabello del rostro, mientras lo observaba con la tenue luz que se colaba entre la celosía del ventanal. Incapaz de continuar de ese modo, ofuscado se giró tras peinarle y apretó sus ojos con fuerza. De ninguna manera iba a caer preso de las tentaciones que le laceraban la carne.

Él no era así, se repitió como mantra mientras los dientes le chasqueaban unos contra otros por la presión ejercida bajo los labios. Odiaba esos rastros de debilidad que se formaban en su cuerpo cuando la noche y el firmamento se extendían sobre él. El vientre del palacio rugió con voces de ultratumba susurrándole depravaciones al oído cuando los dedos enjoyados recorrían el cabello suelto. Las hebras se perdían funestas en la oscuridad de la habitación contrastando con la seda rojiza de las sábanas; el olor era el mismo: durazno. Y gozosamente sonrió de manera perezosa allí observándolo.

 _Quieres su vida._

 _Quieres el olor._

 _Qui-_

 _Yluegoquieresdestrozarlohastaqueloshuesosselehaganpolvo._

Sacudiendo la cabeza como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica, retiró la mano de su mejilla descuidadamente. La cabeza cayó pesada sobre los almohadones con una exhalación pesada salida desde lo profundo de su ser. Sinbad admiró el rostro definido y las hebras azabache que le envolvían como un manto de plumas. Judar se desmelenaba en un huracán de alas de cuervo añejo y ojos de botones de sangre sin un traje digno de portarlos. Descuidado el magi dejaba que el suyo circunvalara por su piel de cal removiéndose sin un punto fijo por destapar o cubrir. Las piernas largas se fueron desnudando por sí solas junto a los huesos de la cadera por los movimientos en sueños del menor. Allí donde Sinbad había perdido el sueño por completo, la mirada viperina como la del cazador se dedicó a inspeccionar con recelo la piel pulcra. Apoyándose en su codo sobre el colchón, se acercó a él para observar los pies pequeños y delgados junto a la pantorrilla descubierta y, así mismo, descubrir un par de pesadillas en la piel.

Las estrías plateadas corrían y venían sin tregua ni paz sobre la piel mallugadas de esas piernas delgadas. Era capaz de verlas incluso con la escasa iluminación de las antorchas tras el ventanal. La carne mallugada tembló bajo su tacto y los ojos viajaron veloces al rostro que sólo frunció el ceño. Las yemas tocaron con nervio y morbo acuciante la piel de leche y las irregularidades que poseían como banderas de un territorio sin conquistar. Contuvo el aliento por una incisión grande en la carne que le partía la pantorrilla en dos desde la parte trasera de la rodilla hasta el talón. Los dedos acariciaron con un terror cósmico lo grande de la herida ahora lacerada e inocente que descansaba junto a sus hijas en las piernas del magi de la creación. Judar era el dolor encarnado, era la raíz viva de la melancolía y el rey como hombre necesitado de paz, aún en contra de su propia valía (o raciocino) se acercó, estrecho y despreocupado a las piernas. Con el ceño fruncido por el dolor como si las heridas estuvieran en su corazón y no en la piel que no le pertenecía, recargó su mejilla caliente en la piel fría de la pantorrilla desnuda. Giró unos milímetros, y fue bajando, lento, suave como el maullido de una cría de gato hasta que los labios se encontraron con el corazón del pie.

Los labios trazaron una senda caliente de besos que se regaron por la carne olvidada que se estremecía por el contacto; Judar no se despertó, probablemente estaba ardiendo en fiebre o su cuerpo no asimilaba la pérdida de magoi que había tenido. Él quiso quedarse en esa posición toda la noche; pegando los labios a su tobillo y piernas de carretera. Exhalando con fuerza se obligó a cerrar los ojos y su mente tras ese descubrimiento. No sabía si estaba preparado para ver la otra pierna o sus muslos. Cuando el magi le dio la vuelta en sueños le escuchó susurrar nombres venidos indistintamente del pecado que poseía por labios antes de él echarse como un costal de papas sobre el colchón sin gracia.

Había sido demasiado para él; y el Dios, aunque omnisciente, ocasionalmente necesitaba sus momentos de descanso en la inconsciencia viajando sin vuelta.

 _Kouen_

 _Hakuyuu_

 _(y quieres gritar_

Luego el cariño y el sosiego.

 _Hakuryuu_

 _Sinbad._

 _en sus ojos apagados hay un eterno castigo)._

Y Sinbad no pudo volver a cerrar los ojos esa noche.


	3. Zepar

**Capítulo dos:** Rinen no taigen mure wo hazure kami ni somuku. _I'll be a brain-dead god._ _  
_ _  
_( _La personificación del ideal se separa de la multitud y va en contra de Dios._ Seré un dios descerebrado )

 ** _»_** DOGMA _— The gazettE._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Claramente es por la pérdida de magoi.

—Nee~ si Yamu y yo no hubiéramos estado allí, tampoco le creeríamos a Sinbad la cantidad de magoi que esa cadena le hace perder.

—Y aunque sea un magi, no sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva con ella puesta o qué tanto le habrá torturado Kouen.

—Hay algo que aún no me queda muy claro. —Ja'far, por supuesto disconforme con la realidad, alzó un poco la voz en aquélla mesa redonda que habían hecho los ocho generales, el magi peli-azul, Alíbabá, Morgiana y Sinbad—. ¿Por qué el imperio Kou cedería a Judar como si nada? ¿Y la Organización?

Hubo un silencio en la habitación que se volvió denso, lo cierto es que Sinbad tampoco sabía de razones y las únicas en las que había pensado habían terminado por parecerle irrisorias. Con el mentón apoyado en sus palmas, se quedó unos minutos más en silencio barajeando una respuesta a la evidente desconfianza de Ja'far. No es que le culpara, después de todo había vuelto en la mitad de la noche sin el culpable de una masacre y un magi oscuro moribundo en manos.

Todos habían guardado silencio en la habitación porque nadie nunca se imaginó ni en sus sueños más lejanos y extraños que terminarían compartiendo habitaciones con un oráculo que en el pasado había intentado matar a los presentes. Ja'far sí lo había soñado, en una pesadilla claramente. —No lo sabemos. —fue la contestación seca que dio Sinbad a las palabras del albino sentado al otro extremo de la mesa—. Pero de todos modos, no puede irse hasta que nos dé respuestas, todos vimos el rukh negro, y hasta hoy no hay nadie más que haya logrado burlar la barrera que no sea él.

Él, por supuesto, evitó contar las palabras amargas que el magi oscuro le había escupido en el barco.

No es que no confiara en los demás, es que confiaba en Judar y eso despertaría una cierta tensión entre sus generales y allegados, comenzando por Ja'far y Alíbabá. Quizá el oriundo del reino de Balbadd no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Ja'far sí lo haría y lo cierto es que Sinbad estaba tan desesperado de respuestas como sus subordinados. Se prometió a sí mismo cambiar el mundo con sus propias manos sin derramar sangre inocente y sentía muy en el fondo de su alma, que no estaba cumpliendo con lo que había dicho una vez cuando chico.

—Sin…

—Cuando llegó, he creído mencionar que no lo mataría. Es inocente hasta probar lo contrario, claramente tenemos una ventaja al mantenerlo en éste lugar. No hay discusión de esto.

Y todos mandaron a callar.

* * *

El zángano de los Siete Mares.

¿Cómo podríamos comenzar por describir a Sinbad?

Claramente podemos mencionar a alguien que ha caído en la depravación y con una fuerte sed de posesión, no sólo de tesoros, posesión a nivel ideales y humanidad. Entre los pasillos del palacio de Sindria las paredes tenían secretos de éste rey que morían por ser contados. El maestro de las manipulaciones y palabras que endulzaban oídos. No resultaba reto alguno engañar al magi del imperio Kou como en su tiempo había manipulado a Kougyoku.

En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿n mo?

Al cuarto día de hospedaje del magi oscuro, Morgiana caminaba entre los pasillos del palacio y escuchaba a las paredes susurrarle cosas en los oídos. Les escuchaba hablar de Sinbad y la guerra, la depravación, Aladdin y Hakuryuu. Cuando tocó a la puerta de la habitación del magi, él no contestó pero ella no esperó un segundo antes de entrar con una jarra de agua en manos.

Al principio cuando sus pies descalzos se toparon con el alfombrado no habló, sólo hasta que vio al peli-negro observar a través de las cortinas con la cadena atada de un extremo de la pared, aunque ésta no desprendía el brillo plateado que Sharkkan había mencionado y quizá tuvo un deseo morboso de verlo, estaba lacerando la piel del cuello del peli-negro. Los grilletes de las muñecas y los tobillos no eran menos, podía ver un par de trozos de pellejos que se conectaban al encarnado róseo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Morgiana se acercó ligeramente titubeante a ofrecerle una copa con agua al magi. Él giró su mirada color sangre a la peli-rosa y notó la dureza de sus ojos, esa expresión vacía que tenía le hizo darse cuenta en ese instante que era ella a quien Hakuryuu mencionaba entre sueños. Tomó la copa aunque no agradeció por ello. No es que hubiera muchos modales en su vida y tampoco es que le importara demasiado aquello.

—Sinbad me ha mandado a ver si ha despertado.

—Pues que arrastre su trasero aquí a comprobarlo por él mismo.

—Él… está hablando con las familias afectadas por la masacre.

Judar no le creyó.

Se tomó el agua de un solo golpe y no emitió mayores palabras, incómodo removió su pie pero tampoco hizo sonido alguno por que la carne le escocía con el toque del metal húmedo por su sangre. Morgiana observó en silencio los gestos del oji-escarlata que tenía fama de parlanchín ¿Podían las cadenas de la esclavitud haber sellado su cómica forma de ser?

Morgiana lo sabía.

Hubo una vez en la que la oscuridad se comió al sol, y Morgiana nunca volvió a tener luz. —Yo… sé lo que siente. —le dijo en un tono muy suave, apenas moviendo los labios con la cabeza gacha y Judar casi tuvo que adivinar sus palabras—. Vivir bajo cadenas… se trata de una sed horrible y un hambre que te consume las entrañas.

—Hn, he escuchado de tus años de esclavitud, chica fanalis.

—Y entonces las personas que estamos bajo cadenas vivimos en soledad, no es que nos importe… Pero hay veces cuando pasamos por el mercado llevando el cargamento de nuestros amos, que sentimos una envidia retorcida de aquéllos que pueden pasar por encima de nosotros sin cadenas.

Judar guardó silencio con una mirada perdida en la nada y desoyendo a sus extremidades, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando la chica tomó un de los grilletes y lo rompió entre sus manos lo suficiente para que sus tobillos masacrados tuvieran un respiro. Impresionado por su fuerza en primera instancia, no atinó a agradecer por que le quitaran ese peso de las carnes aunque el impulso de hacerlo le llenó el pecho.

Ese día Morgiana no supo por que quebró los grilletes de Judar. Pero se dijo a sí misma que ni siquiera Judar, por más que maldijera su destino, merecía vivir bajo cadenas. Ninguna persona merecía que el sol fuera devorado por la oscuridad. Porque ella vivió muchos años sin sol hasta que un día de la nada, Alíbabá con sus cabellos rubios le trajo el sol.

Y desde ese entonces no ha mirado atrás.

—Seguramente Sinbad querrá hablar con usted… —volvió a su posición arisca frente a él, como si estuviera caminando en un laberinto lleno de espinas—. No puedo romper la cadena, no hay manera de tocarla sin dañarlo a usted…

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No tendrás problemas con ese rey estúpido después?

—Quién sabe… —la verdad era esa, Morgiana no sabía si Sinbad se enojaría con ella por romper los grilletes o intentar romper la cadena—. Pero Sinbad no sabe lo que es vivir bajo cadenas, en cambio yo sé lo que se siente que no quede nada más en el mundo, ni la amabilidad ni el cariño de las personas.

—¿Qué es lo que te motiva a seguir adelante, chica fanalis?

Morgiana guardó silencio unos segundos cuando escuchó unas pisadas firmes acercarse por el pasillo. Titubeó.

—Quizás… eso. Encontrar un motivo por el cuál seguir ayudando a Alíbabá y Aladdin en todo lo que pueda. Sinbad no cree que usted sea culpable hasta probarlo… Quizás es eso lo que nos impulsa a todos: la esperanza de encontrar respuestas al motivo por el cuál nacemos.

Esperanza, nunca hubo algo como eso en la vida de Judar.

Un par de minutos más tarde Sinbad entró en la habitación y Morgiana desapareció en el pasillo con una mirada cálida hacia el magi oscuro. No hubo palabras y el dolor en sus extremidades no se sosegó, de hecho la sangre pareció gotear con mucha más potencia cuando la mirada ámbar del rey se posó en su carne curtida, esa mirada descarnada que golpeaba sus órganos y parecía perforarle el cuerpo.

—Es una buena chica.

Pero Judar no respondió.

Se quedó sentado en la misma cama observando al exterior el cielo limpio y despejado de Sindria. Sinbad no le forzó a hablar y a cambio se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama cruzando una pierna sobre la otra de manera elegante. —Hace un buen día ¿Qué te parece dar un paseo por las calles?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sinbad calló unos segundos antes de sonreír de manera ladina.

—Sí creo que eres el culpable de la masacre.

—No tengo intenciones de acabar con alguien que no sea contigo.

—Entonces tampoco entiendo por qué has dicho que fuiste tú.

—Prefiero hacerte creer a ti y a tus lacras que fui yo quien asesinó a tu gente para que jales esta cadena, antes de seguir bajo órdenes de Kouen.

—Pero no me estás haciendo creer nada.

Sinbad sonrió de manera desdeñosa por el mohín que Judar hizo a continuación, cada cabeza es un mar de pensamientos, pero la cabeza del magi oscuro parecía ser los siete mares en conjunto colisionando entre ellos. El rostro de Judar no mostraba reacción aparente y las preguntas de nuevo asechaban la mente de Sinbad. Enajenado a la situación quiso buscar una respuesta por sí mismo en la mañana y no la encontró. Quizá lo que le hizo querer buscarlas con más ahínco fueron las palabras de Morgiana: _Yo sé lo que es vivir bajo cadenas, se trata de una sed horrible y un hambre que te consume las entrañas._

 _Sinbad no sabe lo que es vivir bajo cadenas._

Oh sí, una vez vivió esclavo de sus propios pesares y lo recordaba con claridad. No de una manera literal, pero a diferencia de las cadenas de la esclavitud como las que había portado Morgiana, la mente de los hombres era la que los volvía completamente libres o esclavos. Sinbad una vez fue esclavo de su mente engañada y débil, nunca debió haberlo hecho pero siempre se culpó por la muerte de su madre y el amor de su corazón se volvió odio por la guerra cuando su padre jamás volvió.

—Bueh~ levántate, iremos a dar un paseo por el mercado.

—¿Ah? —Judar alzó la vista cuando Sinbad ya estaba de pie con su imponente presencia ofreciéndole una mano—. ¿He escuchado bien, rey idiota? ¿Quieres que vaya a dar un paseo contigo al mercado donde hay personas que han perdido a sus familias?

—Ajá. —la sonrisa de Sinbad le pareció por mucho más abrasadora que el propio sol—. Las personas de mi tierra han sido llamadas y les he dicho que estamos buscando al culpable, fue una zona del reino en particular, cerca donde la barrera se une con el mar pero… Aun así, llevas cuatro días aquí.

—¿No se supone que sea así?

Sinbad vio la insinuación de Judar y su rostro se mostró arisco, con el ceño terriblemente fruncido ante la vaga acusación que el oji-escarlata hizo de él.

—Así que creías que te tenía como esclavo…

—Yo no dije eso, rey idiota.

—Lo has insinuado, déjame decirte que con esa cadena en el cuello no representas amenaza alguna, Judar. —Bueno, probablemente sí, pero Sinbad no midió sus palabras tampoco—. Si quisiera tratarte como un esclavo no te habría dejado entrar en mi palacio o permitido tomar de mi agua.

El tono de voz hosco y frío logró que Judar se estremeciera en la cama. Esa no era la voz de Sinbad… Ese no parecía ser el Sinbad del aura imperturbable que él conocía. El rostro anguloso del rey no se transfiguró, pero la actitud intrínseca pareció haberse esfumado con el presuroso discurso de su aparente insinuación de esclavismo.

—A pesar del tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, aún crees que no sé nada de ti, Sinbad. —el rostro del magi oscuro se ocultó tras los cabellos azabache, apretando las manos en puño sobre la cama—. Si quisieras encontrar al culpable ya lo habrías hecho y le habrías dado un espectáculo a tu gente. Si yo hubiera querido insinuar que me esclavizaste, estaría tirando de la cadena hasta verme tan miserable como uno.

Oh, allí estaban esas ácidas palabras otra vez.

—Podemos tomarlo como un error de ambos ¿qué te parece? —y Sinbad volvió a ser el hombre de arrolladora aura masculina y sonrisa deslumbrante.

Falsedad...

 _Un rey consigue prestigio y amor de su reino sólo cuando es falso._

Judar no caería, pero asintió a sus palabras luego de bajar la mirada, ligeramente amedrentado. Entonces se levantó, aunque la cadena le impidió caminar. Entrecerró un ojo por el dolor en el cuello y Sinbad se acercó sin trastabillar hasta quitar el mecanismo que la atoraba a la pared. El sonido pesado del metal cayendo al alfombrado de la estancia no hizo mella en ninguno de los dos, pero Judar lo agradeció porque su cuello tenía un respiro.

—¿Aún te queda magoi con eso en el cuello?

—Sobrevivo.

—Quiero escuchar la historia tras esa cadena.

Y de esa manera, ambos partieron al mercado.

* * *

La brisa salada del mar oscilaba sobre los puestos del mercado en el medio día. El suelo empedrado se sintió frío en los pies desnudos de Judar, aunque no se comparó con las miradas asesinas de los demás. La sangre no había parado de brotar, pero Sinbad no había ofrecido ayuda a su carne o curaciones así que él no las pidió.

Sindria, otra vez.

Y la sensación de familiaridad no era agradable para nada.

Había asistido por muchos años: destrucción, odio, fiestas, y finalmente una aparente masacre. Y la verdad no le sorprendió ser el espectáculo de unas miradas rencorosas y miedo, como si hubiera estado allí antes y hubiera asesinado a quinientas personas frente a los demás. Como si ser el oráculo de un imperio enemigo y un magi de la creación fuera signo de desprecio y no de admiración. Era así la mayoría de las veces a cualquier lugar que fuera, no era la primera vez que las personas por más felices que fueran, le veían a él como si trajera las siete plagas de Egipto o las enfermedades incurables. Claro que esto fue hasta que unos niños se toparon contra sus pantalones holgados y una niña cayó a sus pies descalzos. Niños regordetes que no pasaban de unos siete años en edad, la niña tenía los ojos de color magenta y le hizo olvidar las palabras de Sinbad acerca de zonas de su pueblo y las miradas enfermas de las personas que pasaban cerca de él. Tomó a la niña por debajo de los brazos y la alzó del piso, sacudiendo el vestidito que llevaba. Kougyoku en un tiempo también fue así y Hakuryuu de la misma manera…

Fue el niño quien se acercó a él, y su sonrisa sin dos dientes hizo que Judar también sonriera, tomó una de las manos de la niña y se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella, parecía que todos a su alrededor habían guardado silencio; besó la palma que tenía un pequeño raspón por el golpe y al niño le acarició el cabello. —Las niñas con raspones no se ven b...

Pero no pudo terminar sus palabras cuando la madre de ambos niños se acercó a él y los retiró de su lado haciendo que trastabillara por la posición y cayera al suelo de sentón. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con los niños alzando una mano hacia donde él estaba y a la madre arrastrándolos casi a jalones de su lado en el mercado. Judar sabía que los niños no tenían la culpa y les sonrió son suavidad despidiéndose con una mano, cuando los niños se perdieron por una esquina él volvió a bajar la vista.

 _ **¿Por qué te levantas? ¿Por qué luchas? ¿Por Sinbad, por el mundo? Escucha: un día tus compañeros te traicionarán. Y el amor por el mundo se convertirá en odio.**_

Sinbad en silencio observó los gestos de Judar con los niños.

Evitó interrumpir la escena y francamente sí, se sorprendió cuando el magi oscuro besó la palma herida de la niña. En el fondo Sinbad deseaba creer que Judar no era una mala persona, le parecía haber escuchado alguna vez a Aladdin decir que Judar era una víctima de las circunstancias. Él mismo se había aferrado a esa idea un par de veces en el pasado aunque no estaba seguro, con Judar no se estaba seguro nunca, primero comienza a llorar frente a ti diciendo que Al-thamen asesinó a su familia y luego se ríe de tus intenciones.

Por eso cuando le vio besar la mano de la niña, inclusive le pareció ver rukh blancos a su alrededor. Claramente todo era producto de su imaginación pero cuando terminó en el suelo, la máscara de fría hostilidad y burla que portaba siempre volvió a aparecer junto con todo ese rencor y aura pesada. Con sigilo, se acercó a él y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. —¿Todo bien por allá abajo?

Judar no aceptó la mano, simplemente se levantó de su lugar en un pequeño brinco y se sacudió los pantalones oscuros con la cabeza gacha. No es que realmente le importara, siempre había rencor y desprecio para su persona, pero quizá fue el aire de Sindria o la misericordia de Sinbad la que le hicieron darse cuenta que esto ya no era el imperio Kou, tampoco era Al-thamen, ahora estaba en un lugar peor, en uno mucho más aterrador y donde no tenía lugar, donde más allá de la cadena en su cuello, era esclavo del dolor y la destrucción que había azotado a una nación tan amada y que a él le producía asco, _porque no era suya_.

* * *

—Creo que debes descansar ésta noche. Pero espero respuestas, Judar.

Sinbad habló de manera firme en el marco de la puerta de la habitación cedida al magi en la torre Morada Leo. Judar sólo caminó un par de pasos hasta estar completamente dentro y giró a encararle hecho una masa iracunda de enojo.

—¡Ya basta, imbécil! —escupió con rabia, sintiendo los humores y los jugos gástricos hacer colisión en su estómago—. ¡No estoy convaleciente ni me estoy muriendo! ¡Deja de tratarme como a una de tus jodidas doncellas, estoy perfectamente entero, y en el momento que me quiten ésta maldita cadena haré polvo tus huesos! Escúchame bien Sinbad… Tú no lo entiendes...

Judar bajó la cabeza completamente agotado, aparentemente la cadena robaba algo más que su magoi, sentía que todo le daba vueltas apenas alzaba un poco la voz.

—Judar…

—Tú no lo sabes… Tú no sabes lo que es vivir en la oscuridad. No sabes lo que se siente que la gente te mire con asco, como si la carne se te cayera a pedazos ni sabes lo que es escuchar palabras hirientes para tu persona. No sabes lo que es que pisoteen tu cuerpo y te arrastren sobre mierda mientras todos te miran en algarabía. —tomó aire completamente exaltado, alzando el rostro cubierto de lágrimas vírgenes—. No sabes lo que es ansiar luz, no sabes lo que es vivir sin sol, lo que es vivir encadenado a una vida que no querías, no lo sabes porque siempre tuviste oportunidad de elegir lo que deseabas…

Dando grandes bocanadas de aire, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de cada una de sus vivencias hostiles y el amargo sabor a hiel le invadió la boca.

 _¡Déjame, me está-estás lastimando!_

 _Eres nuestro, pedazo de puta…_

 _¡Ba—Basta!_

 _Algún día me lo vas a agradecer, Judar._

—No sabes lo que se siente ser tratado como un cerdo para el matadero… Lo que se siente usar ésta vestimenta. —señaló, de nuevo con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba en esos momentos—. Los comentarios, las burlas, el dolor en las extremidades y los azotes.

—Pensé que te gustaba tu ropa…

Judar pensó que Sinbad no podía ser más idiota. Agitado, se sentó en la cama antes de caer en el piso, la cadena estaba brillando de nueva cuenta y el dolor en sus órganos internos era demasiado. —El imperio Kou no quería un oráculo flojo, era la mejor forma de darse cuenta día y noche si realmente estaba haciendo los ejercicios o estaba rindiendo fruto el entrenamiento. Te hace sentir sucio, como si fueras oro que pasa de mano a mano, engrasándote y jodiéndote la existencia. No, su real tonteza, no tengo nada en contra de mi atuendo pero sólo me recuerda lo que soy: un objeto de uso valioso que no se preocuparon en tirar cuando dejó de funcionar.

Sinbad permaneció en silencio por exactamente tres minutos hasta que le pidió a uno de los guardias de la sala algo que Judar no alcanzó a escuchar y éste se perdió de su campo visual. —¿Dejaste de funcionar?

Judar agitó la mano, secándose las lágrimas con más fuerza de la debida, antes de que sus ojos inyectados en sangre sólo giraron a observarle como mil fuegos ardiendo dentro de ellos. —¿Por qué no sólo me preguntas lo que quieres saber de tu pueblo?

—¿Quién mató a mis quinientos hombres?

—No lo sé, esa noche yo no salí del palacio.

—Ya, y suponiendo que te creo, Judar ¿El rukh negro?

—Hoy día cualquier cosa puede tener rukh negro, hasta tú, rey de los siete mares…

Pero la acusación no pudo seguir cuando el guardia llamó a Sinbad y le entregó una túnica de color crema con cuello color jade. Entonces cuando Sinbad agradeció, se acercó con una media sonrisa a Judar completamente confiado, extendiéndole la túnica que utilizaban sus ocho generales. Judar lo observó como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza y pidió una explicación.

—Te doy libertad.

—¿Ah?

—Dijiste que tu ropaje te recordaba a la esclavitud de la Organización y el imperio Kou ¿no? Te ofrezco ropa, puedes quemar la tuya, desgarrarla o ahorcarte con ella si quieres, si eso te trae libertad.

Allí estaba de nuevo, Judar apretó tanto los puños y trabó los dientes bajo sus labios que colérico se levantó de la cama donde se había sentado y aventó la túnica que Sinbad tenía en manos, estaba por volverse loco.

—¡NO QUIERO TU MALDITA MISERICORDIA, SINBAD!

Sinbad se quedó callado de nueva cuenta, con los ojos muy abiertos, observando a Judar tambalearse ante el destello plateado.

—No necesito tu maldita lástima… No necesito la falsedad con la que te diriges a tu pueblo y tampoco necesito el prestigio que tienes por tus mentiras.

—Eso es un poco duro de tu parte, Judar.

—Pero no puedes dejarme mentir.

Silencio.

Siete minutos después, Sinbad se sentó en la cama junto a él y le hizo quedarse en la misma posición, iba a tener un dolor de cabeza espantoso con tanto grito del magi. —Sólo necesito tus respuestas, Judar… Eres el único que puede ayudarme.

—¿Por qué habría de ayudarte, específicamente a ti?

—Porque por lo que me has dicho, no tenías intención de atacar Sindria.

—Eso no cambia nada, pude atacar a tu mugriento pueblo para acabar contigo.

—También has dicho que eres un objeto de uso valioso para Kouen y Al-thamen ¿Qué pasa si ya te han botado? Ellos creen que yo te asesinaré por matar a quinientas personas de mi pueblo ¿Y si no lo hago qué vas a hacer cuando encontremos al responsable?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia en todo caso ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—Quizás estoy considerando aceptarte como mi magi.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Judar no dio crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban y comenzó a negar de manera frenética con su cabeza. —Estás loco, rey de los siete mares, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—¿Te estás retractando ahora que yo consideraré la idea?

—No voy a caer en tu trampa, Sinbad.

El peli-morado dio un gran, realmente gran suspiro cuando le escuchó decir aquello. —¿Sabes? Me gustaría que durante tu estadía, dejaras de desconfiar tanto, que por lo menos dejaras de pensar que trato de burlarme de ti todo el tiempo o que mis palabras no son reales, comienzas a sonar como Ja'far.

Oh, allí estaba, había dado en el clavo.

Judar se enfureció tanto que las mejillas y orejas se le pusieron rojas del coraje y se levantó de la cama tomando con rabia la ropa que había tirado. —Debes saber, pedazo de idiota. —comenzó, mientras se quitaba el manto de los hombros y Sinbad notaba por primera vez que no llevaba esas pesadas joyas doradas—. Que te vas a arrepentir de esto—. Paró unos segundos a tomar aire agitado de nuevo, antes de retirarse el top negro del torso y quedar semi-desnudo frente a Sinbad.

¿Dónde había quedado la inocencia de Judar, esa que presentó en la plaza con los niños e hizo que su estómago revoloteara?

—Que **no** hago esto por ti, lo hago por interés propio y porque **odio** que me acusen de algo que no he hecho. —le dijo, para finalmente quitarse el pantalón holgado y quedar completamente desnudo frente a Sinbad. La mirada enferma con la que el rey le observó fue pasada por alto, Judar no tenía nada que esconder de su propia complexión y no se sentía mal con su cuerpo. Excepto claro, porque Sinbad jamás había notado aquéllas estrías plateadas que viajaban por la carne desde los huesos de la cadera hasta los tobillos. Una a una se enfilaban en la piel de cal como si esperaran un premio.

Los músculos brillaron debajo de la luz y Sinbad reprimió un impulso animal que azotó a su cuerpo con tenacidad. Judar seguía siendo inocente, él no comprendía esa aura arrolladoramente sexual que desprendía. No era con intención y eso era claro, nadie en su sano juicio se desvestiría completo frente a Sinbad si deseaba salir caminando de la alcoba. La túnica resbaló por la piel brillosa y blanca del magi oscuro, cubrió esos hombros y brazos masculinos. Luego las piernas se cubrieron casi por completo y el torso trabajado fue lo que quedó descubierto de manera descuidada.

Judar ató los extremos del cinturón para que la túnica se cerrara en torno a su cuerpo y entonces así, completamente desaliñado con esa túnica que dejó que Sinbad saboreara su pezón izquierdo entre los dientes, el magi se acercó de nueva cuenta al rey de los siete mares rígido sobre la cama, sin emitir palabra extendió su palma al de ojos ámbar y luego subió una de sus piernas a la cama a un lado de la pierna izquierda del rey, como si le estuviera apresando para que no escapara de aquello. Sinbad se deleitó en silencio con la túnica que acarició el muslo con músculos suaves y que quedó descubierto sobre la cama.

De repente se imaginó a su propia lengua paseando por el camino que trazó la tela por esa piel inmaculada, deseó que Judar se quitara esa túnica para él. Pero el brote de deseo duró poco cuando recordó las lágrimas vírgenes del magi oscuro y sus pesadas palabras. Alguna historia estaba detrás de esa cadena, una que Judar no le contaría sólo por que sí. Y cuando apretó la mano del magi en señal de trato, se dijo a sí mismo que descubriría aquéllas marcas sobre la piel del menor, las besaría y se encargaría de que Judar tuviera libertad, destaparía los secretos de la cadena y encontraría al culpable de la masacre de su pueblo.

—Trato hecho, Judar.


	4. Fur fur

**Capítulo tres:** Please die, die before I die.

( _Por favor muérete, muérete antes de que yo me muera_ )

 _ **»**_ UGLY _— The gazettE._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

El rukh de Judar parecía volverse blanco en costas de Sindria. La oscuridad cernida sobre su mente lograba menguarse cuando paseaba por los barrios turísticos o el bazar, dos noches más habían pasado mientras buscaban Sinbad, Yamu y él al responsable de la masacre del reino. La túnica crema y jade que le había dado Sinbad parecía hacer efecto sobre las personas como si echara sobre la ciudad una capa de ilusión; le resultaba ridículo sentirse tan bien en un lugar que no le correspondía, _que no era su hogar_.

No es que de verdad tuviera un hogar, pero aquí a veces le daba un poco de vergüenza tomarse tantas libertades como lo hacía en Kou, siempre fue cínico y no le importó lo que pensaran de él realmente; pero la gente aquí no era cínica, el cielo estaba despejado y no había un solo tramo sin plantas o agua salada y Sol. Todos parecían vivir en armonía, había rukh blanco y rosa por doquier, incluso hasta creía haber visto un poco de rukh lila entre los cultivos. Parecía que todos hablaban bien con él, excepto ese albino que siempre andaba tras Sinbad: Ja'far. Sin embargo tampoco es que pasara mucho tiempo entre las torres del palacio, más bien intentaba no aparecerse por esos lugares por periodos prolongados, de vez en cuando hablaba con Morgiana ya que ellos dos eran los únicos que residían como huéspedes en Sindria por ese momento, el enano pervertido y el rubio estaban de viaje en Balbadd y llegarían para la noche.

Siete noches desde que pisó tierras de Sinbad, siete noches desde que había utilizado esa túnica y la aparente libertad que el rey le proporcionaba. En éste momento Yamu, Sinbad y él se encontraban camino al lugar de los acontecimientos en el área urbana del sur, la que conectaba justamente con el mar. Sinbad le había dado un par de zapatillas como las que usaba él porque sus tobillos continuaban lastimados de los grilletes aunque Judar terminó por quitárselos una vez que llegó al área urbana. Era demasiado incómodo para alguien como él quien no estaba ni asomándose acostumbrado a andar por la vida con los pies cubiertos. Con las manos metidas entre las grandes mangas de su túnica crema y jade Judar caminó justo a un lado de la maga, sonriendo por un par de cosas que ella decía acerca del rukh blanco y el negro, aparentemente emocionada de poder hablar con un magi que sí sabía de rukh y la creación (Aladdin aún era muy pequeño y parecía no entenderlo). Sinbad iba a la cabeza y parecía resquebrajar las piedras del suelo con cada caminar aunque su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar los hogares de las personas, Judar recordó al Sinbad pequeño, ese al que los menores se le acercaban y era tan querido.

Ahora era un poco diferente pero seguía siendo tan querido como al principio.

¿Sería su voz?

¿Sería el sonido armónico que parecían hacer sus pasos sobre el suelo empedrado?

—Nee, onee-chan~ —Judar detuvo sus pasos cuando una manita jaló de su túnica y le hizo retroceder. Giró el rostro encontró a una pequeña niña de ojos grandes y tan azules como el mar, cabello corto y negro, algo dentro de él ardió con fuerza haciéndole ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella para cargarla sobre su regazo, volviéndose a la madre—. Oiga, iremos allá, no tardamos—. Judar pudo comprobar que era obra de la túnica que la señora asintiera y le dijera a la niña que no fuera a molestar al rey, Judar tuvo que rodar los ojos una vez que reanudó el paso hasta donde estaban Yamu y Sinbad. El peli-morado observó por el rabillo del ojo al oji-escarlata hablando con la pequeña niña, parecía tan animado a pesar de que la cadena estaba brillando. ¿Acaso no debería estar muriéndose de dolor en ese instante?

Removió inquieto su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas en las que estaba pensado, Yamu y él se adelantaron al lugar de los hechos, era justo entre las últimas casas donde la arena del mar comenzaba y luego la barrera cubría las costas: invisible para los humanos pero no para él, frunció el ceño con dolor luego de haber cargado a la niña en sus brazos ese pequeño trayecto; estaba debilitándose y no podía permitirlo ahora que había una razón para utilizar sus poderes.

—Aquí es donde aparecieron las quinientas personas. —Judar giró la vista al rey que hablaba y Yamu que veía la barrera—. Como Yamu y los magos del reino no sabían de dónde provenía la enfermedad, murieron sin remedio.

—¿Enfermedad?

—Sí, murieron por una enfermedad desconocida, lo descubrimos en el momento que Yamu nos mostró los hechos y luego el rukh negro cortó la visión.

—No mencionaste eso en la audiencia de Kouen.

Sinbad sólo se encogió de hombros.

 _Mentiras…_

Judar chasqueó la lengua completamente fastidiado por la resuelta actitud del rey y se limitó a caminar a las orillas del mar aún con la infante en brazos que no dejaba de decir que tenía un lindo cabello, le dio una sonrisa suave antes de observar los barcos pesqueros que anclaban a unos metros más allá de la barrera. Llegó un momento en el que tuvo que bajar a la niña de sus brazos por que el dolor en las extremidades fue demasiado, estaba lo suficientemente débil como para tener que valerse sólo con sus pies. Entonces las preguntas acudieron a su mente y buscó una respuesta que parecía no estar allí.

— _Joder con ésta porquería…_

Arisco, no hizo más que dar un pequeño saltito usando la magia de levitación y recorrió un pequeño tramo de la barrera antes de que sintiera un vértigo extraño y unas náuseas tremendas. Esto no se sosegó hasta que allí, a unos metros de donde ellos estaban observó una falla visible, ésta conectaba con el mar mientras goteaba, recordó el momento cuando él entró en Sindria burlando la barrera, se veía exactamente igual que el hechizo que había conjurando él mismo. En un impulso quiso acercarse pero la vista se le nubló y se tambaleó por el aire, entonces le señaló el lugar a Sinbad quien le llamaba desde abajo y fue en ese momento que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza por el dolor en su abdomen, no se dio cuenta en qué momento estaba cayendo… caía por un negro pozo sin fondo intentando alzar los brazos para utilizar la magia de levitación, pero el azote de la arena blanca en su espalda le regresó a la realidad junto a una arcada que le sacudió con tanta fuerza que se irguió; de su boca brotó un cúmulo de sangre que cayó en la arena.

—¡Judar!

La voz le hizo girar a donde Sinbad se acercaba con una expresión de extrañeza y evidente miedo hacia él, aunque no pudo verle por más de unos segundos cuando una nueva arcada le sacudió e hincado allí en la arena como se encontraba volvió a vomitar otro cúmulo de sangre viscosa y el dolor en su región abdominal no cesó, Yamu se acercó a él, observándolo cuando una luz azul salió de su báculo y él la detuvo con una mano temblorosa, negó a las acciones de la chica y Sinbad le puso una mano en la espalda. —No sabes de dónde proviene la magia, es inútil que te esfuerces… —tosió un poco sacando los últimos trozos de sangre de su boca y con la misma mano le señaló el aparente daño del círculo mágico—. Hay una falla justo allí.

—Onee-sama…

Judar giró a observar a la niña con sus ojos escarlata abiertos grandemente, la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar por la sangre de la arena. El peli-negro negó con la cabeza y se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano, mientras le sonreía al reflejo de Hakuryuu en esos ojos azules llenos de miedo, llenos de tristeza. Le dijo que estaba bien y luego giró su vista a Sinbad quien no emitió palabra alguna en todo el rato, simplemente le retiró la mano de la espalda y se levantó un poco tambaleante, caminando en el sentido de la falla, Yamu giró a mirar a Sinbad negando con su cabeza.

Tanto ella como Sinbad sabían que no duraría mucho tiempo con esa cadena brillando con la misma insistencia que lo hacía.

La niña corrió a un lado de Judar hasta que se abrazó a su túnica y el magi oscuro le acarició los cabellos. El peli-negro se tomó el abdomen con la otra mano pues el dolor le impedía respirar bien, la cadena estaba exprimiendo sus órganos vitales, llegaría un momento en el que su cuerpo físico no lo resistiría. Y el miedo por la oscuridad se volvió miedo a la muerte en su mente. Negó con la cabeza poniéndose en cuclillas contra la barrera, la tocó unos momentos y la magia viscosa se movió en sus dedos hasta que algo brilló.

Tres rukh negros salieron del mar y el magi oscuro los observó completamente impactado. —Sinbad… —llamó al rey sin retirar la vista de donde los rukh habían salido y cuando la maga se acercó junto al rey, Judar el indicó que observara el lugar: un rukh negro salió de entre los golpeteos del mar con la arena, la maga giró a ver al magi con los ojos desorbitados y Judar asintió en silencio—. El agua está contaminada.

—¡¿Eso es posible?!

Pero Judar no respondió al grito de la maga, por el contrario observó a los barcos pesqueros que anclaban cerca de la costa e intentó atar cabos en su mente, se giró a ambos y se preguntó si podía ser el alga marina o el agua misma: —¿Aquí se come mucho pescado? —Sinbad rió bajito, burlándose de manera casi educada por la pregunta de Judar.

—Es el principal alimento además del cerdo o las frutas.

Judar lo comprendió todo en ese instante. Entonces les señaló a ambos la falla de nueva cuenta y luego a los barcos pesqueros. —Si el agua sigue contaminada, es posible que haya sido el pescado de consumo el que haya tenido el rukh negro, no es de cuando Kougyoku lanzó su poderoso ataque y desvió la pudrición del mar, esto es reciente, la falla puede ser producto de la vez que quebré yo la barrera y tarda un poco en restaurarse. No es culpa de los magos del reino, mantener una barrera así utiliza mucho magoi y es posible que se cansen y por lo tanto algo logre colarse.

—Todo el pueblo come pescado ¿Es posible que todo el pueblo pueda morir?

Silencio.

El magi oscuro barajeó las posibilidades en su mente ¿Por qué sólo quinientas personas de todo el pueblo? Debía haber un patrón entre toda la gente que había muerto por eso. —¿Quiénes vivían en ésta zona del reino? —miró a Sinbad pensarlo por unos segundos antes de que abriera los ojos de manera grande porque las palabras cobraron sentido en su mente.

—¡Había llegado un grupo de personas de Balbadd tres noches antes de la masacre! Eran el último grupo de personas que habían intentado tomar por esclavos en Kou y pidieron asilo aquí como muestra de agradecimiento, se les alojó en ésta zona de manera provisional para que comenzaran sus trabajos...

La comisura derecha de los labios de Judar se alzó en son de burla antes de acariciar la mejilla de la niña y luego mover su cabeza de un lado a otro de manera negativa, intentando no reír. —El gran rey de los siete mares… ¿Sabías que hasta tú puedes equivocarte?

Sinbad no lo comprendió y Judar le cubrió los oídos a la niña que entretenida jugaba con su cabello: —Eres un idiota, la gente de Balbadd muere de odio y tristeza a diario por que perdieron a su familia una vez, lo perdieron todo y ahora que hay sol en esa república buscan rehacer su vida. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que hace el rukh negro en los corazones que han caído en la depravación? —el silencio de Yamu y el rey era tan denso que Judar acrecentó su sonrisa—. Si las personas vivían con rencores y oscuridad en su corazón, es probable que el rukh negro haya intentado acoplarse en ellos pero como no son personas que manejen la magia o que por el contrario, hayan adquirido grandes cantidades de ruhk, tuvieron el mismo destino trágico que ese Djinn de nombre Kassim.

La mirada del magi oscuro pareció afilarse con cada palabra venenosa que salía de sus labios hasta que la cadena volvió a brillar y sus brazos temblaron por el dolor en su cuerpo.

—¿Y por qué hasta ahora, justamente con tu cadena y las ordenes de Kouen?

Judar apretó los puños por la insinuación, luego volvió a abrirlos para tapar los oídos de la pequeña.

—No me culpes por una masacre que tú mismo creaste. Dejaste que personas desconocidas y con corazones rotos entraran a tu armonioso pueblo lleno de gente viva y alegre, felices con su vida. Tú no sabes lo que es vivir pisoteado y con recuerdos que te persiguen por las noches como sombras horrorosas ¿Sabes por qué hay rukh negro en tus aguas, gran rey de los siete mares?

—Dímelo tú, oráculo del imperio Kou.

De nuevo ese ardor candoroso dentro de su cuerpo.

—Van a derrocarte, Sinbad… Toda la avaricia que se ha formado en tu corazón no terminará sino siendo tu destrucción. Terminarán contigo y con tu reino de manera torturosa hasta que seas esclavo de las acciones y palabras de alguien más… Han comenzado por una pequeña parte de tu pueblo, saben dónde golpearte para que te tambalees…

Sinbad guardó silencio con la mirada afilada ¿Cómo fue que llegó a creer que ayudar a Judar sería una buena idea? De ninguna manera. Eso no podía ser bueno ni aunque se esforzara por creer que el magi oscuro era una víctima de las circunstancias y no alguien que había forjado su propio destino. No es que no lo supiera, es que era difícil de creer con esa personalidad tan horrible que el menor tenía.

—¿Cómo hacemos para evitar que esto siga propagándose?

Judar observó a Yamu unos segundos y le destapó los oídos a la pequeña infante que le jaló de la túnica para llamar su atención: Judar le pidió que esperara unos segundos antes de volver su atención a la maga. —Dile al rukh que refuercen la barrera de ese lado y has un sello contra la magia. Combínalo y cuando lo hagas ponlo en práctica: que uno de los barcos pase con el pescado, es un destello plateado el que debe de salir, es como neutralizarlo y erradicarlo.

—¿Y si no lo es?

Porque era obvio que Sinbad no iba a creerle nada más porque sí, gracias.

—Escucha, no hago esto por que estés considerando la idea de tenerme como tu magi, ni siquiera me importa si lo quieres o no. —Judar comenzó por allí, observando la sorpresa de Yamu al escucharlo—. Ah~ de manera que no se los habías dicho ¿Verdad? A mi no me importa si quieren atacar a tu mugriento reino o alguien quiere comenzar una guerra, hablando solamente todo es demasiado aburrido pero tú eres mío. Si alguien más intenta asesinarte, yo me encargaré de ellos para finalmente acabar contigo, Sinbad.

Y Judar tomó a la niña en brazos de nueva cuenta, dándole un empujón a Sinbad para pasar a su lado en dirección al palacio.

* * *

El sol estaba en su punto más alto.

El calor era abrasador para ser sinceros y Judar creía nunca haber pasado tanto bochorno bajo la ropa. Las planicies de Kou siempre eran nubladas o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo y a él le gustaba ese clima aunque casi no hubiera rayos del sol ¿Sería cosa de Sindria? ¿Qué el calor fuera tan abrasivo y desbordante? Como si el sol les acariciara los párpados o quisiera quemarles la piel. Un par de horas atrás había terminado por escuchar las disculpas de Sinbad acerca de su comportamiento en las costas, Judar casi escupió el agua cuando le escuchó.

No recordaba bien sus palabras pero lo poco que le había dicho, era que no es que no agradeciera su ayuda, sino que considerar tenerlo como su magi no era algo que fuera a solucionarse de la noche a la mañana. Sí, sí, Judar ya había escuchado ese en el pasado y francamente había dejado de insistir; se dio cuenta tarde que ser magi del reino de Sindria sería demasiado aburrido. No había nadie que quisiera enfrentarse realmente a la Alianza de los Siete Mares: _No invadir y no ser invadidos_ , culpa de Judar, por no leer entre líneas los emblemas del reino.

—Nee, onee-sama~ ¿A ti te agrada el rey Sinbad?

—¿Ah?

Mientras se deshacía la larga trenza, Judar giró a ver a la niña con los ojos desorbitados y una mueca de extrañeza en el rostro. La pequeña de nombre Yibo le repitió la pregunta y ella terminó por desanudarle el peinado. Judar bajó la cabeza unos segundos quedándose allí sentado en uno de los balcones de la torre Morada Leo, cerca de la oficina de Sinbad. ¿El peli-morado realmente le agradaba?

—Quién sabe…

Fue su respuesta luego de encogerse de hombros, no es que no le agradara, es sólo que después de tanto tiempo de aparente persecución Sinbad había dejado de tener ese encanto que él buscaba. No pensaba en guerra de la misma manera que Kouen lo hacía por ejemplo; era demasiado pasivo para el gusto de Judar aunque su poder fuera mayor al de cualquier humano. Bueno ¿Cuál era el punto de tenerlo sino para atacar, entonces? La primera vez que lo notó fue cuando invadió su tierra y terminó con la barrera, Judar casi había soñado con que ese día llegara, pensó que si lo provocaba hablando de las cosas de su pasado Sinbad le atacaría luego de su sangrienta carcajada, y no fue así...

Judar en ese momento pensó que sería misericordia; de esa que es fea y ofensiva.

La segunda vez pudo notarlo en la audiencia de Kouen cuando comenzó a escupir sangre, pudo saberlo por los ojos de Sinbad: la misericordia tenía todo que ver con la lástima y a Judar lo encegueció la furia contra el emperador de Kou. Pensó en utilizar a Sinbad haciéndose víctima de las circunstancias para que éste declarara la guerra a Kou, pero entonces el rey abrió la boca y parecía que las ideas o planes abandonaron su cabeza:

 _Quizás estoy considerando la idea de tenerte como mi magi._

El cabello de Judar se extendió como una cortina azabache sobre los azulejos y alfombrados del balcón real; Yibo entretenida tejía pequeñas y delgadas trenzas en esa cortina oscura como las que Kouha tenía en el flequillo, a Judar le gustaba sentir las delicadas caricias a su cabello, del otro lado cuando giró la cabeza pudo observar a Sinbad hablando con ese albino que parecía una sanguijuela y el fanalis alto de mirada intimidante. ¿Podría estar algún día junto a ellos tres? Nunca fue especialmente soñador, ni cuando su rukh era blanco, y prefería no hacerse ilusiones al respecto de nada: a la larga la mente era el tormento que hundía a los hombres en maldiciones.

Qué irónico porque la vida se lo pagó.

—¡Mi rey, una criatura del sur se dirige a los barcos pesqueros!

El magi oscuro alzó la vista interesado, clavando su fiera mirada en Sinbad quien observaba con atención el mar que se movía con un poco más de insistencia de la necesaria y como si le hubiera mandado llamar, una gran criatura alargada con tres cabeza acabó con uno de los barcos pesqueros lejano de la costa. El brillo en los ojos de Judar pareció volver cuando observó esa criatura tan despampanante causar destrucción. Su mente pareció correr a grandes velocidades maquinando un plan ¿Y si hacía alarde de sus poderes, Sinbad seguiría considerándolo? Casi no tenía magoi, pero era suficiente para poder acabar con la bestia de tres cabezas.

—¡Sharkkan, Yam…!

—¡Oye, Sinbad! Yo me haré cargo de él~

Ja'far fue el primero en girar a mirar al magi oscuro que se levantó de su lugar, Yibo lo observó y Judar dijo algo que Ja'far no alcanzó a escuchar. Luego miró a Sinbad asentir a las palabras de Judar y éste comenzar a flotar en busca de la bestia sureña. —¡Sin! ¿Qué estás tramando?

Sinbad guardó silencio con la mirada afilada puesta en el magi oscuro y la cadena que parecía brillar hasta cegarlos.

—Se está esforzando…

—¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Judar? ¿Por qué se esforzaría por nosotros?

—Estoy considerándolo como mi magi.

—El idiota de los siete mares…

Ja'far estuvo de acuerdo con Masrur cuando le escuchó hablar.

—Ja'far, ve a matarlo.

Ja'far miró a su rey, con una mueca de extrañeza: —¿A cuál de los dos?

Judar llamó la atención de la bestia para que los barcos pudieran llegar a la barrera y allí, él mismo comprobó el destello de los pescados luego de atravesar el sello anti magia. Orgulloso de sí mismo como siempre se esforzó en serio por dar un buen espectáculo: Morgiana le había hablado de ellos, la primera vez que ella pisó las tierras de Sinbad y vio esos espectáculos quedó maravillada. ¿Quedaría entonces, Sinbad maravillado de la misma manera? Se tambaleó por dos segundos, antes de con su varita lanzar tres estacas de hielo, dos se impactaron en las cabezas de los lados de la criatura y la tercera no alcanzó a llegar por que no dio la indicación con la suficiente fuerza, estaba por perder la consciencia.

—Oye, estoy aquí, estúpido.

—No creas ni por un momento que fallé, niño.

Ja'far le miró trabando los dientes luego de invocar su contenedor familiar y hacer que los rayos le impulsaran hasta la bestia. Judar gruñó bajo cuando le vio cortar una de las cabezas con el hielo incrustado: uno de esos chistosos hilos que tenía el albino (y que ahora parecían dragones) le rasgaron parte de la túnica aunque se quedó en silencio porque ambos se atacarían con la misma fiereza. Condescendiente con su aparente rival le brindó levitación a partir de su propio magoi y las venas de su cuello comenzaron a saltarse, junto con las de sus brazos y pecho aunque nadie lo notó.

Sinbad observó con la mirada ensombrecida a ambos atacar al animal y fingir que se llevaban de maravilla peleando en equipo. Pudo notar las venas saltadas en la inmaculada piel de Judar, aunque sólo las del cuello y el largo cabello negro ondearse mientras volaba de manera lenta hasta la bestia: Masrur conocía esa mirada excitada que Sinbad tenía, algo estaba tramando y no era nada bueno para el magi oscuro, en silencio se retiró quedándose a un lado de Drakon quien comentó jamás haber visto a Ja'far pelear de aquélla manera, Pisti junto a Yamu alabaron el hermoso cabello de Judar y Sinbad no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

La mente del oji-ámbar seguía maquinando: ¿A dónde quería llegar Judar? ¿Por qué hacía que Ja'far levitara a costa de su propia integridad física? La respuesta parecía estar allí, donde la túnica de Judar se alzaba por el impulso del aire y le descubría las piernas con músculos suaves, imaginaba que eran más suaves que el abdomen esculpido, o donde las largas mangas descubrían los brazos con las venas saltadas; allí, donde la cadena brillaba y Judar jadeaba probablemente de dolor pero no se rendía, donde la sangre abandonaba sus tobillos.

—Oye, oráculo de Kou, tenemos que trozar ese monstruo para los habitantes del reino.

Judar escuchó a Ja'far y una sonrisa socarrona se asomó por sus labios, respirando de manera errática por el cansancio: —Como dudo que tus hilitos puedan asesinarlo, tú lo cortarás, no te preocupes que yo me aseguro de que no se coma tu cabeza.

Algo dentro de Ja'far pareció encenderse y una de sus cuchillas guiada por el puro impulso de asesinar a quien estaba frente a él, se enredó en el cuello del magi oscuro quien no se movió o se tensó, de hecho, no hizo ruido alguno cuando la cuchilla apretó más de la cuenta e impidió el paso del aire con regularidad, Ja'far se acercó a él con sigilo, como un animal salvaje que caza a su presa: —No representas amenaza alguna, Judar… No me provoques. —la mirada del albino se afiló en un punto que Judar sólo sonrió de manera desdeñosa—. Tiraré de esa cadena hasta que no puedas levantarte y te ahorcaré hasta que me ruegues por tu miserable vida…

—Thalg al salos…

La sonrisa de Judar fue confiada y notoria cuando la gran estaca de hielo perforó la cabeza central de la bestia y ésta se tambaleó a los lados con un rugido que ensordeció a casi toda la población. Ja'far trabó los dientes con la rabia acumulada y esa misma rabia fue la que impulsó las cuchillas pero ésta vez llegó a la bestia, sus cuchillas se enredaron por cada extremidad, cuello y cabeza de la bestia; utilizando el contenedor familiar tiró de ellas hasta que le destazó en trozos desiguales pero cortados de manera estética. Sharkkan preparó una especie de manto en la arena, donde fueron colocando los trozos de la bestia, la gente aplaudió y silbó en algarabía.

Judar escuchó las voces distantes, algo cayó sobre su túnica y cuando quiso darse cuenta la vista se le nubló, Ja'far dejó de levitar sin entender el por qué hasta que los presentes observaron la sangre escapar de los oídos, labios, nariz y ojos del magi oscuro. El grito de Sinbad y la prisa de Yamu por que dejara de utilizar su magoi y extralimitar su cuerpo le hicieron cerrar los ojos con soñolencia. Su cabello oscuro le envolvió como un manto negro y de repente se encontró resguardado en el útero materno: lleno de sangre marchita y linfocitos caducados. El impacto de su espalda contra el agua no lo sintió, tampoco le importó ahogarse por unos segundos por que el dolor, el horror y los temblores de su cuerpo se sosegaron como si el agua le arrullara ¿Le saludarían de lejos su madre y su padre? Judar no lo sabría aún por que algo le jaló a la superficie de nuevo aunque no abrió los ojos, tampoco se preocupó por escupir la sangre o el agua salada que se le acumuló en la boca.

—¡Judar-kun!

El peli-negro estaba tan cansado que le dolía incluso escuchar. Morgiana lo dejó tendido sobre la arena mojada, Sinbad y Yamuhaira fueron los primeros en llegar a su lado junto con Aladdin y Alíbabá. Cuando su barco había arribado a la costa se encontraron con el espectáculo y junto a Morgiana habían observado todo hasta que la fanalis se lanzó en picada al mar por el magi. La peli-rosa le quitó el cabello de la cara a Judar pero éste se irguió por una arcada que le azotó el estómago e hizo que comenzara a vomitar otra vez. Ésta vez no podía parar, tosía unos segundos y seguía vomitando con los temblores expandiéndose por su cuerpo, toda la sangre caía en cúmulos, coagulada.

—¡Basta!

Alíbabá tuvo el impulso de gritar aquello cuando vio la cadena brillar y ser jalada por la nada en el aire, los ojos de Judar casi se salieron de su órbita y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, ojos y oídos de la misma manera. Todo ardió dentro de él y su garganta lastimada expulsó un trozo de carne interna. Las alertan en la cabeza de todos se encendieron mientras Sinbad tomó de la cadena e intentó quebrarla. Morgiana negó con la cabeza aterrada. —¡Señor Sinbad, no lo haga! ¡No hay manera de quitar la cadena sin lastimarlo a él!

Aladdin observó con los ojos acuosos a Judar convulsionándose mientras expulsaba más sangre de la que creía haber visto jamás e incapaz de mantenerse callado optó por lo primero que se le ocurrió: —¡Sabiduría de Salomón!

Tomó la mano de Morgiana y entonces ambos cayeron inconscientes a un lado de Judar quien al caer fue sostenido por Sinbad en sus piernas. Apoyó la cabeza del magi oscuro sobre sus rodillas mientras Yamu se quedaba a su lado y Masrur junto a Ja'far detrás de su rey observaron aterrados igual que Alíbabá el poder tan oscuro de esa cadena.

 **I.**

 _Frío, todo era frío dentro de él._

 _Hubo un par de risas saliendo de la nada que hicieron que Morgiana girara la cabeza dentro de aquél recinto de torres enormes, todo era rojo con negro y dorado. No había luz más que la que desprendía el báculo de Aladdin y se pegó a él, un poco temerosa de perderse en esa vacía oscuridad si le soltaba._ — _¿Aladdin…?_

— _Es el interior de la mente de Judar-kun, Mor-san…_

 _Morgiana giró el rostro hasta un gran ventanal mientras descendían: la escena se repetía con insistencia, eran un hombre y una mujer de cabellos largos y azabache frente a una cuna de mimbre, ambos eran asesinados de forma brutal frente al bebé que lloraba por el ruido de la alcoba. Morgiana observó aterrada la sangrienta escena y luego miró a Aladdin quien al descender veía por otro ventanal a un pequeño niño de cabello largo, lloraba en una sala oscura y fría completamente solo… solo…_

— _Eres un niño que ha nacido sin suerte._

 _Rukh blancos aparecieron frente a él pero éstos fueron transformándose hasta volverse completamente oscuros y las risas resbalaron por el recinto, un escalofrío les recorrió la médula a ambos al tocar el piso firme y encontrarse con un camino dirigido por una escalera de mármol escarlata. Aladdin dudó unos segundos pero fue Morgiana quien encabezó la lucha._

— _Nosotros hemos asesinado a tus padres…_

— _Entre más larga sea tu trenza mejor magi serás… Eso es lo que te ha dicho ese hombre ¿Verdad?_

 _Las manos acariciaban de manera impúdica la trenza del chico hasta que la jalaban, el dolor de su cabeza era palpable y terminaban por tirarlo en el piso hasta que podían patearle mientras otros le acariciaban el cabello aún: —No debes cortarlo, o lastimaremos a Kougyoku y Hakuryuu…_

 _Los ojos de Aladdin se abrieron grandemente y Morgiana se quedó en posición de ataque cuando las palabras le acariciaron los oídos como si las palabras fueran dirigidas a ella. Era una pesadilla, una pesadilla que le perseguía día y noche ¿Judar podía en serio vivr atormentado con todos esos fantasmas y noches infaustas?_

— _Nosotros te usaremos…_

 _Aladdin giró la mirada completamente horrorizado a las imágenes que paseaban sobre ellos, las torturas, los azotes, la sangre corriendo viscosa, las palabras hirientes, los llantos, los gritos, la desesperación._

— _¡B-Bbasta! Me-me estás lastimando…!_

 _Aladdin observó con los ojos llorosos y el cuerpo tembloroso a Judar ser azotado contra una pared húmeda en lo que parecía ser un calabozo. La cadena atrapó su cuello y le impidió respirar con regularidad. Aunque forcejeaba los hombres le agarraban con firmeza y le sumían en esos campos de luz negra que utilizaban en la organización…_

 _La organización…_

 _Todo pareció cobrar sentido en la mente de Aladdin._

 _Siguieron descendiendo mientras escuchaban a Judar gemir de dolor entre las paredes, los gritos y los sollozos parecían correr por las paredes como sangre viscosa resbalando por canales de agua y al llegar un poco más abajo Morgiana no lo soportó más cuando tuvo que cubrirse los ojos:_

 _El horror y las sombras se manifestaron frente a ellos cuando observaron a Judar colgado de sus tobillos con espinas, no eran espinas normales y lo sabían por el destello morado que éstas desprendían, el látigo azotaba la carne de las piernas del magi mientras éste lloraba con fuerza por el dolor en sus extremidades, del otro lado, la cadena estaba agarrada del suelo pero las espinas lo alzaban en el aire de manera que era jalada y desprendía su brillo plateado._

— _Gyokuen-sama… ¿La cadena realmente servirá?_

— _Por supuesto que servirá… Absorberá todo el magoi para llevarlo a Padre… ¿No les parece maravilloso? Tanto magoi, tanto... TANTO._

 _Aladdin movió la cabeza de manera frenética cuando un torrente de sangre le cayó en la cabeza y la risa de Gyokuen le perforó los oídos. Aterrado miró de dónde provenía la sangre y allí estaba Judar, se limpió la sangre del rostro y lo observó siendo masacrado, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse de nueva cuenta hasta que fue imposible contener las lágrimas y observó el cuerpo del magi oscuro ser a uno los miembros de la organización introducían sus miembros en la cavidad anal de Judar o en su boca, tendido en el suelo más incosciente que cuerdo, no tuvo sosiego para su carne mallugada por los azotes. Había infección en sus piernas y la sangre se secaba en el encarnado que parecía gangrenarse, los ojos oscurecidos por los hematomas y los gritos... los gritos junto a la cadena que era jalada por él… él, el que reía disfrutando de ver aquélla atrocidad._

 _Kouen Ren._

 _Aladdin se armó de valor llorando como se encontraba y guió a Morgiana escaleras abajo quien se cubría los oídos con insistencia para no escuchar los gritos de Judar ni las risas de esas personas enfermas. Al final de esa escalerilla de mármol que parecía no tener fin una pequeña ave de rukh blanco apareció y Aladdin fue guiado por ella… ¿Sería Judal, pidiendo perdón por un destino que no pidió? Entonces la respuestas llegaron a sus ojos cuando se encontró con el magi oscuro tendido sobre una estrella de ocho puntas al final de la escalerilla: la sangre llenaba el piso y su cuerpo, la carne de las piernas estaba rósea por la ausencia de la piel; completamente desnudo Aladdin observó los hilos de semen y sangre que emanaban del canal anal del magi así como de su boca. Los ojos rojos no tenían brillo, no había movimiento alguno y cuando se acercaron completamente asustados Aladdin gritó su nombre._

¿Por qué te levantas? ¿Por qué luchas? ¿Por Sinbad, por el mundo? Escucha: un día Kougyoku y Hakuryuu te traicionarán. Y el amor por el mundo se convertirá en odio. Y tú mismo lo sabes, Sinbad y la gente de tu pueblo ya te traicionaron una vez, y su amor sólo te dejó odio. Eres igual que yo. El odio aumentará y el sufrimiento te cambiará, incluso ahora te espera más sufrimiento. Entonces ¿Cómo puedes decir que no cambiarás? Tus amigos pueden traicionarte de nuevo, no sabes si tu pueblo entrará de nuevo en guerra, tampoco sabes si ganarás: No tiene sentido seguir luchando por éste mundo. Un día acabará, entonces ¿Por qué seguir luchando?

 _ **¿Puedo rendirme?**_

 _Aladdin se asustó de escuchar aquéllas palabras salidas de la consciencia cansada del magi oscuro. El peli-azul negó y le dijo que le prohibía rendirse._

 _ **¿Puedo dejar de luchar?**_

 _Aladdin volvió a negar con la cabeza con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos una y otra vez._

 _ **No sé dónde están Kougyoku ni Hakuryuu…**_

 _Aladdin le prometió encontrarlos._

 _ **¿Sinbad creerá que soy mala persona?**_

 _Aladdin se quedó callado ésta vez pero negó con su cabeza de manera frenética otra vez, Judar era todo menos una mala persona, era una víctima de su destino y de una organización que lo utilizaba sólo para sus propios fines ruines y despreciables._

 _ **¿El mundo me ha abandonado?**_

 _Ésta vez fue Morgiana quien le dio un rotundo no, uno cargado de los propios fantasmas de su pasado sin sol, de sus propias vivencias fúnebres y la mirada hostil que su amo le lanzó una vez, las pisadas, los golpes, los escupitajos a su rostro, todo, todo… Morgiana sabía lo que era querer rendirse y quedarse condenado a una vida que no quería, lo sabía hasta que un día volvió a tener a su sol…_

 _Lo supo porque ella en un tiempo tuvo las mismas cadenas y los mismos azotes que Judar, por eso le prohibió rendirse y dejar que el mundo le abandonara._

 _ **¿Hay un lugar para mí en éste mundo…?**_

 _Aladdin gritó un sí enérgico que desquebrajó la oscuridad del frío piso donde Judar estaba, le repitió que no era una mala persona, que encontrarían una solución y luego todo volvió a hacerse oscuro._

El peli-azul se irguió de golpe sobre la arena con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas al igual que Morgiana, todos les observaron en silencio pero Judar no despertó, Alíbabá exigió una respuesta que el magi no le dio, todos siguieron guardando silencio hasta que, Aladdin aterrado de la visión del interior del magi oscuro giró su mirada con necesidad a Sinbad y con voz fuerte, le gritó:

—¡Tienen que quitarle esa cadena!

* * *

Cuando Judar despertó esa noche el dolor en su cuerpo fue tanto que no se levantó de manera inmediata aunque tuvo miedo de su propia condición. Estaba sobre esa suave cama de plumas de ganso con algunas mantas cubriéndole. La trenza había dejado de existir en su cabeza pero no le importó. Parecía ser un peso menos para su cabeza, un suspiro escapó de sus labios curtidos y cuando llevó una mano a su cuello se dio cuenta de que la cadena seguía allí.

Sentía los músculos engarrotados y eso no le gustaba; era una persona muy activa y odiaba quedarse en una sola posición de manera perezosa por mucho tiempo. Dispuesto y como si la vitalidad le hubiera vuelto al cuerpo aunque no fuera así se levantó de la cama y se alisó la nueva túnica, supuso que la otra quedó manchada de sangre. Ruidos extraños llegaron de fuera pero los ignoró para caminar fuera de la habitación más esto fue impedido por chocar contra alguien. Allí tan alto como era, Sinbad sostuvo a Judar por los hombros quizá por el puro instinto de protección, lo había visto tan débil últimamente que creía apenas le rozara el aire se caería y fragmentaría en mil pedazos. —¿A dónde vas?

—Es obvio que a ver por qué hay tanto escándalo.

Sí, Judar ya estaba perfecto.

Sinbad se preguntó si sería buena idea que no guardara más reposo, insistirle no serviría de nada, al menos si estaba fuera habría personas que estarían al pendiente de él por un rato, el sueño le vencería, estaba seguro de ello puesto que no tenía tanto poder ya. —Estamos celebrando la fiesta de Mahrajan.

Judar lo miró con una ceja enarcada pidiendo una explicación. Sinbad le pidió que pasara y ambos caminaron por el pasillo. Bbajo las luces de las lámparas de petróleo el rey observó esa cascada azabache que el menor tenía por cabello, las tres trenzas que se hilaban de manera seguida, unidas por un pequeño listón para que no fueran a deshacerse y la piel del chico, un poco sucia por la sangre y el descuido de su portador. Supuso que el chico tendría otras cosas en la cabeza más importantes en qué pensar que un baño. —Se trata de una fiesta que se da cada vez que una de las bestias como la que asesinaste hoy, se acerca a las costas, disfrutamos de un festín completo, hay danzas, juegos para las personas y música.

Judar se quedó callado mientras bajaban la escalera y llegaban al final del palacio, la brisa salada y fresca de la noche le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sinbad le guió por los escaparetes del reino, las tarimas con bellas bailarinas que danzaban moviendo la cadera de manera magistral y luego el ojí-ámbar volvió a subir a una tarima que conducía al otro extremo de un palacio con un balcón muy hermoso con detalles azules y dorados, le extendió una mano que Judar rechazó y subió por su propia cuenta. Allí arriba pudo observar a varios conocidos en las mesas, Morgiana comía un pan de consistencia suave, el peli-gris de piel morena y el candidato a rey del enano hacían una competencia de comida y el enano pervertido…

Bueno, él estaba manoseando los pechos de una chica. Judar lo miró con una ceja enarcada en un mutis tremendo hasta que la voz gruesa y potente de Sinbad le llenó los oídos y pareció endulzar el aire… Esa voz…

Había soñado tantas veces con esa voz aunque se negara a aceptarlo. La había anhelado en sueños, como si quisiera escucharlo pedirle que fuera su magi. —¡Familia! Nada es más hermoso que estar en Sindria, nada es más hermoso que tener a camaradas como mis generales dignos de confianza, un pueblo próspero, trabajador y fuerte. Ésta noche celebramos otra cosecha, la segunda de éste año y ésta vez se lo debemos a mi general Ja'far y mi candidato a magi: Judar.

El grito del pueblo por la aparente gran noticia evitó que se escuchara la taza de café de Ja'far quebrarse y los huesos de la carne que Alíbabá y Sharkkan roían, caer a los platos, incluso Aladdin dejó de tocar los pechos de la fémina ante el grito. Cuando Ja'far tan diplomático y neutral que era caminó al frente junto a Sinbad, éste dio un empujón al magi oscuro para que hiciera lo mismo que Ja'far, el albino sonrió un par de segundos y dio un saludo a la gente tomando un cáliz lleno de vino del cuál no bebió pero con el que brindó. Los aplausos y los elogios a su persona abrumaron a Judar tanto que no hizo más que trastabillar luego de dar dos pasos atrás con el cerebro lleno de lamentaciones, los monstruos de su cabeza destruyendo las murallas y el dolor rebanándole en dos.

 _No pertenecía a ese mundo._

No hizo ningún escándalo pero se retiró de allí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que Morgiana se decidió y le siguió.

 **II.**

La noche estaba en su punto más alto, la música y el risueño alcohol eran lo que reinaba en aquélla noche de paz y armonía. Las familias habían sido llamadas para una audiencia y se explicó el por qué las personas murieron, no es que superaran las pérdidas, pero lo entendieron como comprendían cada una de las palabras que Sinbad se encargaba de dar para endulzar sus oídos. Y hablando del rey de Sindria, éste divertido entre su montón de chicas bellísimas se sentó en una mesa cercana al vino. Masrur bailaba con una bella doncella mientras Ja'far intentaba hablar de los asuntos de Balbadd con un ebrio Alíbabá que sólo lloraba en la mesa.

Hacía bastante rato, había visto a Judar junto a Aladdin, tomando nervioso un durazno de una cesta de mimbre de una de las miles de mesas de la fiesta. Judar degustaba de la fruta con una devoción que le pareció casi pecaminosa, no es que realmente le estuviera poniendo atención al relieve de los labios del magi oscuro o del néctar que había perlado los voluptuosos trozos de carne róseos, no es que la sangre se hubiera acumulado en su rostro luego de quedarse observando cuando comía más de tres duraznos. No es que lo haya disfrutado, es que Aladdin no lo dejó seguir observando cuando ya estaba manoseando los pechos de Yamu y Judar le jaló una oreja por ser tan sucio… Esa era la inocencia que le gustaba de él, esa seriedad y blancura.

Luego de ese incidente Morgiana había jalado al peli-negro y Sinbad los perdió de vista.

Un par de horas más tarde los ojos ámbar se encontraron con Judar nuevamente: un cabello azabache cayendo como una cascada y un atuendo en color negro con adornos rojos, el cáliz con vino casi se le caía de las manos. Judar caminaba con una túnica muy parecida a la que él le había dado excepto que ésta tenía el cuello y las mangas rojas, tan rojas como los rubíes que Judar tenía por ojos. La tela era de un color negro un poco más opaco que el cabello de Judar, las trenzas estaban bien hiladas sobre las hebras y la túnica estaba tan descuidada como la de Sharkkan, los hombros descubiertos y unida al cuello por unos listones del mismo material que formaban una gargantilla, una que disimulaba la horrible cadena que el magi tenía. Sus ojos volvieron a tener ese tinte púrpura sobre los párpados, la piel parecía relucir bajo el fuego y la luz de la luna.

Decir que estaba babeando era poco.

Tuvo el impulso de levantarse para observarlo mejor pero lo observó bailar con Morgiana sobre una de las tarimas y mover las caderas… Era un movimiento lento y algo decía Judar (algo que no podía escuchar bien) acerca que de esa manera lograba desentumir los músculos. Movía el pie con los tobillos vendados y la cadera se movía, si hasta creía ver el hueso de la cadera moverse bajo la tela holgada. Judar estaba moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro junto a la fanalis:

Moviendo las caderas.

Moviendo las jodidas caderas…

¿Qué clase de monstruo había creado Morgiana?

El aire casi se le fue del cuerpo cuando le escuchó reír, la risa, esa risa melodiosa y contagiada de felicidad.

Judar estaba feliz…

Judar tenía una cadena pero no le importaba: movía las caderas sudoroso, bailaba junto a Morgiana y reía, era feliz por eso.

La peli-rosa reía a su lado pero Sinbad no pudo despegar la vista del magi oscuro, sino lo conociera tanto como lo conocía, lo habría confundido con una doncella. **Joder,** sí, quería confundirlo con una doncella aunque le costara la vida si el magi se enteraba de aquello. Judar ayudó a la fanalis a bajar de la tarima y luego caminaron hacia donde estaban ellos y Sinbad no disimuló su mirada ennegrecida por la excitación con la que escudriñó de manera descarnada al magi. Cuando el rubí y el ámbar se encontraron, Morgiana ya estaba hablando con Pisti y todo pareció sumirse en un silencio absoluto.

 _No me mires así, Sinbad…_

Pudo leerlo en sus ojos pero al rey de los siete mares no le importó en absoluto el temblor de Judar. Más bien pareció ser un impulso a caminar, sus pies descalzos golpearon el suelo empedrado y las doncellas se perdieron en algún lugar de la fiesta, Sinbad cruzó una pierna de manera elegante sobre la otra y volvió a tomar del vino pero ésta vez fue de golpe para soportar la visión divina frente a él. Casi deseó decirle a Judar que se sentara sobre sus piernas para ver la túnica resbalar hacia los lados.

 _Es imposible no mirarte así, Judar…_

 _Me aterra…_

 _¿Lo hace? ¿Entonces por qué caminas hacia mi?_

Judar no lo supo.

No tuvo respuesta esa noche cuando los labios del rey de los siete mares se estrellaron contra los suyos de manera candente y todo le dio vueltas. Por un momento olvidó que era esclavo de su destino; la lengua del mayor se encargó de masajear su voluntad y derretir sus cadenas. Los brazos fuertes le envolvieron de manera posesiva y no le dejaron escapar, el sonido húmedo de la saliva haciendo colisión en sus labios lograron que el magi temblara. Judar probaba madurez y experiencia de Sinbad. Sinbad probaba inocencia e inexperiencia en el magi: así lo quería, blanco y puro. Estaba rígido dejando que él le guiara y le hizo regodearse en su mente de lobo viejo y mañoso.

Judar no supo por qué esa noche Sinbad le besó con la misma pasión que lo había hecho y sus sentidos explotaron, no supo por qué se rió cuando el beso terminó y el peli-morado le abrazó para besar uno de sus hombros, lo hizo más de cuatro veces, incluso sintió que lamió la piel y ésta se erizó hasta que Sinbad se separó. No se percataron de la mirada aliviada de Morgiana o de los fuegos artificiales que cubrieron el cielo de Sindria.

Porque cuando quisieron darse cuenta, sus labios volvieron a chocar con la misma intensidad de dos magias extremas y Judar le abrazó por el cuello hasta que se sentó en su regazo y no le importó nada más.


	5. Focalor

**Capítulo cuatro:** Raw scar can't get back, LIAR, COWARD, BULLSHIT. My heart is disturbed by you.

( _Cruda cicatriz no se puede volver, MENTIROSO, COBARDE, MIERDA. Mi corazón está perturbado por ti_ )

 ** _»_** Deracine _— The gazettE._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Si Hakuryuu pudiera nombrar a sus pesadillas probablemente podría dormir._

 _Las plazas del palacio de Kou siempre le parecieron frías y hostiles desde que su madre le confesó haber acabado con su familia, el príncipe tardó mucho en darse cuenta que la realidad le golpeaba cada vez con más insistencia la cabeza, muchas veces quiso escapar por la vía fácil y terminar con los problemas que agobiaban a su ensombrecida mente; pero tales nunca los consiguió._

 _Y luego conoció a Sinbad._

 _Mientras caminaba entre los pisos de madera y sus pasos resonaban con insistencia bailoteando por las paredes, un quejido llegó a sus oídos y se detuvo. No era un quejido de alguien holgazaneando o uno de sus primos chillando por algo. Escurridizo terminó por entrar en la gran sala de Kouen Ren donde pasaba horas leyendo y escribiendo acerca de la historia y planes de dominación mundial._

— _K-Kou~en… me... —pero sus labios fueron cubiertos mientras las lágrimas pétreas siguieron escapando de los ojos igual que la sangre de su cuerpo. Hakuryuu se escondió tras los estantes llenos de libros y pergaminos agudizando la vista bajo la escasa iluminación de la gran sala para encontrarse con una escena un tanto retorcida:_

 _El dolor del magi oscuro era palpable hasta para la piel de Hakuryuu… No había un tramo del cuerpo antes con piel nívea que no estuviera ahora cubierto por hematomas y lo que parecían ser raspones hechos por la misma madera del escritorio donde el peli-rojo mantenía atrapado al magi oscuro quien se quejaba cada vez que el otro se movía dentro de él con la fuerza que le caracterizaba._

 _¿Eran amantes?_

 _Hakuryuu no lo supo sino hasta que vio el resplandor de esa cadena que ahora tenía el magi sobre el cuello que era jalada por una armella sobre el techo, acorralado entre el escritorio y el estante alto del lado izquierdo con las palmas apoyadas a manera de soporte en la mesa y los pantalones abajo, se removía de manera inquieta para liberarse de las manos de Kouen que con las uñas le rasgaba la piel hasta que los hilos de sangre le abandonaban el cuerpo por cada orificio real y recién adquirido gracias a la brutalidad de los actos._

 _La corrupción fluctuaba con intensidad por la estancia mientras Hakuryuu observaba y callaba por lo que sus ojos atestiguaban ¿Eso era lo que había mencionado a Sinbad, verdad? Ahora se encontraba ligeramente confundido porque no sabía a cuál de los dos individuos presentes le tenía más coraje. Uno maldijo su destino y destruyó a su familia y el otro estaba tan cegado por la dominación mundial que aún no comprendía como seguía siendo símbolo de admiración y respeto._

 _Cuando bajó la visa por el quejido que lanzó el magi oscuro repasó en su mente cada una de las veces que aunque nunca se atrevió a admitir, el oriundo del norte le ayudó tanto como le fue posible. Hakuryuu aceptó hace mucho que Judar era utilizado por la organización que controlaba su madre pero no era capaz de aceptar al peli-negro de manera abierta por que también creía que había forjado su propio destino a base de la crueldad que experimentó; era un pensamiento infantil, pero después de todo siempre había sido débil y su mente pobre de ideas nutridas._

 _Aunque luego de observar la sangre escapar por los ojos del oráculo se preguntó si realmente sería él, el malvado en todo ese cuento llamado Al-thamen ¿Gyokuen lo utilizaría de la misma manera, si tuviera oportunidad?_

 _Sí._

 _La respuesta sería siempre sí._

— _Eres un asco, pedazo de puta… —el golpe seco de la cabeza de Judar impactarse contra el estante donde se escondía Hakuryuu le hizo saltar en su lugar; el oji-azul se encontró descubierto por el magi cuando éste giró la vista en su dirección pero no dijo nada y con el poco orgullo que le quedaba se levantó para hacerle frente de nuevo a Kouen sin revelar que tenían un espectador._

 _Hakuryuu lo observó con lástima vomitar sangre dos veces mientras se hincaba en el piso y la espalda se le arqueaba como un gato erizado. Los huesos de la espina dorsal y las costillas se le marcaron sobre el encarnado pero no opuso resistencia cuando Kouen le tomó por los cabellos y volvió a aventarlo contra la mesa donde planeaba sus ataques, un quejido muerto abandonaba los labios curtidos del magi._

 _ **Te va a traicionar.**_

 _La mirada viperina de Hakuryuu se movió para observar hacia la voz, esa voz que resbaló por sus oídos y que hizo que Kouen soltara una sangrienta carcajada luego de volver a amarrar con saña la cadena del magi sobre la armella del techo. —¿Lo harías, Judar? ¿De verdad traicionarías al imperio Kou?_

 _No hubo respuesta por un par de segundos, sólo hasta que Kouen le jaló del cabello e hizo que le mirara aún por encima de sus propios deseos y Hakuryuu encontró la respuesta a la imagen de sus pesadillas:_

— _Lo haría, no eres a quien necesito._

 **I.**

 _Cuando Ka Koubun encontró a Kougyoku siendo prácticamente negada por su familia algo dentro de él se encendió. Más allá de desear llegar a la cadena más alta del poder político en el imperio Kou, se dijo a sí mismo que el cáncer de las sociedades residía entre las paredes que él concurría y para las que trabajaba. Siempre escuchó a los demás sirvientes y miembros de la corte de Kou hablar de Kougyoku como la hija mezquina, la hija de una ramera que no debió llegar a ese lugar._

 _El abandono tras uno de los templos del palacio y el desprecio casi misógino que la niña experimentó desde antes que él la conociera lograron que algo se quebrara dentro de él. ¿Por qué maldecían el destino de una pequeña niña que no tenía la culpa de nacer hija de una cortesana? Además ¿Cuál era el problema con ella, en todo caso? Kougyoku nunca tuvo luz como la tuvo el imponente Kouen o Kouha. Quizá vivir entre paredes frías, habitaciones vacías y carentes de amor familiar le endureció el corazón a todos; pero la gente siempre los prefirió y tuvieron luz artificial._

 _Cuando paseaba por los jardines imperiales Kougyoku siempre dejaba de caminar, observaba al sacerdote jugar con Kouha y Koumei, se escondía tras uno de los pilares rojos con detalles dorados y escondía el rostro tras sus mangas: como nunca tuvo calor, el ver a los demás jugar o correr sonriendo y siendo felices la hacía sentir desplazada; porque creía que no pertenecía a esa familia aunque era hija de la misma sangre y el mismo sol. Ka Koubu no la tuvo fácil, y nunca lo buscó, lo que quiso fue la felicidad de Kougyoku y que aprendiera que si su propia familia la había abandonado, entonces el calor la esperaría en otro lugar alejado del que se suponía era su hogar._

 _Años pasaron hasta que el oráculo del imperio creció y les trajo poder, mucho, mucho poder y tanto él como Kouen le trajeron sol a Kougyoku._

 _Ka Koubun jamás podría olvidar toda la dicha que experimentó cuando Judar le dijo que le daría a Kougyoku el poder que necesitaba para convertirse en una guerrera independiente. Jamás olvidaría las lágrimas de genuina felicidad que la chica lanzó aquélla noche cuando fue aceptada por su hermano mayor y por el oráculo del imperio, jamás olvidaría los saltos que ambos dieron sobre la cama de la mencionada y el cabello despeinarse por la euforia. Tampoco olvidaría que eso significaba escalar un peldaño más en su búsqueda de poder._

 _Por eso la noche cuando Judar salió de la biblioteca privada de Kouen con un hematoma en el ojo y el cuerpo lleno de lamentaciones; los ojos de Kougyoku se cristalizaron y Ka Koubun fue el primero que ofreció la ayuda al magi oscuro. Guiado por las palabras de la peli-rosa preocupada, ambos observaron con extrañeza la cadena plateada que resplandecía sobre el cuello del magi y el caminar que le hacía tambalear de un lado a otro con los pasos que éste daba. Aunque los monstruos estaban tras las paredes, Kougyoku y él llevaron a Judar a la habitación que durante un par de años fue el hogar de Kougyoku y como si estuvieran alimentando a un criminal, le escondieron tras los muebles llenos de polvo e historias que morían por ser contadas._

— _Ju-Judar-chan… ¿Qué te ha pasado? —la voz temerosa de la princesa hizo que Judar alzara la vista cansada pero no recibió respuesta. Entonces Ka Koubun obedeció a las palabras de la chica para que comenzara a curar las heridas de Judar una a una mientras ella intentaba hablar con él._

— _Tienes… que salir de aquí._

— _¿E-eh?_

 _La princesa giró el rostro a Judar quien a duras penas podía mantener el ojo derecho abierto por el oscuro moretón y escuchó sus palabras completamente aterrorizada de que su propia casa fuera la concentración del mal encarnado. Su casa, su propia familia. Se acercó a Judar con las manos temblorosas y las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas escuchando las palabras que despedazaban sus oídos y destazaban su mente; no podía creerlo._

— _Tú… no eres como ellos, Gyo._

 _Ka Koubun le escuchó hablar y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él._

 _A partir de esa noche la princesa junto a su consejero trazaron un plan que les llevó más de un año, Kougyoku llegó a conocer a Judar tanto, tanto una vez, que creyó de manera ciega en sus palabras y se preguntó si sería ese, el preludio de una guerra inminente._

 **II.**

 _Cierto día cuando Hakuryuu caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, observó a la octava princesa del imperio hablar con el magi oscuro. La peli-rosa lloraba mientras abrazaba al oráculo quien tenía grilletes y cadenas en las muñecas, tobillos y cuello. Hakuryuu no había visto los grilletes de las manos ni de los pies; de hecho hasta le parecía bastante extraño observar la sangre resbalar por la piel de las zonas que eran atormentadas ¿Era ahora, un esclavo? Cuando colocó su cuchilla en la espalda se encaminó al centro del jardín donde los tres estaban –con facilidad olvidaba el nombre del asistente de la octava princesa–, y sin emitir palabra alguna sólo se quedó allí observando de espaldas a la princesa, al magi de imperio que mantenía los ojos cerrados y el rastro púrpura de los golpes se notaba de manera imperceptible._

— _Siempre… he creído que ustedes son… diferentes a los demás. —la voz de Judar fue tan baja que Hakuryuu dudó haberlo escuchado realmente—. Ustedes logran ver más allá… de lo que la gente desea, son buenos niños…_

 _Judar tenía problemas para estar respirando y cuando Kougyoku se dio cuenta con un respingo observó a Hakuryuu sentarse a su lado. El oji-escarlata alzó los párpados cansados para observarlos con una sonrisa casi forzada por el dolor. —Hakuryuu… Déjame brindarte el poder para que… seas un guerrero independiente._

 _El peli-negro apretó los puños, zafando el pasto de la tierra con fuerza, sin embargo, fue la mano curtida del magi, con sangre seca producto de los grilletes, la que le hizo desistir de su tarea con el césped. —No tienes qué confiar en mi como lo haces en Hakuei... o ese rey idiota al que tanto idolatras._

 _Kougyoku alzó la vista con la vista nublada al entender que se refería a Sinbad._

— _El pasto es como el cabello del mundo… ¿Te gustaría que te arrancaran el cabello? —la pregunta fue al aire por que Judar cerró los ojos de manera cansina y con mucho dolor alzó el brazo hasta que descubrió la zona de la nuca baja y ladeó el cuello dejando que ambos observaran un trozo de la carne de la cabeza sin cabello, nada, como si lo hubieran arrancado de raíz._

— _¿Quién te ha hecho eso?_

— _Tu madre._

 _Judar siempre careció de tacto para hablar, por eso no le importó que Hakuryuu se sintiera mal o que Kougyoku siguiera con los ojos llorosos por las palabras que emitía. —Quiero que sepan… que siempre he creído en ustedes. —de nuevo volvió aquélla voz calma y los quejidos cuando inhalaba el aire. Ambos observaron la cadena plateada brillar y las cejas crisparse hasta que prácticamente se volvieron una—. Me duele… Mañana… mañana debo…_

 _Pero era imposible seguir con las palabras a medida que todo dentro de él se desplomó y pareció volverse una piedra que le impedía mantenerse erguido. Abrió los ojos con las venas inflamadas, se veían más rojos de lo habitual y les dio la sonrisa más sincera que ambos vieron alguna vez tras esos palacios y templos que parecían haberles dado la espalda. —Mañana… odio… estas marcas…_

 _Judar de talló un ojo y la sangre comenzó a brotar como si fueran lágrimas. Tanto el príncipe como la peli-rosa abrieron sus ojos y Ka Koubun se preguntó si el magi podría resistirlo mucho más que eso._ — _Maquíllalos…_

 _Y volvió a cerrar los ojos pero no encontró la respuesta que estaba buscando, entonces con la voz cansada otra vez volvió a hablar:_

— _Maquíllalos… como… con esos… —los dedos de Judar se movieron de manera descuidada apuntando a algo entre los bolsos del vestido de Kougyoku y Hakuryuu lo sostuvo por uno de los costados con los huesos casi saliendo de la carne cuando éste se tambaleó a un lado. Sin cuidado alguno Judar retiró los hilos de sangre que le cayeron sobre las mejillas y los grilletes sólo lograron que la piel de su mejilla también se raspara un poco. Kougyoku tomó un poco temerosa una cajita de plata que Ka Koubun le había regalado. Dentro de ella había un líquido muy parecido al vino pero de color púrpura._

 _Con los dedos temblorosos, se acercó a los párpados del magi oscuro y primero con el que había sangrado, dejó en suaves trazos el maquillaje hecho de flores y algunos pigmentos de las plantas de la región. Una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó en sus labios temblorosos cuando recordó la primera vez que había hecho aquello con Judar, eran unos niños y ellos no entendían que los hombres no usaban eso, sin embargo con el paso de los años, continuaron haciéndolo porque Judar parecía esconder las heridas de su alma tras los pigmentos púrpuras. Cada trazo dolía más que el anterior pero Judar le prohibió parar hasta que acabara con el trabajo._

 **III.**

 _Buscar sosiego en la niñez de Judar se volvió una tarea más grande que en la de Ja'far cuando Sinbad lo conoció. Constantemente el sacerdote lo veía tras las murallas como si se estuviera escondiendo y a él le agradaba, no sabía por qué pero esa inocencia le parecía tan graciosa que era difícil ignorarlo. Sería la diferencia de años, o la despierta curiosidad del pequeño monje. Un día cuando se encontraron en una de las plazas de los palacios que Sinbad frecuentaba como el nómada que era, encontró a Judar observándolo de nueva cuenta con ese interés papable, el estómago le revoloteó con una emoción aplastante, siempre fue soberbio aunque se engañara a sí mismo. —Oye._

 _Sin embargo fue el pequeño sacerdote quien inició la plática ésta vez, y eso por supuesto más allá de engrandecerle el ego, hizo que el mismo revoloteo de su estómago se intensificara. —¿Qué pasa, pequeño? —hasta le sonrió, feliz de obtener esa atención. No sabía de dónde provenía o qué era lo que hacía, lo había visto una vez antes, con el cabello menos despeinado rodeado de gigantescos libros y escribiendo sin descanso con una mujer observándolo para que no fuera a distraerse._

— _¿Te gusta el traje que usan los sacerdotes? —los ojos escarlata le escudriñaron completo y esperaron por una respuesta afirmativa. Sin embargo Sinbad emitió una mueca y un suspiro un poco contrariado por la pregunta, rascó su nuca un par de segundos para luego encogerse de hombros—. Me gustan más los trajes de las bailarinas~_

— _¿Te gusta el cabello largo?_

 _Sinbad volvió a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa mientras le palmeaba la cabeza: —Un amigo mío tiene una gran trenza, de verdad, es enorme… Se ve bien con ella y es el mejor magi._

 _Y cuando Sinbad se fue no se pudo buscar sosiego en la niñez de Judar. Porque los monstruos volvieron a esconderle tras las murallas y la niñez pura, inocente y feliz ya no entraba en el mundo de Judar. Ese Judar que cambió el viejo traje de sacerdote por un traje de pantalón de bailarina y el top del torso. El que dejó crecer su cabello y cuando Kougyoku le pintó los párpados se sintió feliz. Los monstruos le hablaron de la depravación y maldecir su destino, le dijeron que si mostraba su cuerpo mientras lo tocaban por todos lados sería mejor, y que si se dejaba crecer el cabello y lo trenzaba hasta que llegara a sus pies, siempre ganaría. Y Judar lo creyó:_

 _Porque ya estaba oscuro y rebalsando de pecados._

 _Porque Sinbad jamás volvió a voltear a verlo con esos cariñosos con los que veía a todos, a todos menos a él._

 _Porque cada pincelada que Kougyoku dio por sus párpados cuando le maquillaba era una nueva puñalada a su corazón, ese corazón que le hacía malgastar esfuerzo como por inercia._

 _Y cada pincelada nueva cuando recordaba a Sinbad y su cabello púrpura era una herida que había intentado infructuosamente sanar, sin dejar cicatrices._

* * *

—Te dije que mantuvieras tu distancia.

—Lo sé.

Sinbad movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentado descontracturar su cuello por las horas pasadas sentado frente al escritorio firmando papeletas y decretos del reino: impuestos, ofertas de exportaciones e importaciones, era tan cansado que de repente su mente volaba lejos cuando de chico soñaba con cambiar el mundo con sus propias manos y llevar la responsabilidad de un mundo mejor. Ya se lo había dicho el rey de Balbadd hacía algunos años: Los primero años no será tan fácil como crees pero estoy seguro que serás un gran rey.

Él, quería creerlo.

—¿Lo sabes, Sinbad? ¿Entonces por qué…

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa, Yunan?

Cuando el rubio bajó de la ventana donde lo observaba, Ja'far guardó silencio de repente casi orgulloso de que fuera el magi quien regañara a su rey, si hasta tenía ganas de decirle "rey idiota" aunque luego debiera lavarse la boca con ácido por aquéllas palabras.

—Me preocupan las cantidades exorbitantes de magoi que esa cadena le hace perder y el que lo dejes estar aquí sólo por que sí. No sabes si es una trampa del imperio Kou, te dije que debías tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para no enfrentarte a ellos.

—Ya lo sé.

Justo cuando Yunan iba a volver a hablar, con las orejas y mejillas rojas por la pasividad de Sinbad, Ja'far habló sentado en la mesa revisando los informes. —Le dije que era inútil hablar con él, Yunan-san, tiene la mentalidad de un niño de cinco años y el interés de un bebé.

Sinbad hizo una mueca de disconformidad por las palabras del albino y a Yunan le pareció un puchero, fue tan gracioso que no pudo evitar reír. —No veo cuál es el problema de tenerlo aquí, con esa cadena no es amenaza alguna y eso nos da ventaja sobre el imperio Kou si fuera una trampa.

No los culpaba de creer aquello, ya lo habían vivido en el pasado y no se podía confiar mucho en Judar, pero ésta vez estaba seguro que todo estaba bien, y que no había ninguna trampa, él lo sabía. Lo supo en el momento en que Judar entró en el barco, cuando destruyó al monstruo y comenzó a vomitar sangre. Volvió su atención a los papales que debía firmar y el aburrimiento le consumió de nueva cuenta ¿Estaría bien en éstos momentos? Últimamente Judar dormía mucho más de la cuenta y las venas de su cuerpo estaban inflamadas, intentaron quitar la cadena pero sólo lograron que el menor comenzara a convulsionarse por el dolor que le provocó. Curaron un poco las heridas de los tobillos y las muñecas pero la piel y la carne aún no cubrían por completo el músculo y encarnado róseo; en el tobillo izquierdo incluso se veía un poco el hueso por el tiempo que los trajo puestos. —Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer si es una trampa del imperio Kou, Sinbad? ¿Te vas a enfrentar a ellos?

—No veo por qué habríamos de enfrentarnos…

—Si hasta se besaron la noche de Mahrajan.

La torre Morada Leo pareció partirse en seis partes irregulares cuando Ja'far emitió aquéllas palabras con la misma destreza que un criminal. El rostro de Sinbad se volvió azul y la tinta con la que estaba escribiendo se salió de la hoja hasta llegar al escritorio por lo incómodo de la situación, incluso creyó haber escuchado a Yunan quebrar su varita-báculo luego de escucharlo.

Nadie los había visto.

No había suficiente iluminación.

¡Ja'far no tenía pruebas para decir que habían sido ellos!

—¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE!

El albino le echó otro montón de papeles en el escritorio y tomó los rollos de pergamino de la mesa saliendo de allí con su porte elegante mientras Yunan observaba a Sinbad con el rostro tan azul como el cielo, un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda al marino: iba a ser una larga tarde.

* * *

Cuando Judar despertó el sol estaba en un punto alto y la campana fue tocada para dar la hora al reino, confirmó que era tarde pero no le importó. No recordaba cuándo era la última vez que pudo dormir tanto y en una cama tan mullida. Su cama en Kou no era así de esponjosa y tampoco podía durar tanto tiempo sobre ella. A veces se preguntaba si era un magi de la creación o un sirviente que debía hacer todo lo que le decían. Se desperezó pero el dolor de su cuello no se menguó ni un ápice.

Comenzaba a creer que no podrían quitarle aquélla cadena y que su muerte sería ridícula: encadenado.

No es que le importara realmente, luego de obtenerla se había resignado al hecho de que su vida sería miserable por haber maldecido su destino, no la manera simbólica en la que su rukh se volvió negro, no, lo había maldecido al haber declarado una guerra interna con la que al final no podría lidiar. Cuando se levantó de la cama dejó que el cabello se extendiera sobre parte del colchón y parte del suelo tan largo como era; un poco pesado para la cabeza cansada pero al menos ya no sentía esa opresión y suciedad como cuando los de Al-thamen la acariciaban siempre alegando que era la fuente de su poder.

Él quería ganar, claro que lo quería, pero quería ganar bajo su propia jurisdicción y bajo sus propios ideales, no siendo manejado ni oprimido o ultrajado: ya no más.

—¡Rey Sinbad! ¡Barcos del imperio Kou están llegando a las costas!

—¡Que refuercen la barrera por cualquier ataque y que los generales tomen sus puestos de ataque!

O quizá perdería la batalla antes de tiempo.

El ardor que abrasó a su cuerpo fue nuevo, no conocía esa extraña sensación que le embargó cuando escuchó la voz de Sinbad dar órdenes fuertes y claras de mantenerse al ataque por cualquier duda. Estaban allí por su culpa, estaban tomando los puestos de batalla por su culpa. En su mente renegó cuando fue incapaz de sostenerse por sus propios medios durante un gran rato. Miró por la ventana con gesto cansado las velas rojas del imperio con los emblemas en negro y algo dentro de él hizo explosión, esto no iba a ser una guerra solamente.

Como pudo, dio un pequeño salto alisándose la túnica crema y salió levitando por la ventana del piso más alto en dirección a donde el enano, el rubio y Morgiana se aglomeraron sobre el camino del palacio que conectaba con la costa y eras capaz de observar los barcos y las flotas completas llegar. Incluso creyó ver al viejo de la gran falla pero toda su atención se concentró entonces en el resplandor de la barrera de Yamraiha y una gran ola azotar ésta antes de que los barcos anclaran cerca de ella, él conocía ese ataque.

Con la vista nublada cayendo cada vez más creyó observar a lo lejos un rostro conocido pero tuvo que concentrar la poca fuerza que le quedaba en intentar llegar a la orilla donde todos estaban observando. Sinbad estaba con los brazos cruzados y sus generales estaban dispersos por el aire pero no le hizo caso a ninguno aun si pasó por debajo de ellos, fue cuando lo sintió.

Esa presencia...

—¡Sinbad!

Y todo pasó en una fracción de segundo; nadie lo vio venir excepto Judar quien volvió a extralimitarse hasta que su cuerpo no dio más y se puso frente a Sinbad para protegerle con su borg ante el ataque de Hakuryuu. El aliento se le fue a todos los presentes, no hubo palabras y las respiraciones parecieron esfumarse de la tierra porque nadie supo de dónde salió Hakuryuu y en qué momento iba a destazar a Sinbad. Yunan observó de lejos preocupado el destello plateado de la cadena del magi oscuro y en su mente barajeó las ideas, su cuerpo ya estaba en el límite, podía saberlo por el flujo de rukh alrededor de Judar, no le quedaba mucho magoi, llegaría pronto el momento.

Por eso le sorprendió aún más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo con Sinbad y el ataque de ese príncipe del imperio Kou, cuando el cuerpo cayó otra vez sobre un charco de sangre y el equipo Djinn de Hakuryuu se deshizo completamente asustado de ver al magi así, allí Yunan encontró la respuesta.

—¡Judar-chan!

Kougyoku trastabilló una vez que el equipo Djinn se deshizo y pudo caminar en dirección al magi con el vestido siendo pisado por sus pasos presurosos ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Judar estaba vivo! Escuchó tras ella la voz de Ka Koubun pedirle que tuviera más cuidado al caminar pero ella desoyó al mundo cuando junto a Hakuryuu se acercaron al inválido magi que se quedó en su lugar sin fuerza alguna para moverse. Sinbad contuvo el aliento unos segundos cuando Judar no reaccionó y la sangre siguió brotando.

No fue hasta que el peli-negro abrió los ojos que los presentes parecieron volver a respirar, Aladdin estaba casi a punto de tirarse a llorar por la escena, Judar estaba cada vez peor y se sentía impotente de no poder cumplir lo que le había dicho cuando hurgó en su mente. Kougyoku y Hakuryuu se hincaron enfrente de Judar y la princesa le sostuvo la cabeza cuando le vio abrir los ojos. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y Judar recordó cuando la conoció: era una niña muy sensible. Hakuryuu lo era también, ambos solían preocuparse más por los demás que por sí mismos, pero Hakuryuu lloraba menos por que algún cerdo sin reeducar en la corte de Kou le dijo un día que los hombres no lloraban.

Manada de idiotas, algún día bailaría sobre la tumba de todos aquéllos que menospreciaron a ese par de niños…

—Lo… conseguiste. —cuando habló, la sangre brotó y le bañó los dientes y los labios, manchó incluso el vestido de Kougyoku pero ninguno de los presentes se preocupó por la tela, sino por la sangre saliendo cada vez más.

—Aladdin-kun… ya no le queda mucho tiempo.

Aladdin negó con los ojos llorosos a las palabras del hermano Yunan y negó el hecho en su mente, se negaba a aceptarlo.

Cuando Hakuryuu asintió ante las palabras de Judar, éste le dio una sonrisa sincera a ambos príncipes y terminó por toser hasta que volvió a brotar sangre. —Me… alegra que hayas aceptado… la ayuda… —y cerró los ojos exhausto luego de pensar que finalmente Hakuryuu tenía sol, finalmente era un guerrero independiente con la fuerza de un gran tifón y violento como un fuego ardiente.

 _Sus niños…_

* * *

La oficina de Sinbad pareció derretirse ante las insistentes miradas de todos. Nadie habló cuando se reunieron en aquélla sala. Aladdin balanceó los pies un poco temeroso al lado de Alíbabá y Yunan jugó con el cabello de Morgiana unos segundos antes de que Sinbad finalmente se dignara a abrir la boca:

—Judar estaba siendo utilizado por Kouen Ren.

Todos guardaron silencio, aunque Ja'far frunció el ceño en duda.

—¿No es un poco sospechoso? —la mirada de Sinbad le alentó a que continuara—. Yo no dudo que Al-thamen utilice a Judar, ¿pero que un rey humano utilice a un magi, no te suena ridículo?

—Yo no lo creo, Ja'far-san.

Todos giraron a ver al peli-azul, quien mantenía el ceño terriblemente fruncido ante la acusación implícita del albino: —Sé que ustedes odian a Judar por errores del pasado y lo entiendo. Pero… —Aladdin dudó unos segundos antes de hablar, no estaba seguro de revelar lo que Mor-san y él habían visto en el interior de la mente del magi oscuro—. Pero Mor-san y yo lo sabemos, lo hemos visto dentro de él, verdaderamente está siendo utilizado por Kouen-san.

Yunan tomó asiento a un lado de Sinbad, escuchado al peli-azul con la misma atención que los demás.

—Se… se trata de un recuerdo horrible. El pasado de Judar es horrible y su presente no es mejor… cuando era niño asesinaron a sus padres frente a él y luego a su pueblo completo, eran de una planicies donde había pueblos muy pobres y siempre estuvo enfermo. Al-tamen lo cuidaba cuando se enfermaba y le decían que pronto lo llevarían a un palacio muy grande. —guardó silencio unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio un poco temeroso de decir lo siguiente—. No escogió su modo de vivir como lo hemos hecho nosotros aquí… Nunca tuvo el cariño de una madre como el tío Sinbad o la ayuda de un amigo como Alíbabá. Lo mantenían estudiando de magia encerrado bajo bibliotecas enormes, no lo dejaban salir a jugar con los demás príncipes sólo porque sí y luego cuando se hizo fuerte… luego…

Morgiana bajó la cabeza apretando los puños sobre las rodillas y Yunan lo notó. —Luego lo hicieron caer en la depravación ¿No, Aladdin-kun?

Aladdin asintió a las palabras de Yunan.

—Luego de eso cuando era grande… le dijeron que si mostraba su cuerpo sería un gran magi, y que si dejaba crecer su cabello y hacía una trenza que llegara hasta sus pies, siempre ganaría… y cuando lo hizo no ganó, nunca pudo ganar el cariño o la aceptación de Kouen o del tío Sinbad y… y luego Al-thamen y esa mujer llamada Gyokuen comenzaron a decirle que ellos habían asesinado a sus padres, y que él no pertenecía a Kou, que no pertenecía al mundo y que sólo estaba allí para cumplir una misión como magi de la creación.

—Aladdin-kun…

Alíbabá le pasó un brazo por los hombros cuando le observó tiritar con insistencia luego de decir aquéllas palabras, Aladdin alzó el rostro, y sus ojos se aguaron pero sólo observó a una persona en la sala: —Ultrajaron su cuerpo, comenzaron a tocarlo y le encadenaron a salas frías y húmedas, sus piernas fueron atadas con espinas y le pusieron la cadena mientras… mientras… ¡Lo violaban! Introducían dentro de él la varita que siempre utiliza y luego uno a uno los miembros de la organización lo violaron hasta que comenzó a sangrar y sus piernas fueron masacradas por las espinas. Lo dejaban allí adentro y no les importaba si las heridas de infectaban…

El silencio cortó el aire por unos segundos en los que Morgiana cerró los ojos hasta que sus palabras serenas llenaron el lugar: —Luego de eso Kouen comenzó a participar en aquéllos horribles actos… No sabemos cómo es que lo comenzó a hacer pero lo estaba disfrutando, sé que suena irreal y tampoco creo que Judar sea tan buena persona como Yunan o Aladdin-kun… Pero… —apretó los puños otra vez y Masrur le puso una mano sobre el hombro—. Pero no es justo que haya sufrido tanto, no es justo que le esclavicen por un pasado y un destino que no pidió… era un niño cuando comenzaron a hacer eso con ély era incapaz de pedir algo distinto a lo que conocía por que no sabía que eso estaba mal.

—Bueno… ya lo veía venir.

Apacible, Sinbad giró la vista a vista a Yunan. Quizá nadie lo notó, pero bajo los labios los dientes se trabaron tanto que casi sintió que se quebrarían en cualquier momento. Él conocía esa historia de la trenza y mostrar el cuerpo.

—La manera más rápida de hacer que alguien caiga en la depravación es mediante el odio. Si le contaban esas cosas de asesinar a su familia y sobre su pueblo o condición, el niño al no tener el calor de una madre o una figura paterna a la cuál preguntarle por qué vivía rodeado de monjes con trajes oscuros que le tocaban… Comenzaría a sentir rencor si veía a los demás niños del imperio Kou ser felices con sus padres. —pensó un momento en las siguientes palabras, luego de escuchar el relato de Aladdin—. Sobre el ultraje y la violación, es una manera de mantener amedrentada a una persona, fomentaron el odio en su corazón hasta que éste se expandió y finalmente terminaron por hacer que maldijera su destino, es algo fácil de notar: maldijo su destino por la vida tan horrible que llevó. No lo hizo con real intención, es sólo que como deseaba ganar para tener calor y aceptación optó por la vía fácil que Al-thamen le proporcionó para que cayera.

—¿Cómo… cómo pueden hacer eso?

Todos giraron a ver a Alíbabá, quien con la voz entrecortada, gritoneó.

—¡¿Cómo pueden permitir que eso siga pasando?!

Todo era culpa de Al-thamen…

El sufrimiento de Judar, el de Hakuryuu y la muerte de Kassim. No entendía cómo es que todos podían quedarse de brazos cruzados observando cómo las desgracias y los monstruos salían a la superficie sin hacer nada, le costaba mucho trabajo quedarse callado y aguantar las cosas. Si nadie quería pelear por Judar o por el mundo él lo haría. —Esto no se trata de una guerra por el dominio de un territorio o por un laberinto, se trata de una guerra a nivel ideales en la que todos estamos involucrados. Aunque quien sufra sea Judar, nosotros no podemos permitir que Al-thamen siga haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Quizá Judar no es una buena persona ahora, quizá tampoco lo sea si deja de ser controlado por esa organización ¿Pero quién lo sabe? ¿Quién puede saberlo cuando toda su vida no ha conocido más que la miseria? ¡Si una persona vive entre la miseria un día no podrá contenerse y explotará! ¡Si no los detenemos Kassim morirá de…

Y luego Alíbabá se calló por que las palabras fluyeron fuera de su boca y cuando se escuchó a sí mismo fue como un grito de horror desde el centro del mundo. Él lo supo también, él vivió también bajo las sombras, las sobras de comida y miseria junto a Kassim y Mariam, cómo se lamentó cuando éste murió… Siempre, siempre lamentaría haber perdido a su familia por un error que no debía existir en el mundo.

—Alíbabá-kun tiene razón, si ustedes no quieren pelear por Judar no lo hagan: peleen por destruir a Al-thamen.

* * *

Sinbad caminó por los pasillos del palacio con pasos tan fuertes como si quisiera desquebrajar las baldosas del suelo. El odio dentro de su cuerpo fluía llenando su sistema cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Aladdin y Yunan a cerca del pasado tan hostil de Judar. El rey sabía que el oji-escarlata había sido manipulado ¿pero hasta qué grado? En su mente todavía recordaba al Judar pequeño que vestía con túnicas largas y con cabello corto, si él hubiera sabido de la maldad y la corrupción que experimentaría un par de años más tarde, le habría salvado de haber tenido la oportunidad como lo hizo con Ja'far ¿Cuántas desgracias se habría evitado de haber hecho aquello?

¿Cómo pudo haberlo previsto? Nadie sabe el flujo del destino, nadie sabe cómo acabarán las cosas y Sinbad se lamentó esa noche cuando sintió la sangre hervir por sus arterias al recordar las violaciones que mencionó Aladdin y los azotes. ¿Cómo podían ultrajar el cuerpo de Judar de aquélla manera? ¿A qué costo habían hecho que cayera en la depravación? Era doloroso el simple hecho de pensarlo, un suspiro muy grande escapó de sus labios cuando se encontró sobre el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. No quería ni siquiera llegar a pensar en la profanación del cuerpo, en el dolor que habría experimentado, la soledad...

— _De verdad, rey idiota… Me pone nervioso que me mires así._

— _¿Por qué?_

 _Judar se encogió de hombros sumido en una especie de trance del que no salió, las luces de los fuegos pirotécnicos, el barullo de la gente hablando, riendo y cantando, la música, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Sinbad y el fuerte brazo que se asió a su cintura ahora cubierta por la túnica color oscuro. No fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que la realidad le golpeó en la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Sinbad le había estado sosteniendo entre sus piernas por un rato._

 _¿Por qué había hecho eso?_

 _Apresurado se bajó de sus piernas y se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja, ahora que estaba suelto, le dificultaba a veces la visión. Sabía que Sinbad le estaba observando extrañado por el repentino cambio en la atmósfera ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer aquello? Kougyoku no lo besaba de esa manera, lo besaba en la mejilla y le decía que lo quería. Bueno él quería a Sinbad ¿No? Quería su fuerza y el poder que desprendía. El rey no diría nada esa noche pero extrañó el calor que Judar desprendió cuando se sentó sobre su regazo y creyó que lo perdería por su imprudencia; quizá habían ido demasiado rápido, tanto que asustó al menor._

— _Yo…_

 _Escucharlo titubear era nuevo, pero le gustaba estar descubriendo nuevas facetas de Judar además de las infantiles y las que sólo deseaban guerra, destrucción, masacres y odio. Le gustaba observarlo con las mejillas calientes por el sonrojo o ver en ese muchachito de 17 años al pequeño Judar que conoció bajo la plaza y que le preguntó sobre los trajes de las bailarinas y las trenzas largas. Le dio una sonrisa sincera al chico, sólo por no incomodarlo más y luego éste sólo frunció el ceño y caminó en dirección a la torre Morada Leo._

Desde esa noche ellos no se topaban más hasta esa tarde en las costas donde detuvo el ataque de Hakuryuu, Judar lo estaba evitando, y vaya que le sorprendió. Aunque Sinbad guardó silencio, cuando pasó por la habitación del oráculo y éste tenía la puerta entreabierta.

—Me alegra que lo hayas conseguido Hakuryuu…

—Fue muy difícil, pero he estado perfeccionando mis técnicas.

Kougyoku le acarició el cabello a Judar una vez que terminó de retirar toda la sangre de su rostro con un paño húmedo y Sinbad esperó a que siguieran hablando. —Judar… ¿Por qué tienes el cabello suelto?

Él la miró con sorpresa y luego sonrió: —Una vez un mentiroso me dio que si me trenzaba el cabello y dejaba que ésta cayera hasta llegar a mis pies, sería el mejor magi del mundo y yo le creí. —Alzó ambas cejas dos veces en dirección a Hakuryuu: era una seña secreta, Judar sabía que Sinbad estaba fuera de la habitación aunque el príncipe tampoco dijo nada—. También me dijo que los trajes de bailarinas eran más lindos que los de los sacerdotes y le creí. Pero él nunca lo creyó.

—¿No es muy tonto creer eso, Judar?

—Lo es Hakuryuu… Por eso me alegra que ahora seas fuerte, no confíes en nadie que no sea en ti mismo y en tus propias habilidades o en las personas en las que has depositado tu confianza, como Hakuei.

—Pero Judar-chan… ¡Tú eres el mejor magi del mundo!

Aunque la cadena plateada brilló, Judar no le prestó atención y dejó que Kougyoku le mostrara la cajita de plata donde guardaba los colores con los que le pintaba los ojos, cerró los ojos antes de que la chica se lo pidiera y dejó que ella hiciera y deshiciera de sus párpados lo que quisiera mientras Hakuryuu le contaba con emoción como había conseguido a su Djinn. Las puñaladas en su corazón por la tinta sobre sus párpados le recordaron el cabello morado pero si quería ganar bajo su propia jurisdicción, entonces haría que las pinceladas fueran rojas.

—No es bueno espiar a las personas ¿Sabe?

Ka Koubun le dio el susto de su vida a Sinbad cuando llegó a su lado con una charola, bocadillos y agua para los inquilinos de la habitación que él espiaba de manera ridícula. Lo observó con desdén y luego le dio una sonrisa confiada recordando que era la rata arrastrada que había dicho que se había acostado con la princesa y se dio la vuelta, en dirección a su propia habitación con la sangre fundiéndose como lava dentro de su cuerpo:

Después de todo, tal parecía que era un sucio mentiroso.


	6. Vepar

**Capítulo cinco:** Karamu kokyuu wa namaatataku, abandon insanity, scatter instinct.

( _Nuestras tibias respiraciones se enredan, abandona la locura, dispersa el instinto_ )

 ** _»_** _My devil on the bed_ _—_ _The gazettE._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Apacible.

Judar llevaba dos días ignorando a Sinbad por completo; no había palabras y tampoco había miradas que se cruzaran por los pasillos. Cuando llegaban a intercambiar palabras porque era enteramente necesario –últimamente Judar hablaba mucho de magia con Yamu y Aladdin–, no era especialmente grosero, sólo seco. La peli-azul al parecer encontraba muchas excusas últimamente para acercarse al magi quien la instruía y de paso hablaba también con Aladdin a cerca de la magia de hielo. Kougyoku se iba esa tarde de Sindria y él parecía ser el único que no entendía la situación. No sabía cuándo era que las cosas se habían torcido tanto como para tener a tres miembros de Kou entre sus paredes; confiaba en uno, el otro era aún un niño, pero no estaba tan seguro ahora de que la carta que representaba Kougyoku estuviera sirviendo como al principio. Había algo diferente en ella: ya no lo miraba con la misma devoción que al principio ni con el amor rebozando en sus ojos magenta, no, eso había dejado de existir.

—Nee~ Judar, ¿Entonces si quiero que la barrera cruce también el estrecho de piedra debo decirle a los rukh que refuercen y expandan?

—Es complicado, la barrera no es tan fácil de mantener, Yamu. Imagina que llegara un ataque al estrecho de piedra y tuvieras que tomar posición de ataque ¿cómo vas a hacer para dividir la fuerza y el magoi? Si quieres que la barrera no consuma tanto debes dejarla en lo elemental, sólo en la isla, no necesitas sobre esforzarte por un estrecho de piedra que no es hogar de nadie.

—El hermano Judar sabe muchas cosas ¿No, señorita Yamu? —la maga asintió enérgica, aunque hizo un puchero luego de descubrir que había sido una pregunta tonta. Es que le emocionaba tanto la magia que, si el magi oscuro le presentaba la oportunidad de hablar con él sin problema alguno a cerca de un tema tan apasionante y hermoso para ella ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? Aladdin terminó por reír ante el gesto de la mayor de los tres; Judar simplemente sonrió ligeramente cohibido de todo ese calor.

No se sentía bien de estar allí. Del otro lado de la sala observó la mesa donde Sinbad se sentaba a firmar papeles y leer los informes de Ja'far en el reino, los presupuestos y contabilizar que todo estuviera rindiendo. ¿Si Koumei hiciera eso en el imperio, y Kouha y él rieran como lo hacían ahora Yamu y el enano, habría recibido azotes en las piernas por interrumpir a un príncipe necesario para planes siniestros? Quizá por eso era tan renuente de la realidad y se mantenía callado la mayor parte del tiempo, evitaba pasear por el palacio o salir de su habitación si nadie le necesitaba. No terminaba de confiar en Sinbad tanto como para tomarse esas libertades.

Después de todo, él no lo vería realmente como su magi: nunca lo haría.

Judar lo supo hace mucho, quizá desde antes de que se volvieran a topar en la fundación: Sinbad dejó de mirarlo con esos ojos risueños y sonrisa encantadora cuando creció. Nunca quiso hacerlo realmente, siempre le dijeron que, si el milagro que nace en este mundo cada mil años veía y conocía el poder del rukh negro y la depravación, ese milagro lo aceptaría como su magi, y él lo creyó. Su ceño se frunció fuertemente por un espantoso dolor de cabeza electrizándole los circuitos. Le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Aladdin antes de retirarse de allí sin decir nada más, no podía respirar bien ¿Así se sentirían los peces cuando estaban fuera del agua por primera vez? Se le oprimía el pecho y una sensación horrible le sacudía el cuello, como si la cadena se hiciera cada vez más pequeña y le impidiera el libre tránsito de oxígeno.

—¿Yamuhaira ya no te necesita para nada más?

Judar giró la vista escarlata al rey que había dejado los papeles unos segundos moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro, notoriamente fatigado. El pelinegro negó con su cabeza, desviando la vista cuando el rey lo observó de manera fija. —No es bueno interrumpir al rey si está haciendo cosas importantes…

—Vaya, al menos tiene modales. —Ja'far, lanzando la indirecta al par de peli-azules que no dejaban de reír de manera histriónica.

—Uhm… por cierto, si Ja'far leyera primero el informe, decidirías más rápido si firmarlo o no y agilizarías el trabajo.

Eso había visto hacer a los consejeros con Koumei y parecía que lo que podía llevarle horas le tomaba apenas minutos. Sólo se encogió de hombros ligeramente cohibido con la mirada que ambos le dieron, no era una mirada normal, no era el odio de Ja'far ni la misericordia de Sinbad: era una lástima dolorosa a su persona por el aspecto que tenía, salió de allí con el cerebro martilléandole y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Nunca pertenecería a ese mundo, nunca pertenecería a Kou, nunca pertenecería a ningún lugar donde hubiera rayos de sol y calor humano.

Jamás, jamás lo haría.

—¡Oh, lo siento Judar, no miré por dónde iba! —Judar tampoco supo en qué momento terminó en el piso o peor aún: en qué momento su cuerpo estaba tan debilitado como para caer por un empujón de Alíbabá—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Oye… te están sangrando los tobillos de nuevo… Kougyoku te está buscando ¿Quieres que vayamos a curar eso?

—Quemas temas de conversación muy rápido, niño.

Alíbabá se calló, cohibido de haber hablado tanto, un notable bochorno le cubrió las mejillas y la risilla nerviosa se le combinó con la mucosa haciendo un chistoso ruidito. Se disculpó mientras Judar se levantaba del piso con un saltito y se quitaba con furia las vendas de los tobillos que al final no sirvieron de nada. El oriundo de Balbadd no dijo nada por no incomodarlo, pero la sangre no dejaba de brotar. —Siempre… he detestado ese… brillo asqueroso que Sinbad desprende. —El rubio enarcó una ceja por las palabras ácidas del pelinegro, pero no habló quizá para no interrumpirlo, quizá porque no comprendió sus palabras—. El tipo desprende brillo como si fuera el sol, es como si tú fueras el protagonista de una historia, pero él resplandeciera más que tú.

—Judar… Creo que sería mejor si…

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé, hay que curarme otra vez los tobillos.

Y de esa manera, el oji-escarlata aceptó la oferta del príncipe camino a la habitación que le brindaron.

* * *

—¿De verdad, Alíbabá-dono? Cuando lo intenté con Belial no fue tan complicado.

Sentado sobre el pasto como se encontraba, Judar no pudo evitar reír por el evidente bochorno del tercer príncipe de Balbadd por no obtener aún su equipo Djinn. —No pensé que el enano eligiera un rey tan tonto. —y volvió a reír, tomándose esta vez el estómago con una mano por la gracia de sus propias palabras. Alíbabá no cabía de la pena, Hakuryuu sólo negó con la cabeza luego del alboroto. Había sido buena idea que ellos tres hablaran luego de haber despedido a Kougyoku y Ka Koubun. El plan de un año entre el magi y ella seguía en pie, aunque ninguno comentó algo al respecto, sólo aguardarían a que fuera el momento exacto para destapar el plan.

—Sabes que no puedo ayudarte ahora Hakuryuu… Quizás alguien más aquí…

—Judar.

El oji-escarlata giró el cuello como si le hubieran puesto un resorte en dirección a la seria voz que le llamaba. Sinbad estaba solo, en medio de uno de los quioscos de la plaza donde había muchos jardines entre las torres del palacio. Cuando le llamó, Judar lo miró, pero no dijo nada, principalmente porque no sabía lo que quería y no tenía ganas de saber. Sin embargo, algo iluminó su cerebro últimamente apagado por los errores y horrores de su pasado.

Sinbad no dijo nada, pero extrañó la actitud infantil del magi.

—Hakuryuu… él puede ayudarte. —los ojos azules del príncipe de Kou se abrieron grandes y un sonrojo le inundó las mejillas ¡Una batalla con el rey Sinbad! Ni en sus sueños más locos y retorcidos sería capaz de enfrentarse a él… Por eso cuando el magi se levantó del pasto y caminó casi dando brincos en dirección al rey de los siete mares, Hakuryuu deseó que el césped y la tierra se lo tragaran entero. Alíbabá permaneció en silencio, quizás un poco divertido de la nueva situación que se presentó en esos momentos.

—Oye, rey idiota. —Sinbad iba a marearse con los cambios emocionales tan drásticos del pelinegro—. Sucede que queremos probar una habilidad de Belial ¿Qué te parece una pelea para mostrarle también a Alíbabá de lo que se pierde por ser un perezoso?

Sinbad escuchó al rubio refunfuñar, pero no entendió por qué habría de hacerlo, necesitaba hablar con Judar. —No creo que sea… Tengo algo de qué hablar contigo.

—Por favor. —era difícil refutar cuando era la primera vez que Judar le pedía un favor. Decir que se descolocó era poco, casi se iba de bruces al piso luego de darse cuenta de que allí con los poquitísimos centímetros que les diferenciaban; Judar le veía con una sonrisa infantil y el cabello moviéndose de manera suave por la brisa salina del mar que llegaba a los quioscos ¿Por qué le resultaba ridículamente fácil perderse en ese par de rubíes que parecían haber recuperado la vivacidad de días atrás? ¿Por qué tenía una ganas desenfrenadas de enterrar sus dedos en ese cabello oscuro o que Judar volviera a sentarse en sus piernas como la noche de la cosecha?—. Lo haría yo, pero, aunque me duela admitirlo, bajo éstas circunstancias no representaría problema alguno para Hakuryuu… Alíbabá es un gordo perezoso que no tiene su equipo Djinn ¿Podrías hacerlo?

 _¿Por mí?_

¿Era producto de la cadena que Judar fuera tan dócil y dejara ese orgullo infantil a un lado? No es que no le gustara su orgullo, carajo, si le encantaban los alardes del menor. Pero a veces como ahora, le gustaba más cuando Judar se mostraba con ángulos que flaqueaban, cuando se mostraba como ese pequeño monje que él conoció en las plazas de los imperios y no como el muchachito que reía y mostraba excitación por la destrucción de Sindria. Le gustaba de ambas formas, pero la manera dócil era más fácil de abrazar, más fácil de creer que podía confiar en él, y no que sólo estaba esperando el momento en que el mal llegara de nuevo a atacarlos.

—Luego debemos hablar.

—Sí, rey idiota, ya hablaremos.

Ese era el Judar que él conocía.

Quince minutos después de mostrarse renuente a mostrar sus patéticas habilidades hacia Sinbad, Hakuryuu terminó siendo empujado a la arena de pelea entre las torres Carmesí Cáncer y Plateada Escorpio del palacio con varios espectadores. Tanto los generales como sus amigos observaron entretenidos al igual que muchos personajes del pueblo. Intimidado como sabía que estaba, Judar terminó por animarlo en silencio confiado en las habilidades del Djinn que había convocado en la celda especial para Hakuryuu. Sabía que no podría ganarle a Sinbad, pero esto no se trataba de una guerra sino de una mejora de habilidades.

—Sé que ha de estar muy ocupado, señor Sinbad.

—Bueh~ siempre es interesante tener una pelea por entretenimiento. —Como el hombre soberbio que era, Sinbad terminó por invocar su equipo Djinn primero—. Espíritu de la regla y la sumisión; toma mi cuerpo ¡Focalor!—. Más de uno pudo quedarse maravillado por la manera en la que Sinbad desprendía todo su poder frente al aparente enemigo sin problema alguno. Sus generales, sobre todo, estaban un poco expectantes de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación, porque era obvio que su rey tenía un plan; siempre había un plan.

Alíbabá lo sabía de igual manera, pero quizá nadie estudiaba sus movimientos con tanta cautela como lo hacía el propio Judar, él analizaba cada detalle de ese Djinn en particular, ese Djinn que él conocía a la perfección, ese Djinn que era suyo. Relamiéndose los labios con ansiedad, observó paciente la transformación de Hakuryuu en Belial y el poder que los cegó a él y a Alíbabá, con Sinbad guardando su distancia. Incluso lo escuchó soltar un gruñido por la abismal cantidad de energía oscura que parecía desprender. Cómo los huesitos del traje hacían un plop viscoso mientras se acomodaban a la silueta del chico. Cómo los propios ojos de Hakuryuu se transformaban en los de una bestia enjaulada tal como lo hacía Sinbad cuando utilizaba a Focarlor.

Había una razón nociva por la que ambos debían pelear, cada uno con esos Djinn.

Sin poder soportarlo, Judar terminó levitando en el aire para acercarse a Hakuryuu y susurrar un montón de falacias y suciedades del mundo en general, sin embargo, sus ojos rojos no se despegaron ni un segundo del rostro de Sinbad, contándole a Hakuryuu qué era lo que quería ver de ellos dos ese día. Incluso cuando sonrió y sus labios rozaron la oreja de Hakuryuu, no apartó la vista de Sinbad, casi con desafío. El menor sólo asentía a lo que el magi le decía, casi como si fuese mandado por un deber mayor a ellos.

Sinbad lo había sabido desde el inicio: esa sumisión de Judar segundos antes sólo lo habían conducido a eso.

Y aún contra todo pronóstico favorable, Sinbad era todo menos un cobarde, por lo que fue él quien extendió la mano a uno de sus generales para que fungiera como mediador en aquélla batalla. Cuando Sharkkan bajó la mano que había mantenido alzada; Sinbad no esperó dos segundos antes de enviar un fuerte torbellino creado en las palmas de sus manos hacia Hakuryuu. Judar aún no había tocado el piso cuando los huesos de equipo Djinn de Hakuryuu se desprendieron de cuajo de su lugar uno por uno. Los presentes se quedaron mudos de asombro cuando se descubrió que la pelea había acabado patéticamente de aquella manera.

Los ojos de Hakuryuu se abrieron grandemente cuando se encontró levitando desvalido y abandonado.

—¡Hakuryuu!

—¡Belior Zakera! —y la fuerza histriónica con la que el poder golpeó a Sinbad lo hizo padecer estertores como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. El cuerpo se convulsionó en el aire, los generales se pusieron alerta y de la misma manera, Alíbabá lo hizo en el piso, observando a Judar quien sonreía de manera extasiada por observar esa magia tan oscura que se desprendía. Una circunferencia uniforme envolvió a Sinbad de pies a cabeza sin descuidar un centímetro; no hubo gritos ni movimientos previos. Solamente estaban Sinbad y la oscuridad que lo perseguía como una vieja amiga; que lo engullía de manera hambrienta, como si tuviese sed de su carne y de sus entrañas. Como si lo acariciara por última vez y no quisiera que se fuera nunca de su lado.

—Una de las técnicas de Belial… —comenzó a recitar Judar, quien se acercó a Alíbabá, el rubio se tensó en su lugar, como si estuviesen en el campo de batalla—: …es la de la manipulación y reescritura de las memorias de la gente. Con Belial, Hakuryuu tiene acceso a aquellas partes de la mente de Sinbad a donde él no nos deja entrar—. Antes de poder decir algo, Judar ya estaba levitando hasta Hakuryuu quien sostenía su guadaña con ambas manos y el pecho agitado. Judar tocó el arma, y esta serpenteaba violenta en arcadas que buscaban desprenderla de las manos de su portador: —Belial siente gran afinidad a Sinbad, porque ha caído en la depravación.

Antes de que Judar terminara de tocar el arma con las yemas de los dedos, la oscuridad, viscosa, densa y fría le envolvió a él también como un manto protector antes de sellarlo por completo dentro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinbad huye a través de la desdicha eterna.

Su mente se trata de un tumultuoso nido de recuerdos ensombrecidos por el pasado; y hay veces en las que no puede avanzar como desearía. La idea viene inusitadamente a su cabeza, como una espada que le atraviesa el cráneo y es de repente, la misma oscuridad siniestra la que lo engulle a él y sus ideales. Se trata de una vieja amiga, con la inocencia de un niño y el veneno de un alacrán. El tiempo se queda quieto cuando se encuentra a sí mismo, con los ojos bien abiertos nadando en las aguas misteriosas de azules profundos que desencadenan en algo grande.

Allí, donde Esra, su pobre madre, sigue en la cama mugrienta de la cabaña donde vivían. Donde Badr es llevado a la fuerza a la guerra y él tiene que negar con la cabeza de manera copiosa, porque incluso los fantasmas del pasado le causan demasiado dolor. Todavía observa a su madre sufrir en los últimos momentos: se encuentra sola y el cuerpo huesudo y con piel como hojas de papiro se agitan violentamente por las arcadas de la enfermedad. Hay una señora del pueblo donde ellos vivían, que la cuida y le susurra una de las mentiras más grandes del mundo. Le promete que todo saldrá bien, que volverá a abrir los ojos y volverá a ver a su pequeño hijo Sinbad que salió de casa, que Badr regresará de la guerra de Parthevia y serán una familia como antes.

 _ **Mentirosa.**_

Viene de nuevo el tumulto y el horror, cuando la visión cambia, Sinbad siente que no puede soportar el escozor en su carne cuando levita en esa oscuridad de aguas misteriosas y neblina sombría que lo arrastran. Que no puede soportarlo cuando se encuentra a sí mismo siendo arrastrado a ese lugar incauto del que sacó a Ja'far, con sus manitas tibias va tomando de uno por uno sus instrumentos de tortura, va tomando los cuellos y las carnes hasta que les arranca la vida una tras otra y allí están, sus padres, allí están, los esclavistas.

Allí está, Sinbad tirado a un lado observándolo todo de nuevo.

Incluso aunque cierra los ojos los recuerdos vienen a su cabeza una y otra vez, los calabozos, el dolor en las extremidades, el dolor de la rodilla que aún no sanaba del todo y las pesadillas que le persiguieron por mucho tiempo cuando se encontró a sí mismo inmerso en todas aquellas aventuras que le llevaron a estar donde pisaba hoy día. Se encuentra a sí mismo de nuevo, es un muchachito que está explorando el mundo y su propio poder; que quiere tenerlo todo en sus manos y que esto se evapore para buscarlo de nueva cuenta. Uno al que le ofrecen el mundo en la palma de sus manos y si no tiene cuidado y aprieta demasiado rápido lo único que va a lograr es destrozarlo, carcomerlo trocito por trocito volviéndose mariposas negras que lo toman por el cuello hasta asfixiarle.

—Serás coronado como rey de Sindria.

Entre humores y estertores, Sinbad encuentra allí a su pesadilla más recurrente: está ataviado en el traje militar de Parthevia y el cabello le cae sobre los ojos rebelde y poderoso, como una tormenta que no puedes detener sólo deseando que las nubes se vayan. Barbarossa se mete dentro de su cabeza y le daña los ideales de nueva cuenta; le retuerce las tripas una y otra vez entre sus dedos afilados como aquéllas tantas veces. Como vuelve a observar en aquel momento, peleando de nueva cuenta entre los dos porque saben que lo único que le queda a ambos es el orgullo. Como cuando le jalaba del cabello para que lo observara y Sinbad arremetía con otro golpe.

Una, dos, tres veces seguidas lo hacían, los muebles se rompían y a pesar de lo objetos materiales, había algo, sólo una cosa que Barbarossa quería romper: la voluntad de acero de Sinbad. Quería retorcerla entre sus dedos una y otra vez, exprimirla hasta que no quedara nada de ella—: El costo y el valor son dos cosas muy diferentes. —le había dicho aquella vez, y Sinbad no lo entendió justo en ese momento porque la ansiedad le corría por el cuerpo, buscando ganar contra el hombre que quería someterle para entregar algo a cambio. Sinbad no tendría problema en jurar lealtad a un hombre que fuese justo y de buenos principios como el rey de Balbadd, pero Barbarossa no era ni la mitad de lo que era aquél buen hombre, y ni su tiempo ni su valía servirían en aquel lugar porque el peliverde no buscaba aliados ni entendía de razones.

—Crees poder devorarte el mundo de un bocado, Sinbad, pero toda la felicidad que día hoy experimentas se volverá ceniza en tus labios y la persona a la que traiciones será quien venga a quitarte todo lo que poseas hasta que te arrastres al basurero de donde saliste.

Casi, casi, qué cerca estuvo.

Porque esa misma persona que él traicionó, a quien le magreó el cerebro y los ideales, a quien culpó de crímenes que no cometió volvía a estar frente a él. Y el recuerdo se asió a su cuello como una boa constrictora que le impidió seguir respirando con regularidad: Judar se materializó frente a él en la ilusión con las ropas que él le había dado y la cadena que no le había podido quitar. Tenía esa misma sonrisa siniestra que sólo quería verlo despellejado en el piso. Los dedos chiquitos y blancos caminaron mortíferos entre su piel morena hasta que le tomó por el cuello y luego por la frente obligándole a mantener la vista al frente en todo momento. Cuando sus ojos se nublaban por el recuerdo, Judar se le antojaba un niño de niebla que vagaba por los cuatro reinos de la existencia pudriendo todo a su paso. Que donde quiera que pisaba sembraba agobio y lo volvía todo un montículo de falsas ilusiones y falacias humanas.

—Míralos.

 _No puedes huir._

—Mira a tus amigos…

 _Tú los asesinaste._

—Mira al rey que destronaste.

 _Nosotros hemos asesinado a tus padres._

—Mira los calabozos que robaste.

 _Hakuyuu murió bajo el yugo de un crimen que no cometió._

—Mira todo lo que hiciste cuando continuaste en la guerra de Parthevia.

Los ojos de Sinbad comenzaron a desprender lágrimas, una tras otra, cuando observó allí a Serendine materializada como un espíritu a su lado. Yunan no volvió a aparecer bajo la invasión de Parthevia y Judar permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo que estuvo luchando; se extralimitó a sí mismo aun cuando las extremidades fallaban y era sólo un niño que no le debía cuentas a nadie. Estuvo allí cuando Serendine murió, volviéndose una con el flujo del rukh y el grito que Sinbad profirió aquella noche fue un grito desesperado desde el centro del universo. Fue él quien estuvo a su lado cuando Mystras cayó al piso, cuando los ojos no volvieron a cerrarse y la cabeza rodó por el empedrado sin vida lejos de su cuerpo.

Era la risa de Barbarossa, como estertores, como una erupción estrepitosa la que le trepaba a él por la carne, maldiciéndole y condenándolo a una vida de vejaciones desde el momento de su nacimiento. Luego de salir del útero materno él lo observó esa noche: el firmamento y las estrellas que caían en cascada desde allá arriba, tan brillantes y bonitas que era imposible ignorarlas. Recordaba también las enfermedades y las extremidades que caían al piso, la cabeza, los soldados y los caballos caer.

—Es cierto... —comenzó Judar, apretando el cuello del marino para que siguiera observando a sus soldados caer uno tras otro—. He hecho maldiciones y porquerías con este báculo que cargo.

—Basta.

—¡Llorarías sin consuelo a más no poder!

Pero su risa estridente no hizo más que crisparle los nervios cuando observó que fue el propio Judar quien lanzó un hechizo al puente que los dividía para cortarlo. La estructura fue cediendo, los trozos de piedra y granito cayeron sobre las caballerizas y entre la destrucción, el miedo y la punición; Judar a su corta edad desoyó a sus responsabilidades como magi esa misma noche cuando el grito de Rurumu le perforó el tímpano y giró para observarla atrapada entre dos rocas gigantes. La mujer tenía el cuerpo más grande que él jamás había visto pero sus piernas estaban injuriadas y ella no podía moverse; una parte de su rostro estaba quemada y sus manos estaban completamente lastimadas a lo mismo que el resto de su cuerpo. Judar quiso hacerlo; Judar lloró y luchó contra las piedras con el poco poder que le quedaba y que seguía fluyendo desde el rukh del mundo, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

—Ve-t-

—¡No!

 _(Ya estoy muerta de todos modos)_

El agarre en el cuello de Sinbad se aflojó una vez que Judar comenzó a llorar detrás de él dentro de la ilusión, y luego hubo un golpe que lo hizo mirar hacia atrás; Judar estaba tirado en el piso retorciéndose por el dolor que lo consumía por dentro. Porque Judar antes de ser un magi fue un humano.

Y ahora no es Rurumu quien está presa entre las rocas esa noche; ahora está allí Hakuyuu, y Kouen intenta levantar a sus diez o quince años las maderas que lo mantienen preso dentro de esa cárcel llamada palacio. Allí está Kouen gritando de la misma manera que Judar lo hace ahora.

—En… Ve…

—¡No! ¡Me lo prometiste, Hakuyuu! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE, MALDICIÓN!

Y lo mejor que los humanos sabemos hacer es volvernos tragedia.

Pero luego la visión vuelve a ser la misma. Y Judar le llora al cuerpo de Rurumu laxo en el piso, ella murió sonriendo y le dio a Judar una lección valiosa: lucha por el amor.

Judar no lo entendió esa noche, y no lo entendió diez años después porque Al Thamen lo único que hizo fue robarle todo el amor que le quedaba. Pero era así; era Barbarossa llegando detrás de él con su equipo Djinn y él deseando huir de esas garras que le apresaban. Él, traicionando a consciencia a su candidato a rey. Él, observando a Sinbad luchar con la valía de su cuerpo. Todo era Judar que se desmelena en un huracán de pudrición de color verde como las aguas de Sindria. Porque el verde significa vida aún si es una vida plagada de dolor.

(Tengo un hijo, se llama Kikiriku)

—¡NO!

Judar se ahoga con su misma saliva y el alma se le escapa entre las narices cuando ya no puede soportarlo; cuando la presión es más de la que puede cargar y en la ilusión ocurre lo mismo. Sinbad cierra los ojos con fuerza, negando con su cabeza por lo que viene a continuación:

—¡Ya no eres mi candidato a rey! ¡Que el flujo de rukh y los Antiguos te perdonen!

Su poder se volvió un caleidoscopio de fuerza que lo envolvió todo a su paso, y con esa desesperación acumulada en sus carnes y entrañas, Judar destruyó todo a su paso sin quererlo realmente. La tierra se volvió árida en ese segundo que el poder lo consumió; el rukh se fusionó hasta crear una fuerza devastadora que los dejó a casi todos muertos.

(Kikiriku y tú no merecen este destino)

(Pero estamos dañados de todos modos)

—Seguiremos aun cuando nuestros camaradas hayan caído.

Judar los observó allí: estaban los contenedores lastimados y a Sinbad y Barbarossa observando el panorama. Un estremecimiento voraz le consumió el cuerpo a Judar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su poder podía crear, o destruir. La explosión de sus poderes vino acompañada ya fuera como cobro o maldición por su grandeza, por las miles de personas involucradas en el lugar.

—Tú me has traicionado.

Judar los observó a los dos; Judar buscó consuelo en los ojos de Sinbad para la atroz manera en la que Barbarossa lo veía, porque era cierto y él lo había traicionado yendo a librar una batalla que no le correspondía y donde el ganador no se quedaría más que con la sangre manchándole las manos. Pero no encontró ese consuelo ni ese cariño, y el peso de sus actos cayó sobre sus hombros como mil toneladas de piedra. Todos sus sentidos se aplastaron y la garganta se le secó cuando siguió con la mirada, el recorrido que hacía Sinbad con sus ojos:

Los soldados estaban muertos; todos estaban muertos.

—Tú… Tú… asesinaste a ambos pueblos…

—¡NO!

—Te enseñaré el camino para que vuelvas a las cenizas que tanto buscas…

La mirada que esa noche le dio Sinbad nunca pudo borrarla de su mente ni de su cuerpo: todo él se había vuelto un error.

 _Nosotros asesinamos a tus padres._

—No…

 _Nosotros nos llevamos todo lo que tenías._

—No…

 _(¡Judar! ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?)_

—No… No lo hice… No lo…

 _ **(¡Judar! ¡Ayúdame con Hakuren!)**_

—Kou-

—Quedas exiliado de Sindria. Me niego a ser tu candidato a rey.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alíbabá enarcó las cejas con curiosidad cuando la esfera oscura que la guadaña de Hakuryuu sostenía se fue quebrando. Cuando esta se fragmentó en mil pedazos, abrió los ojos tanto como pudo al darse cuenta de que Sinbad venía cayendo sobre una de sus torres y Judar le lanzaba ataques de manera copiosa: miles de hielos filosos apuntaron al marino y este los esquivó con habilidad, pero no pudo evitar el golpe contra las estructuras edificadas detrás de él.

—¡TÚ LO SABÍAS!

—¡Judar!

Los generales adoptaron sus posiciones de batalla y tanto Hakuryuu como Alíbabá corrieron con el equipo Djinn puesto hacia ellos; si había una pelea, tenían que conocer la verdad de ambos bandos puesto sería difícil coincidir en ideales. Judar atacaba a diestra y siniestra a Sinbad quien esquivaba los golpes y no se defendía; Alíbabá no lo comprendió en ese momento. Pero Hakuryuu quien también observó la visión en ese momento, supo que Sinbad lo sabía también: se lo merecía.

Todo el dolor y todo el terror que los golpes de Judar le podía provocar, cada uno de ellos: sus lágrimas, su sufrimiento, su agobio y todo lo podrido que estaba el hueco que le dejaron los años por corazón, todos fueron su culpa. Por eso Judar lo odió un tanto más cuando no lo vio atacarle; Judar lo odiaba porque no podía herirlo. Sus fuerzas eran equiparables y luego de mucho tiempo las palabras de Rurumu cobraron sentido dentro de su cabeza como si fueran una granada que acababa de explotar. Mientras Judar sólo buscaba herir para curar sus propias heridas, Sinbad hacía recuento de los daños y seguía adelante. El rey era paz, el magi era destrucción. Todo en ellos colisionaba con la misma intensidad que el choque de mil magias extremas juntas.

—¡YO TE QUERÍA!

Los golpes de magia cesaron y Sinbad se descubrió el rostro sólo para recibir el puñetazo limpio de Judar directo a su nariz y labio superior. Luego lo pateó en las costillas. Una y otra vez lo golpeó con las lágrimas surcando su rostro: cuando Aladdín llegó junto a Yunan y se quedaron todos a un lado de Hakuryuu ya era demasiado tarde.

Sinbad no respondió a ninguno de los golpes con violencia. Judar era como pólvora y Sinbad, aunque fuese un cerillo sin encender, sólo lograba consumirlo en algo más mortífero y Judar lo odiaba con creces. Odiaba el calor de la rabia desprendiéndose de su cuerpo sin parar, lo odiaba allí como su fuera vulnerable. No podía controlarlo y este sólo acudía a él como el vómito del mundo o la suciedad bajo las alcantarillas del pueblo: sólo buscaba consumirlo en algo más mortífero que lo erradicara de este mundo.

Mas el suplicio más grande es el hecho de estar vivo.

—¡Tú supiste todo el tiempo que yo no traicioné tu acuerdo! ¡Tú sabías que yo no había matado a Mystras ni mandé el espíritu de Serendine con el rukh! ¡TÚ SUPISTE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE YO NO MATÉ A RURUMU Y ME CULPASTE! —el último golpe dolió como mil yagas a todos los presentes. El aliento se contuvo en toda la isla. Era Judar el único que se seguía moviendo porque lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era azotar la cabeza de Sinbad en el piso: tomarlo por los cabellos y golpearlo una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que los globos oculares se le salieran del orbe y los dientes se le desprendieran como las perlas de un collar.

—¡TÚ ME EXILIASTE A UNA VIDA DE MISERIA Y DOLOR!

—¡PERO SIGUES VIVO!

Y Judar paró sus golpes cuando Sinbad lo sometió contra el piso. Su cabeza golpeó contra el concreto y Sinbad respiró de manera agitada con las pupilas dilatadas por el dolor de su cuerpo y la adrenalina de la batalla—: ¡De haberte dejado con nosotros, Barbarossa te habría matado apenas te viera! ¡Alguno de mis generales te habría torturado hasta la muerte!

Los presentes bajaron la cabeza, y Alíbabá se mordió los labios, en completa frustración.

—¿¡Y a ti qué te importaba!? ¡Dijiste que yo había matado a tu gente! ¡TÚ NUNCA QUISISTE SER MI CANDIDATO A REY DESDE EL INICIO! —eran esas palabras venosas de Judar las que más le dolían a él, más que los golpes en las costillas, más que la herida de la rodilla que nunca había sanado; más que el dolor que experimentó cuando su rukh se partió a la mitad y todo se volvió oscuro para un hemisferio de su cabeza—: ¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que si me dejaba crecer el cabello, sería el mejor magi!—. La lucha de ideales se hizo presente cuando todos los espectadores miraron al marino, y luego al pelinegro por igual. —Dijiste que, si cambiaba mi ropa de monje, por la ropa de las bailarinas, sería el mejor. Y ni siquiera tú lo creíste, tú heriste y abusaste de los demás por conveniencia contando a todos tus mentiras… Pero por los Antiguos… a mí cómo me hipnotizaban.

—Yo no…

—¡Basta, Sinbad! No quieras ablandar mis ojos. Mi sangre no es como la tuya, y aunque quisiera verte como amigo, no logro ya verte más que c…

—¡YO TAMBIÉN TE QUERÍA!

El giro de su cuerpo fue inesperado. Sinbad lo tumbó debajo de él, observándolo de frente mientras los generales y contenedores se sumían en un silencio sepulcral. Podían sentir el ronroneo de la tierra, cómo todo temblaba bajo sus pies puesto si alguno de los dos lanzaba las palabras incorrectas, todo volvería a ser como aquella noche. El peso de dos hombres con magias titánicas sólo lograrían la destrucción de Sindria como reino.

Ellos dos arrastraban un sinfín de sinsabores desde que el mundo era mundo: —Yo también te quería. Quería tu inteligencia y tus habilidades como magi. Quería ser tu único candidato a rey y mostrarte mi filosofía de vida para crear ambos un lugar mejor para todos…. Judar, tu espíritu es noble, pero ahora tu alma es perversa y tu corazón se volvió muy cruel por una vida que no merecías.

Él le soltó de su agarre, y Judar se removió como un gato asustado debajo de su cuerpo.

—¡Me quitaste lo único que me quedaba! ¡Me volviste un forastero en tierras inhóspitas e hiciste creer que mi nombre estaba maldito! ¿De qué sirve tener un corazón amable si vives en un mundo donde todos mentirían por salvarse ellos primero?

Sinbad lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, lo libró de la prisión que suponía su cuerpo y lo dejó levantarse; sentía el corazón agitado y las gotas de sudor le perlaban el cuerpo: una pelea física era por mucho menos agotadora que una batalla por un pasado que no había logrado borrarse de sus cabezas. No dijo nada en ese momento, por que Judar lo silenció, quizá para siempre—: Precisamente por que tú perdiste a tus padres bajo causas injustas, era por lo que debías entenderme. Siempre fuiste soberbio y tuviste más pelotas que cerebro. ¡Si la gente que te apoya, y tu pueblo muere, es sólo por tu soberbia y tus ganas de tragarte el mundo! ¡Si vives atormentado por esos recuerdos es sólo porque D…!

—Yo no consiento de ninguna manera lo que Al-Thamen provocó en tu vida; y estoy plenamente consciente de que, en parte, es gracias a mi causa que tuviste que vivir lleno de tormentos y terrores que no merecías. —comenzó por allí. Judar se levantó y negó copiosamente con la cabeza, Sinbad se acercó con sigilo a él a medida que este se alejaba cada vez más. La oscuridad densa y viscosa que desprendía Focalor a través del cuerpo de Sinbad le hacía sentir constipado. Como sino pudiese respirar bien. Los presentes se pusieron en línea de defensa, cuando observaron a Judar alzar el báculo, y la tierra vibrar debajo de ellos—: Por más que lo analizo no puedo darte nada a cambio para aliviar el dolor que has experimentado todos estos años en cuerpo y mente.

—Basta…

—Sé que un _lo siento_ de mi parte no logrará que se mengüe el dolor de tu corazón o cada una de las heridas que tienes ahora, ni siquiera he logrado quitarte la cadena… Mis disculpas nunca serán suficientes para todo lo provoqué en tu vida; y sé que soy el menos indicado de los presentes para pedirte mucho más de lo que ya me has dado con anterioridad. Zepar, Focalor, acuerdos trasatlánticos… Sepan cuántos cómo he querido yo todos estos regalos…

—¡NO SIGAS!

Judar se encontró atrapado entre un mar de gente que lo apresaba a una jaula de oro y joyas preciosas; estaba allí con el corazón desbocado y pendiendo de un hilo cuando lo observó. El temblor comenzó a surcar su cuerpo a medida que Sinbad lo miraba cada vez más cerca, como si quisiera devorarlo o casi tanto como si quisiera herirlo. Los ojos se le cristalizaron hasta que comenzó a llorar de manera copiosa y Sinbad se hincó en el piso frente a él. Se encontraba a sus pies, con la cabeza gacha y las manos juntas en señal de veneración hacia su persona y habilidades como magi. —Quiero pedir tu consentimiento para volverte mi magi, para volverme tu candidato a rey… y volvernos amantes.

* * *

Los espirales de incienso se movían armoniosos al ritmo del aire sobre las cúpulas de la torre Blanco Aries. El granito y mármol blanco contrastaba con la piedra azul de las decoraciones y las cenefas de oro a los lados de las escaleras hacia la sala principal del trono. Todo el mundo en el reino tenía una tarea importante que realizar: las mujeres hilaban entre todas, los trajes ceremoniales, los hombres cargaban los ornamentos pesados y las vasijas para los contenedores. Luego estaban quienes hacían todo esto posible, ayudando de vez en cuando y dando a la gente la capacitación para que se llevara a cabo. Los generales del reino estaban todos desperdigados por las calles, llevando y trayendo junto a los demás ciudadanos. Su rey finalmente consolidaría la empresa que había creado durante años y su reino finalmente sería bendecido por un alma que estaba más allá de su propio entendimiento.

Ja'far entró a la sala de juntas, donde Judar esperaba, hecho un ovillo en una esquina del lugar. Ja'far lo encontró allí y se plantó frente a él con los brazos metidos dentro de su túnica. —Tu traje ya está listo.

Judar sólo asintió, agarrándose el cabello con las manos como si quisiera arrancárselo y los ojos desorbitados.

—Sabes… —escuchó a Ja'far comenzar—: Somos personas que nacemos sin suerte. Ya sea porque estamos destinados a encontrarnos a nosotros mismos durante el trayecto o simplemente porque dentro de un tiempo, moriremos de una manera propia.

Judar alzó la cabeza, observándolo.

—¿Nunca creíste que llegaría este día, verdad?

—Cuando… comencé mi formación como monje, Falan leyó mi rukh. Dijo que viviría en un reino próspero, pero no encontraría las respuestas. Que vendría alguien mucho más joven y agradable que yo a quitarme todo lo que había formado. —se encontró a sí mismo hablando con el albino, casi como si se agradaran—: Me dijo que toda la alegría y gozo que experimentara se volvería ceniza en mis labios y no quedaría nada de mí. Me mintieron hasta mirándome a los ojos, es por eso que ahora no creo en más que acciones: sólo creo en lo que me demuestren.

Ja'far asintió, saliendo de la sala, dubitativo.

—No lo traiciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los hombres y las mujeres del reino se reunieron todos juntos y en filas bajo la escalinata que daba hacia el trono. Las dos hileras de gente se partían a la mitad y custodiaban una alfombra de terciopelo rojo que cubría también las escaleras y terminaba en un círculo bajo el trono. La gente expectante se mantenía callada en sus lugares con pergaminos en las manos. Había rezos escritos en cada uno de ellos; a falta de tiempo para memorizarlos, todos estaban leyéndolos antes de la ceremonia.

Los grandes barcos de las naciones unidas a la Alianza de los siete mares habían llegado un par de horas antes al reino y sus invitados, los grandes señores de los otros extremos del mundo estaban en la fila frontal con sus trajes más elegantes. El último barco arribó, en él venía Scheherazade junto a Mu, ella ataviada en un traje ceremonial que nadie había visto y Mu con el traje del ejército de gala y presentación.

Aladdín, Yunan y Scheherazade se posicionaron en la parte del frente al trono, mientras todos los presentes observaban expectantes. Pocos eran quienes había observado alguna vez una ceremonia magi-rey. —Sepan quiénes estamos hoy reunidos aquí para celebrar el renacimiento de una nación próspera, que será bendecida por los antiguos.

Era la magi rubia quien hablaba, con voz firme a los presentes en aquel lugar. Judar apareció tras los ventanales y las antorchas que daban paso al palacio: el conjunto era una túnica de la seda más fina y ornamentos de oro y piedras preciosas que fueron seleccionados de manera minuciosa por las mujeres dispuestas al vestir del rey. Fueron talladas y pulidas y la seda fue purificada al menos dos veces antes de ponerla sobre él. Los zapatos eran finos de igual manera y muy cómodos para caminar. Su cabello estaba recogido en un laborioso peinado con bisutería en las puntas, las joyas tenían pinturas hechas a mano y la diadema al inicio de su frente tenía espirales y gotas de oro que caían por su piel, era recogido en un moño alto y este dejaba caer rizos escondidos tras la bisutería. Había una serpiente también de oro e incrustaciones de diamantes y zafiros que lo envolvía todo, se partía por el inicio de la cabeza formando dos extremidades que envolvían la cabeza y luego bajaba a un lado de su cabeza, hacia el cuello y descansaba en su clavícula derecha.

Su maquillaje era también de las más hermosas y coloridas flores del bosque en la isla. Masrur y los trabajadores del bosque las habían seleccionado con extremo cuidado y se las dieron a quien creó el maquillaje. Las pulseras y joyas de los pies, así como los brazaletes pesaban para él, que no estaba acostumbrado a nada más allá de sus ropas de día. Incluso el pesado dije que colgaba debajo de sus pectorales, con el abdomen descubierto y las cuentas que le delineaban desde el torso hasta el ombligo y cuello se volvían un martirio mientras caminaba hasta el trono. Se sentó tal como se lo habían indicado y tembló de puro nerviosismo cuando observó a toda la gente inclinándose como una reverencia a su persona.

La primera línea de personajes eran los generales, quienes estaban todos con un traje similar al que utilizaban todos los días, puesto de manera propia y un objeto natal del lugar del que fueron exiliados para vivir con su rey. La segunda línea de personajes era la de los grandes señores de las otras regiones que eran sus aliados, con su armería frente a ellos, con el sello de su equipo Djinn al frente.

—Estamos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de Magi-Rey. Los Antiguos nos tienen en su gloria hoy día.

— _Benditos seamos nosotros._

—El flujo del rukh es quien encamina nuestras almas más allá de un plano terrenal, es quien guía la voluntad de nuestras vidas. Nacemos a partir del rukh, y volvemos a la tierra de donde nacimos hechos cenizas y energía que alimenta la vida del mundo.

— _Que la misericordia de los Antiguos esté siempre con nosotros, pues una sola palabra bastará para sanarnos._

—Que pase el rey.

La gente giró en su lugar para observar a Sinbad desde el inicio del alfombrado tras las hileras de personas. Tenía la armadura de un guerrero: el pantalón era del color de la sangre y la camisa junto al fajín eran de color negro. No tenía mangas y se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Sobre los brazos tenía unas coderas de oro con rubíes incrustados y un par de garras sobre el codo unidos por una fina cadena, las mangas eran negras también al igual que el fajín y abombadas. Utilizaba un cinturón con un círculo en el medio que tenía una piedra incrustrada al centro, probablemente una turmalina. Los adornos del cinturón caían por el inicio de las piernas y los muslos, pesados y que resonaban apenas daba un paso. Mientras subía las escaleras, la parte trasera del traje era un par de guadañas sin filo y un chaleco protector de puro metal, el pantalón abombado también terminaba en sus rodillas y daba paso a un par de botas con las insignias propias de su reino.

Llegó justo al termino de la escalera, presentándose frente a los tres magis. Se inclinó en reverencia y cada uno de ellos dibujó una línea recta en su rostro con tinta negra. Su cabello estaba suelto, echado hacia atrás de manera que no le estorbara en la cara. Luego, Yunan y Aladdín se retiraron a los lados y Scheherazade fue quien le guio justo al frente de Judar quien esperaba sentado en el trono. El aire se le fue con la bocanada que lanzó; no sabía cómo debía moverse o si debía decir algo. Cuando Scheherazade dio la instrucción; Masrur trajo el cántaro donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual. La magi rubia le pidió a Sinbad que se hincara frente al pelinegro, se dieron una última mirada antes de que Sinbad quedara con la cabeza gacha. Extendió las palmas hacia arriba, como si fuera a recibir algo. —Que pasen los contenedores.

La primera fila, con sus generales, fueron subiendo uno por uno la escalinata. Por orden metieron el ornamento típico de su región en el cántaro con brebajes y pociones antiguas. Las aguas dentro de él se agitaron y luego la magi dio un asentimiento. Tomaron una pinza, y sacaron piedras negras, del tamaño de un coco, con superficie plana, la roca estaba caliente y una fue colocada en las palmas de Sinbad. No hubo ninguna queja, a pesar del sonido que hizo la carne quemándose. Una fue colocada en su rodilla derecha, otra en la izquierda. Sobre sus hombros, y tres más a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

El dolor era palpable en la piel de Sinbad. Scheherazade se acercó a Judar y le pidió que se levantara para que recitara sus palabras:

—Yo sostendré tu corona por el bien de los Antiguos.

Así comenzó, cuando le quitaron la camisa y el fajín a Sinbad frente a él, había cierto placer infausto cuando se encontró observando a los ocho generales cada uno con un puñal en la mano. Acercándose, cada uno clavó el puñal en la piel de la espalda del marino y este siseó por el dolor aunado a las quemaduras.

—A partir de este momento, nunca desobedeceré tus órdenes… Y juro nunca desertar de mi posición ante tu trono. —los generales seguían apuñalando la piel, hasta que en el lenguaje de Alma Torán, toda la gente del pueblo pudo observar la línea curvada y sangrante de letras que se formaban irregulares en la piel, Judar se removió con inquietud, queriendo terminar con aquello lo más rápido posible porque la sangre no dejaba de manar—: Acepta mi protección y la promesa de los cielos. Tú sostendrás la esperanza de tu pueblo, y yo sostendré el peso del reino.

—Acepto.

Dichas aquellas palabras, las aguas volvieron a agitarse dentro del cántaro. Los generales fueron quitando las piedras, uno por uno hasta que todas estuvieron dentro del pozo. Judar caminó hasta la vasija, el barro se mojaba constantemente por el chapoteo dentro de ella y Sinbad se levantó también, como sino tuviera las palmas de las manos injuriadas o no le doliera la espalda. Acercándose ambos al cántaro, Scheherazade le ofreció un puñal de oro al magi.

—Sangre del magi.

Judar acercó la daga a la palma de su mano e hizo una incisión desde su dedo corazón hasta las venas de la muñeca.

—Sangre del rey, donada por el magi.

Judar se acercó a Sinbad. Dejó que la sangre que manaba de las letras en su espalda se mezclara con la propia, hasta que esta se fue vaciando en el cántaro.

—Por último, sangre de los que juran lealtad.

Los generales rodearon el cántaro e hicieron el mismo procedimiento que ellos dos, cortaron la palma de su mano y las sangres se vaciaron infectas de promesas por cumplir. El cántaro desprendió una luz que era mitad blanca y mitad negra. Se quebró a su paso, y cuando el destelló paró, sólo se encontró un cáliz de oro pequeño con un líquido viscoso dentro.

Scheherazade lo tomó en sus manos y lo ofreció a Sinbad. El peli-morado lo tomó en su mano y caminó tras Judar quien se sentó de nuevo en el trono. El marino dejó olvidado por unos segundos el cáliz y prosiguió con el ritual. Judar apretó los labios en una línea recta cuando Sinbad le quitó un zapato y luego el otro. Descubrió que sus uñas también estaban pintadas y la piel tenía inscripciones en la lengua muerta. Sinbad besó la planta de un pie, y luego la otra. Hincado frente a él con la cabeza gacha, sus manos fueron trepando a consciencia por las piernas blancas.

Los sentidos se le diluyeron cuando encontró con las yemas de sus dedos las injurias de la piel, esas estrías plateadas en sus pantorillas y tobillos que le habían robado el sueño. Entre susurros fue recitando las palabras en aquella lengua, con Judar intentando no moverse. Sabía que Sinbad sentía la piel temblar bajo su tacto. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron cuando se encontró a sí mismo con las piernas descubiertas, y al marino besándole las palmas de las manos.

Cuando llegó justo frente a él, se irguió y con sus dedos, bajó el mentón del magi para abrirle los labios. Tomó el cáliz de nuevo en su mano, y fue vertiendo, poco a poco, la sangre dentro de la boca de Judar. En el momento en que sus ojos y los del magi se encontraron como sino se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo, algo hizo click dentro de los dos.

La sangre resbaló por la comisura de los labios mientras sus cuerpos temblaban de excitación. Estaban allí, y el flujo del rukh hacía que el calor de sus cuerpos emanara como brasas al fuego. Sinbad lo miró tragar la sustancia viscosa y los oídos se le tronaron por un segundo, observando los músculos del cuello trabajar. Judar sacó la lengua sin dejar de observarlo para que la sangre entrara completamente en su sistema, esta goteó por la punta del músculo y las comisuras de sus labios.

—Tú volverás a estas aguas como una persona libre. Si aceptas esto, el reino será también tuyo.

Judar tragó de manera sonora, y asintió a las palabras de Sinbad.

—Acepto.

Un destello en el cielo se filtró por todo el reino. Cuando la gente miró hacia arriba, el flujo del rukh se agitó entre el firmamento y las estrellas de esa noche. Sinbad recibió su corona, y Judar recibió su báculo, ahora ambos formalmente hecho magi y rey. Sinbad tomó a Judar por la cintura y lo alzó en sus brazos hasta besarlo completamente. Judar se entregó en cuerpo y alma al marino ese día.

De lo único que fue consciente esa vez, fue que por una fracción de segundo en los brazos de Sinbad sentía todo su cuerpo diluir, como si fuera una droga que transitaba por su cuerpo y lo dejaba laxo. Los besos de Sinbad volvían lava su piel y sus músculos se contraían, luego se relajaban y todo se volvía un mar turbio de placer dentro de su cuerpo. Justo hasta ese momento, cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, Judar fue consciente de su posición, de las palabras de Rurumu y lo que representaba su cuerpo para el otro: la respuesta estaba del lado izquierdo, muy cerca del centro. Tardó muchos años en entenderlo. Cuando Sinbad lo tomó aquélla noche en la plaza principal y lo convirtió en su amante con aquél anillo, cuando ambos se unieron luego de escapar del tumulto de la gente y la algarabía por la bendición del pueblo, cuando Judar gritó el nombre de Sinbad hasta que las cuerdas vocales se le desgarraron y hasta que se encontró desnudo siendo protegido y amado por él; fue cuando Morgiana observó extrañada el cielo y el destello sobre este.

Antes de que los invitados pudiesen darse cuenta, justo en el momento en que Judar cayó dormido en la cama del rey y la cadena se evaporó con un destello plateado… el mar se agitó inclemente debajo de ellos y la tierra se partió en dos. Las explosiones surcaron el cielo y antes de que alguien pudiese defenderse el destello fue tan fuerte y con tanta magnitud, que todo comenzó a incendiarse y sólo fueron los gritos de horror los que llenaron la isla.

Luego de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Hasta creen que les iba a dar final feliz, lol**


	7. Crocell

**Siete noches de sodoma.**

* * *

 **Capítulo siete:** Yurusarenu negai ni yume wo mita, kono me wa ima mo nada.

( _Tuve un sueño en el que había esperanza, estos ojos aún siguen viéndolo_ )

 **Undying** — _The gazettE._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinahoho y Drakon no pueden recordar con claridad el momento en que inició todo.

El oriundo de Imuchakk retrocede un par de pasos, agitado y cansado de la pelea que no da tregua ni sosiego. Todos lo hacen lo mejor que pueden, luchan con todas sus fuerzas, aunque estén por caer. Puede verlo uno a uno, cómo derraman sangre en hileras desiguales, chorreando hasta el piso van formando el círculo de la vida, ese que los une y los alimenta a cada uno de ellos. ¿Durante cuántos años había vivido su alma, abatida en la oscuridad? Cuando cierra los ojos y observa un mundo distinto, ya no puede recordarlo. Drakon tampoco lo sabe, y sin embargo sigue luchando. Por que él mismo sabe que esa oscuridad que seduce a hombres, mujeres y niños por igual algún día vendrá de nuevo por él, y no está seguro de si podrá negarse a su petición como aquella vez. Todavía está el recuerdo nítido allí, tatuado a la carne de sus entrañas: Serendine y el Médium. Eran uno solo, el mismo ser que había alimentado por años la valía de su princesa había sido el causante de mucho dolor posterior. Ah, si tan sólo los Antiguos estuvieran aquí, observándoles con un objetivo colectivo por el cuál luchar. Cuán orgullosos se sentirían de sus creaciones hechas a partir del flujo del rukh.

Todos están allí, buscando el aliento por el cuál continúan adelante.

—¡Todos a los refugios! ¡Corran y no dejen a nadie atrás, olviden sus posesiones materiales! —Alíbabá coreaba a Yunan tanto como podía atrayendo a la gente a los refugios subterráneos del palacio. La gente entraba de manera presurosa, ayudándose los unos a los otros en ese momento difícil. Aladdín le había pedido de favor a Alíbabá que cuidara el lugar, mientras él creaba un campo de protección y se encargaba junto a Yunan de verificar que toda la gente entrara a los pasadizos secretos y se resguardara.

—Yunan ¿no deberíamos ayudar a Sinbad si ya terminamos aquí?

Yunan se quedó mirando a Alíbabá por minutos, mientras se aseguraba de proteger las puertas con sellos mágicos, sosteniendo su sombrero con evidente frustración—: Esta pelea no es nuestra, Alíbabá, ni de Aladdín ni de Morgiana…

Pero Alíbabá quedó inconforme con esa respuesta.

El rubio quizá no lo entendería en ese momento, y tal vez no lo vaya a entender mucho tiempo después, cuando esté en silencio contemplando las olas romperse en las costas de Balbadd y todo haya acabado en el mundo ¿Por qué no podía ser su pelea salvar a Kassim? ¿Por qué Alíbabá no pudo llegar a tiempo antes de que el mal se lo arrancara de las manos? Cuando miró el cielo nuboso, oscuro como una larga noche y con un aire denso, asfixiante, no encontró la respuesta a por qué dolía tanto recordarlo ahora. Por qué el tumulto estaba en sus oídos y sus ojos todavía lo veían frente a él: ¿Por qué el destino había hecho que Al-Thamen llevara a cabo sus planes? ¿Por qué nadie ayudó a Judar cuando más lo necesitaba? Si tan sólo Alíbabá hubiese llegado antes, seguramente estaría Kassim allí a su lado, sonriéndole mientras le decía que todo estaría bien y que no debía preocuparse por el magi oscuro.

* * *

Judar apoyó sus palmas ensangrentadas en la tierra, tomando fuerzas para pararse de nueva cuenta. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones de manera óptima, cada tanto tiempo era un poco más difícil avanzar, o mirar a todos lados sin que nubarrones mancharan su vista. Estaba terriblemente cansado por el consumo de magoi y no podía parar. Cuando bajó ligeramente la cabeza para apretar los párpados, una mano tibia le tomó del brazo para levantarlo y Judar observó una de las sonrisas más cálidas de toda su vida: Sinbad se acercó a él y lo levantó de entre la tierra para que continuara peleando. _Ahora tienes alguien a quién proteger._

Judar se levantó y levitó al lado de su rey sin decirle nada, evaluando la situación. Incluso cuando Hakuryuu retrocedió hacia ellos, agitado de la misma manera, Judar sólo lo recordó: la noche de la ceremonia, los barcos de Kou arribaron en las costas de Sindria y catapultas de fuego puro llenaron el reino. Los gritos de la gente, la desesperación, el terror. Cuando Sinbad y él se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Judar la pidió a Aladdín que le dijera a los aliados de los reinos cercanos que se retiraran. No querían dar la espalda al rey, pues los acuerdos de la Alianza de los siete mares pedían que, en caso de una guerra, el apoyo de las otras naciones fuera dado sin necesidad de firmar acuerdos o rogar por ayuda. Pero esta batalla tenía qué lidiarla él. Hakuryuu había estrechado su mano entre las suyas y le había dicho que todo estaría bien; que encontrarían la raíz del problema. Parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo al campo de batalla, donde Sinbad también estaba cansado; la pérdida de magoi no estaba siendo repuesta por su propio poder, la cadena resplandecía con su brillo dorado; como una cruel risa del destino que lo apresaba ¿Por qué el mundo había sido tan injusto con él y le había condenado a una vida llena de vejaciones? Negó con la cabeza, con los párpados temblando de la rabia que le causaba.

—Yo los maldije, Sinbad.

Y el marino giró a verlo, luego a Hakuryuu quien también abrió los ojos hasta que le ardieron. Sinbad se enfocó en el magi a un lado de él, temblando, quizá de miedo, quizá de dolor, quizá de impotencia—: Yo maldije alguna vez todo lo que toqué, todo lo que quise y todo lo que repudié. Incluso tú estás maldecido por mi causa.

El mundo.

En el inicio del todo sólo eran los Antiguos, ellos con su afable discurso de una sociedad valiente, viviente de Alma Torán que nunca se pudriría, o eso creían. Es posible que esta afirmación siempre haya sido un mito, se dice Judar a sí mismo, porque si bien recuerda por las mismas palabras de Sinbad hace mucho tiempo, esta sociedad en la que vivimos ahora es la sociedad de la cobardía por excelencia: allí lo tienen ahora. Judar está harto de correr, esconderse y huir. Quiere quedarse con Sinbad hasta el final, no importa que sea veinte metros bajo el suelo pero que sea a su lado. Todo él representa en ese momento la felicidad que Judar tiene, lo poco que le queda en el mundo y lo poco que necesita. Por eso gime con una desesperación desgarradora cuando la cadena brilla en su cuello y él se quiebra todas las uñas intentando arrancarla. Porque quiere alcanzarlo, peleando contra Kouen quiere ir a su lado y conducirlo a la victoria, pero está demasiado lejos. Sinbad resplandece con la luz del camino de la vida, con la sonrisa de su madre y la valentía de su padre y Judar es tragado por un espiral de oscuridad que lo apresa desde los tobillos hasta la cabeza y lo hace ver las atrocidades del mundo. Donde sólo se retuerce del dolor por las heridas externas y por un pasado que lo atormenta por las noches, que no lo deja dormir ni lo deja avanzar, pero tampoco lo quiere de vuelta por que es una maldición incluso para los que son como él.

Lo que el mundo no tiene idea es que es más difícil hacerte el fuerte que hacerte el débil.

Judar es como una herida abierta, palpita, sangra y duele por cada poro. Llora, pinta y canta al son de cada desgracia humana. Hakuryuu está a su lado, lo mira por largos segundo a sus ojos rojos por la transformación, está terriblemente cansado. Pero incluso él avanza, incluso con las tablas de madera chamuscada, incluso con los papeles tapiz del palacio sobre sus hombros, incluso con la oscuridad de su madre venida en el vientre materno, Hakuryuu se aferra con uñas y dientes a buscar la luz; y se esfuerza por no mirar atrás como lo haría hace tiempo. Es por eso que Judar baja la mirada incluso con vergüenza de su propia condición, al hacerlo puede escucharlo.

El mismo lamento de los Djinn de su imperio que escuchó aquella vez, están atrapados.

 **Sálvanos.**

 _Magi._

 **¿Por qué no trajiste a la vida sino ibas a protegernos del mal?**

 _¿Por qué dejaste que lastimaran a nuestros amos?_

Judar se levanta y levita, sus ojos se desorbitan una y otra vez, buscándolos: Hakuryuu está luchando contra Kouha y escucha la agitación de Leraje, su voz es la más aguda entre todas y llora; si el magi cierra los ojos y se concentra puede escucharla afligida dentro del contenedor de Kouha. Es así el sentimiento posterior, con los Djinn de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, hasta que es capaz de observar a Kouen de nueva cuenta, es demasiado rápido que apenas puede distinguirlo. Tiene qué concentrar toda su fuerza y magoi en hacer un campo alrededor de él para llegar a ellos tan rápido como le sea posible. Incluso contra todo pronóstico favorable, incluso contra todo dolor de las extremidades y la sangre saliendo de su sistema, se dice que perder ahora no es una opción, una celebración ecuménica en su honor no es lo que él está buscando ni lo que desea; había sacrificado gran parte de su vida para llegar a donde estaba, y esta vez quería aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas; que fueran tantas que la oscuridad se perdiera.

—Sin…

Es apenas un susurro, porque la cadena comienza a brillar y tiene qué detenerse a medio camino para observarlos. Judar se apoya en el borg, de rodillas y manos, abre la boca para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y la sangre aparece en sus labios y ojos, maldición, se siente tan cansado que podría tirarse a morir en ese momento. Pero cuando lo observa, cuando se talla los ojos y entre la sangre observa a Sinbad y Kouen, es apenas un pequeño llamado, lo puede sentir. En el inicio de los tiempos sólo estaba Judar y sus ganas de aplastar el mundo. Vendría años después un foráneo a su templo y le prometería adoración; adoración que no le fue concedida incluso cuando le fue prometida. Sus ojos cansados intentan enfocar entre la oscuridad que los envuelve, porque esta atrae a Sinbad como una vieja amiga y acaricia su cuerpo con devoción.

 _¡Judar, ayúdame con Hakuren!_

Judar aprieta los ojos, es un recuerdo tumultuoso que a veces no lo deja dormir por las noches. Viene y trepa por su cama para juzgarlo por todo lo malo que ha hecho en la vida; le roba el aire y le jala el cabello hasta que Judar chilla por la desdicha de no poder descansar mas que un parpadeo. Pero la voz continúa allí, cuando se aferra a la oscuridad puede escucharlo desde el fondo del rukh del mundo.

 **¡Destrúyelo!**

Judar niega con la cabeza, buscando la otra voz que quiere aferrarse a él.

 _¿No recuerdas la manera en la que Tess murió?_

Judar se toma el cabello, es imposible aferrarse a la voz, en el vientre materno su suerte fue echada. Los besos de su madre eran mitad frío y mitad infierno, Judar nunca se puso a contar cuántos eran pues nunca creyó que llegarían los últimos tan rápido.

 **¡Voy a volverte carbón como a tu hi— ¡Es Hakuyuu, Hakuyuu es la clave!**

Sus ojos se abren con desmesura, porque incluso después de muertos, son los fantasmas del pasado los que más dolor causaban. Se abrazó a sí mismo dentro de su borg, con la cadena brillando dorada, refulgente y es que Judar es hombre pero _hombre_ , tampoco tanto. Llora, ríe, sangra como cualquier mortal. Hay sangre en el piso y cadáveres de muertas esperanzas danzando hacia su destino final. Se van evaporando unos con otros pues al final del camino todos somos el mismo ser: mariposillas blancas y negras que danzamos de un lado a otro en el inmenso flujo de los Antiguos que, ah, ojalá no nos guarden en gloria por que sí que hemos pecado en vida.

Y es terriblemente injusto.

—¡Sinbad! —la voz sale como un estertor a lo largo de su garganta, es un llamado cálido, se siente cómodo en su pecho y le abraza cada pedacito del cuerpo hasta que lo vuelve algo más íntimo y aterrador. Algo que le desgarrará cuando las respuestas comienzan a llegar a su cabeza, cuando se da cuenta de que esta vez realmente tiene qué tomar una decisión y no está seguro de que la que quiere, sea la correcta. Sinbad lo mira, y la sonrisa también refulge en sus labios, a pesar de las heridas y el cansancio. Tras el pecho que sube y baja agitado, se encuentra ese cariño incierto que nació tiempo atrás entre las alfombras y el incienso de los imperios. Cuando el magi lo mira, sabe lo que está pensando, Sinbad se aferra a la luz y a la vida aún cuando su alma está corrompida y sus venas son las calles de Sindria y estas están por colapsar. El marino se acerca a él tras haber mandado a Kouen muy lejos con la magia de Baal, respira agitado y mentirá si no acepta que se está apoyando en el magi para sostener su cuerpo cansado. Judar lo observa una y otra vez con una dulzura infinita que de solo pensarla le dan escalofríos por el cuerpo. —Tengo una idea. —admite el magi, y se acerca al rey para susurrar a su oído. El marino busca en todos los rincones mientras respira, sólo asiente a las palabras de Judar y se antepone al impacto de Kouen que venía directo hacia ellos. Judar observa al emperador, quizá con tristeza, quizá con odio desmedido. Kouen le dirige la mirada por segundos y el desprecio a él le golpea como un ejército entero.

—¿Creíste que volviéndote su magi ibas a conseguir olvido?

El dolor vino de manera inusitada.

Judar detuvo sus manos y estas temblaron, incluso aunque el magoi fluía dentro de su cuerpo y este era succionado de Sinbad, esas palabras sólo habían logrado que se desconcentrara. Judar levantó la vista, porque sí, era un ser de oscuridad y perdió su vida por un imperio que lo despreció también por un destino que él no pidió. Por las noches lo visitaba, le hacía señas con la piel y volvía a caer como su presa. Judar se retuerce entre rencores y mira al cielo buscando a mamá y a papá.

¿O tendrá que mirar hacia abajo?

—Jud- —le quejido lo sacó de su cavilación y giró para mirar a Sinbad quien perdía brillo en los ojos. La voz de las demás personas, los gritos, el choque de las magias, el choque de los cuerpos y todo lo demás pasó a segundo plano. Porque allí donde ellos se encontraban y Sinbad lo miró con una devoción infinita, allí Judar se sintió asqueado.

Se sintió sucio.

Allí fue que escarmentó realmente lo que era estar maldito; el agarre de Sinbad a su espada se debilitaba y las corrientes de rukh fluían a su cuerpo. La sonrisa que le dio quizá fue el regalo más maravilloso que pudo haber obtenido en mucho tiempo. La magia de Sinbad se debilitó casi por completo, dejándole apenas con su transformación, pero respirando agitando. En el momento en que Judar estuvo listo, alzó los brazos y entonces…

Entonces pasó.

Uno a uno, cada par de ojos venidos indistintamente de los presentes se giró al lugar de la batalla mayor. El aullido perforó el tímpano de todos cuando de su boca y de sus ojos brotó tanta sangre que era imposible de contener. Sinbad lo tomó en sus manos, con los ojos desorbitados, lo adoró en sus manos toscas olvidando su propia magia, como si él fuera precioso, como si él fuera magia. Judar alzó la cabeza un segundo olvidando la herida en su pecho; la espada se ensartó con un corte perfecto y sin mediar en nada que no fuera perforar sus órganos vitales.

— _Sinbad… tengo un plan. —Judar lo acercó a sus labios y el marino aguardó, respiró tan rápido como podía por la adrenalina del momento que cuando sus rostros estuvieron cerquita él pudo olisquear su cabello, estaba sucio por la batalla, pero aún así persistía el aroma a jazmín. Maldición, incluso cuando giró a mirar al magi su piel parecía hecha de papiros y sentía que si lo tomaba en sus brazos este iba a desvanecerse—: Si- si sobrecargo… la cadena, es posible que- —. Sinbad apenas fue capaz de entenderle entre monosílabos y palabras dichas con temor—: Ne-cesito tu magia…—. Sinbad lo observó por segundos y su mirada buscó de la misma manera a su ejército, buscó a sus camaradas y rogaba porque todos siguieran vivos, cansados y hastiados de la batalla, pero con sus extremidades en orden y con ganas de continuar hasta el final. Sólo le dio un asentimiento al magi captando el mensaje que él intentaba darle con esfuerzo; quizá no era lo mejor en ese momento, pero las opciones se estaban agotando también y ya no había qué más hacer para detener la invasión. Incluso cuando miró hacia abajo allí estaban Yunan y Aladdin creando barreras para detener al ejército. Sólo le quedaba confiar en el magi._

— _Hazlo._

 _Y la sensación no fue más alentadora._

 _La magia corrió fuera de su cuerpo, era como la pérdida de algo importante, un brazo o una pierna… Peleaba contra Kouen la debilidad lo agitaba, era como un espiral dentro de él, se mareaba por segundos y olvidaba enfocar. Su cuerpo estaba lacio, incluso aunque podía mantenerse levitando, de repente las fuerzas iban bajando de manera gradual y tenía qué tomar bocanadas más grandes de aire para no perder el objetivo de vista._

— _Jud-_

 _Buscó al magi con la mirada quien lucía concentrado en lo que hacía, y el destello de la cadena le alarmó incluso entre su letargo por que lucía como que en cualquier momento lo iba a asesinar allí en sus ojos y lo vio alzando sus delgados bracitos._

Y entonces pasó.

Todo fue tan rápido que Sinbad apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

El estertor que salió de sus labios fue como el rugido de la tierra misma. La sangre de repente le cayó en las manos y la cara y se asustó de su propia condición, incluso si en ese momento caía, incluso si en ese momento le sometían a la peor tortura de los antiguos él no volvería a sentir ese dolor tan intenso nunca en su vida.

—JUDAR.

El grito perforó el tímpano de todos los presentes cuando el magi le sonrió con los labios llenos de la sangre se sus entrañas, con los ojos entrecerrados, sin moverse más que para dejar caer los brazos cada uno a los lados de su cuerpo. Intentó sacar la espada del centro de su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus ojos una y otra vez hasta que no fue consciente del tumulto de terrores que se aglomeraban a sus costados. —Esta… era…

—¡¿Esta era qué?! —la rabia comenzó a mermar sus sentidos como un virus que se expandió por cada una de sus células sin tregua alguna. De repente estaba allí el marino con los ojos desorbitados observándolo casi caer. ¿¡Esa era su idea para salvar al reino?! Sinbad maldijo a los antiguos y se maldijo a sí mismo cuando con todas sus fuerzas se dispuso a sacar el arma de Kouen del pecho del magi, pero el cuerpo cayó laxo con los ojos cerrados y fueron las manos ajenas, del pelirrojo, las que lo sostuvieron para evitar el impacto como si fuera precioso. Los ojos de Kouen observaron el cuerpo menudo perder color y calor en sus manos y al marino intentando por todos los medios, desesperado, tenerlo entre ellas. Los gritos del peli-morado no se hicieron esperar y sus generales dejaron a un lado la batalla para ir a su lado, dispuestos a ayudar a su rey en caso de que quisiera reclamar el cuerpo.

—Esto era lo que Judar planeó.

Y la voz atrajo la consciencia de todos los presentes de nuevo. Hakuryuu y Alíbabá se acercaron con sus posesiones al lugar de los hechos y cuando Kouen lo acunó con la cabeza escondida en el cuello del mago, entonces Sinbad supo que no podía soportarlo más antes de lanzar ataques, aunque perdiera la vida en ello. Reclamaría a Judar como suyo incluso si tenía qué oponerse al mundo entero para conseguirlo. Y sin embargo, el tintinar de la cadena fue lo que hizo que todos giraran su atención al emperador de Kou. El destello fue tan grande que los cegó por momentos. Pero incluso Kouen en su ignorancia y ceguera fue capaz de alzar la mirada para encontrarse con el origen de su terror y pesadillas nocturnas. Sobre el firmamento nuboso, encontró allí la imagen de Hakuyuu sosteniendo a Judar en sus manos mientras le besaba las mejillas y le decía que todo estaba bien, que nadie más lo volvería a herir.

 **Devuélvemelo.**

Su mente repetía, una y otra vez, venían a la cabeza del emperador las elucubraciones de aquella noche cuando le dolía más verlo, como si fueran sus piernas, y no las de Hakuyuu las que se estuvieran quemando. Por que luego de diez, quince, veinte años Kouen aún no logra conciliar el sueño en las noches y aún llora en silencio por lo ocurrido. Y podrían pasar centurias sin que fuera capaz de pronunciar su nombre siquiera sin sentir que era veneno corrosivo que pretendía matarlo.

 _Ya puedes descansar, Kouen._

Pero había alguien más que se negaba.

—¡La vida de Judar no es sólo suya!

Ah, Sinbad lo recuerda. Ese emperador pacifista que detestaba, pero cómo aprendió de él. No, no lo dejaría, él no abandonaría lo único que le dio felicidad, aunque fuese por tiempo escaso. Y cuando su mano derecha avanzó sin tregua ni razón para arrancar el cuerpo del magi de las garras del emperador pelirrojo, fue cuando el destelló de la cadena se volvió tan fuerte que irrumpió en el cielo, como un mandato divino, las nubes se disiparon y la luz cegó a todo pueblo y ejércitos que eran capaces de observarlo. Lentamente el cuerpo comenzó a fundirse con esta misma energía y la tierra comenzó a vibrar debajo de ellos. Sinbad se aferraría con uñas y dientes de ser necesario a ese cuerpo aunque la luz le quemara el brazo. Kouen se negó a soltarlo mientras sólo podía repetirse a sí mismo que Hakuyuu lo prometió (¡No! Se lo prometió— ya estoy muerto de todos modos)

Cuando fue imposible resistirlo más el cuerpo se perdió en el flujo de rukh y las carnes de emperador y marino se quemaron hasta que la sangre comenzó a secarse por la intensidad y los gritos de horror fueron tan fuertes que la tierra volvió a estremecerse. Pero el terror no terminó allí y prontamente ese flujo de rukh creó una explosión que sacudió todo a su paso. Y no hubo mar, ríos ni bosques o suelo que fueran capaces de soportar el estruendo. Para cuando la gente quiso darse cuenta, todo había sido arrasado ya por la memoria herida del rukh del magi quien como última voluntad cumplió su deseo; destruir todo aquello que una vez odió.

* * *

Hubo una vez donde la regeneración celular ya no volvió a funcionar y Ja'far perdió casi todo.

—Sinbad, necesito que firmes esto.

Hubo un tiempo donde Sinbad fue terriblemente infeliz.

Cuando el marino giró su vista a los papeles, enseguida vino a él la idea del desasosiego y la pérdida de cariño. La ansiedad por desapego emocional lo consumió hasta el punto en que Sindria no volvió a prosperar. La magia del reino se había ido, ya no había luz más allá del horizonte ni había vida, paz o guerra por la cuál festejar. La reconstrucción tardó cerca de cinco años sin magia, pues era comenzar con los cimientos echados y la poca valía que le quedaba a pueblo y rey por igual. No se volvió a nombrar el evento durante tanto tiempo, que la nueva generación de niños nunca conoció al objeto de admiración que era Sinbad para el resto del mundo, quizá. Esta generación nació sin conocer las grandes aventuras del hombre que les dio un hogar digno y nombre que estaban orgullosos de entonar. El peli-morado pasaba ahora las horas sentado en la escalera de mármol que daba a las torres del palacio y sólo se quedaba mirando el estrecho de piedra o la barrera que alguien más había tenido que forjar por ellos. De repente los recuerdos tumultuosos lo invadían y le traían un amargo sabor de boca. El sol no volvió a salir en Sindria y las aguas se volvieron tóxicas para la vida marina, la tierra se volvió infértil y los hombres dejaron de trabajar. Había ignorado por demasiado tiempo este hecho que sin quererlo él, a sí mismo se hizo daño. —Esto se ve terrible. —tenía qué cerrar los ojos por que incluso después de tantos años, de los surcos en su rostro o de las pronunciadas ojeras, él seguía escuchándolo—: ¿Por qué lo dejaste morir, rey estúpido?

—¡Basta!

Cuando Sinbad se dio la cuenta su alma volvió a rugir. Sus pasos se volvieron torpes y lentos, como si estuviera temeroso, sus ojos cansados y mirada perdida de repente volvió a la vitalidad cuando las yemas de sus dedos lo tocaron y esta no era una ilusión, cuando se encontró genuinamente tocando la piel con la que había soñado, la que había deseado y a la que le había llorado luego de que no volviera a su lado. Estaba allí, y Sinbad era el hombre más dichoso de la tierra, tanto que gritó hasta que la garganta le ardió, una y otra vez hasta que su pecho dejó de sentirse pesado por que maldición el mundo no tenía idea de cuán grande, gigante y pesado se sentía en ese momento. Cuando los generales corrieron hacia Sinbad por los gritos, el primero en detenerse fue Ja'far y detuvo a todos los demás que se sorprendieron tanto que sus corazones dolieron. Estaba allí Sinbad gritando hincado en el piso como muestra de respeto a Judar quien le tocaba la cabeza para que se levantara. Judar giró la cabeza hasta Ja'far y se acercó a él, el albino lo observó por unos segundos antes de agachar la cabeza; esta vez los ojos de Judar eran de un intenso color dorado, ya no eran de ese rojo de los infiernos de los hombres en la tierra. Las manos del magi se pusieron en el pecho del albino y un calor agradable se extendió por su cuerpo hasta que sus extremidades y cada célula marchita volvieron a funcionar, le devolvió aquello que perdió por su causa y esta vez sin expiración. Los miembros de Ja'far se movieron con libertad y su pecho encontró paz.

Fue como un llamado de algo mayor que ellos, recuerda Judar de aquella vez. Se hincó a un lado de su rey y susurró las palabras más tiernas que Sinbad escuchó alguna vez.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Judar los levantó a ambos, y entonces su báculo se alzó de la misma manera y justo al centro de Sindria los destellos de rukh de todos los colores que él conocía revolotearon; los generales y la gente del pueblo se hincaron en respeto hacia el magi, Sinbad lo besó en los labios tan fuerte y tan necesitado que Judar pensó, no estaría mal cederle su vida a ese hombre para que lo sostuviera en brazos por la eternidad. Cuando se separaron, incluso con el flujo de rukh, Judar le repitió una y otra vez que lo amaba, con una voz que hechizaba a Sinbad y lo hacía confiar ciegamente en él.

Sinbad se hincó también frente a Judar. El peli-negro agitó el báculo en el aire, los suelos volvieron a ser fértiles, la pudrición del mar desapareció y el escudo de magia volvió a estar sobre sus cabezas. Las casas, edificaciones y mercados volvieron a la normalidad y cada animal, insecto y planta que él una vez conoció, volvieron al lugar que pertenecían.

Y así lo hizo él también.

—Ese es mi nombre real, y este es mi hogar.

Sinbad pensó que así se sentía el paraíso.

* * *

 **Este fanfic se comenzó en el 2014, sufrió suicidios, alteraciones y borrones inesperados.**  
 **Hoy está terminado, los capítulos se editarán por aquello de errores que haya tenido,**  
 **pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo, gracias.**


End file.
